But I'm only Human
by Jessemudflap
Summary: After a serious car wreck, Raven and Starfire lose all their powers. Now, it's up to the other team members to protect them. [Updated 43007, chapters 16 rewritten and corrected]
1. The wreck

Okay, so here is the deal. I'm sure you're wondering why in God's name I updated this after it has been completed for about two years. Well, as you all know, this story was the crappiest thing I have ever done. The grammar was horrible, I was still using notepad (which is why all those words were misspelled), and the description was zilch. All in all, it was sucky. So I decided to rewrite it. I know, I know, The White Rose: Petals of Blood should be my first priority, but I just had to rewrite this. I was utterly humiliated when I read the un-beta-ed version, and it took a serious toll on my writing self-esteem (wait! It's gone now! I am still planning on writing until you get tried of me!) Then, my beta (Snea) told me that it was my first shot at real writing and that it was normal for the first story to be…icky. So, confidence replenished, I sat down, rewrote it up to chapter six, and this is what happened.

This is the corrected version of _But I'm Only Human_. There is more description, more details about what happened, and I ended up changing Raven's personality to where she wasn't this giddy, smiling version of a high Starfire. So, in this, she's a bit different than the original portrayal I wrote. I'm sure that this will get no new reviews, but I'm okay with that. So long as people can now read this story without twitching, I'm content.

Just so you know, the next chapter to TWR: PoB is currently being written.

Also, I have only managed to rewrite up to chapter six. The rest of the chapters will be deleted, and then reposted. I just didn't want to have to start from scratch again, so I was lazy and just replaced the chapters.

* * *

They were bored.

Slade had not caused pandemonium in weeks and the rest of the villains seemed to have followed his lead, leaving the Titans to do nothing more than sit around and wait for a robbery that would never happen.

Raven had read every book she could get her hands on, even going so far as to read Beast Boy's comics, despite the fact that she actually had to venture into the hellhole Beast Boy called his room. Cyborg and Beast Boy beat every game they had (including the ones they rented) and figured that pummeling each other would suffice in dousing the boredom. Robin had gotten tired of hitting the same punching bag for over two weeks and decided that if he sharpened anymore of his weapons, there would be nothing more than a sliver of metal. So he grudgingly plopped down to watch Beast Boy get his ass whooped by Cyborg. Starfire had attempted to make an earth dish from one of the cookbooks she had picked up at the bookstore, and after a few mishaps of burnt food and flicks of fire, finally succeeded in making the first eatable desert since her arrival on earth.

Raven tapped her foot in boredom, watching the warm colors bleed across the sky as the sun set behind the ocean. Beast Boy, an ice pack pressed to the side of his head to take down the swelling of another bump, groaned softly. "I am _so_ bored."

Without looking at him, Raven said monotonously, "Yes, Beast Boy, we are aware of this. You don't have to remind us every five minutes." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her, water dripping down his jaw, and settled back into a pout.

Robin glanced at them, rolling his eyes. He was sitting Indian style on the counter in the kitchen, a small plate of Starfire's cake in hand. He watched her silently as he slid a forkful into his mouth, amused as she floated in mid-air, legs crossed and cookbook splayed open in her lap. When she brought the book to her face for closer inspection, Robin got a chance to read the title. He had to bite back a grin. "Cookbook for Dummies?"

Starfire glanced up, wide green eyes blinking rapidly at the sudden slide of his voice. She then smiled, closing the book to read the title. "It was a gift from Beast Boy."

Robin rolled his eyes, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Starfire shoved her nose back in the book, let out a pleased grunt, and bounded off to rummage through the cupboards. She pulled back, glancing at Robin over her shoulder, eyebrows drawn together. "Robin, is there a reason why the cupboards are bare?"

He smiled, hopping off the counter and opening the cabinet closets to him. "I guess it's time we go shopping."

Cyborg walked in, covered in oil and a dirty wrench in hand. "Did I hear that we're going shopping? For what? Food?"

Beast Boy's head popped up over the couch on which he had been sprawled on lazily. "Naw duh, Cyborg." Cyborg glared, grabbing the red cloth around his neck and wiping the oil off his metal hands and chest.

Beast Boy plopped back down, one arm hanging off the huge couch, clawed fingers tapping rhythmically against the cloth. "It's better than staying here and doing nothing."

Raven glanced at him. "Nothing is _all_ you do, Beast Boy."

His head lolled to the side so he could stare at her, eyebrow arched. "What happened to you just ignoring me? Now, you always have a comeback, and very good comeback I might add."

A ghost smile played over her lips before she turned back to watching the sun set, hands folded in her lap. He grinned, congratulating himself on ringing a small smile from her. Ever since Terra had been turned to stone, Beast Boy had made it a lifetime goal to get Raven to smile for him. It took his mind off the pain of losing Terra, which was the one thing he needed more than anything. He decided he would do everything in his power to get the dark teen to open up to him, even if it was nothing more than a small tilt of her lips. It was his sole mission in life and he was not going to give up, no matter how many bruises he obtained from her.

Starfire closed her book, slid it between the thick stack of cookbooks she had lined against the wall next the refrigerator, and moved to stand next to Robin. "Are we going to the Mall of Shopping?" She asked hopefully, hands twisting in excitement at the prospect of leaving the tower.

Robin hid a smile behind a grunt. He heard a thud and looked over to see Beast Boy sit up from his spot on the floor. He glared at Raven, tossing the useless ice pack to the side, then laughed nervously when she sent him an arched look. "You didn't have to push me off, ya know."

Raven stood up gracefully. "I did not push you off." She walked past him with all the poise of royalty. "I threw you off. There happens to be a difference."

Beast Boy grinned, leaning back on his palms. His booted feet were crossed at the ankles. "It seems that my sarcasm has rubbed off on you."

She stopped, turned her head, and looked at him with calm violet eyes, almost as if in agreement.

His heart skipped a beat, breath hitching ever so slightly. He covered it up with a cough. _I never really paid much attention, but…Raven is beautiful. In a calm, creepy way, but still_…

He glanced up, grinning almost sadly as she said, "Nothing of yours has rubbed of on me."

He sighed, picking himself off the ground and rubbing nonchalantly at the damp cloth over his shoulder where the water had dripped onto his uniform. _I have a lot of work to do before I complete my goal. This may take a while . . . or a few hundred years_. He grabbed the discarded ice pack from the floor, hand held beneath it as he stumbled to the sink.

Raven pulled up her hood, watching him silently from the corner of her eye as she tucked a stray strand of short hair behind her ear. He looked so sad, so…_disappointed_. After Terra's so called death, Beast Boy had rarely spoken to them for two solid months, shutting himself off in his room and trying to bury himself beneath the pain of losing someone he loved.

Raven had cooked tofu and fixed him a glass of soymilk everyday when he was in his room, despite her better judgment. She had comforted him; let him cry on her shocked shoulder even as her powers licked uncomfortably beneath her skin. And all the while, her feelings for him had changed with every dreary day that passed. She had never thought of Beast Boy the way she did now. She had always pegged him as the annoying, pesky Titan who was filled with nothing more than lame jokes and laughter. But, when he let her in, letting her see his hidden pain and sorrow, she started to feel more than just a friendship with the small shape shifter. And it terrified her, more than any thing she had felt before.

She took a deep breath that harbored on a sigh, walking into the kitchen with a slight frown. She opened the cabinet, scowled, and moved to the next in search of her tea. She slammed the cabinet, causing Beast Boy to jump at the sudden sound, arms crossed over her chest. "When are we going?"

Beast Boy grinned, his mood spiking up instantly. For some reason, he loved her attitude. It was so unpredictable, so random, leaving him wondering if the smallest thing would make her blow up like a grenade or force a smile to her face. He never knew what to expect from her.

And, though it didn't seem like it, he loved to figure people out, to know what triggered their temper or what started to get their mind churning. And Raven was exactly what he loved to read, though she was the most difficult. If he waited patiently, said the right words, did the right things, he could sometimes knock her walls down, a small emotion softening her normally hard eyes. And it pleased him to know he was one of the only people to make the dark sorceress feel, even if it was just the smallest hint of sentiment.

He knew she hated him for trying so hard, but he also knew she loved him for being the only one to try so hard. He knew she didn't know rather to beat him or hug him for being the only one to almost succeed. He knew, if only a little, about the real Raven, the one who could comfort someone, who could make them feel like they were something worthwhile, instead of the stupid klutz they pretended to be.

He saw that side of Raven the second day after Terra's stone death. She had brought him food, laying it down on his desk that held an ancient computer and assortment of comic books. He was sitting there on his bed, staring at nothing, eyes dead and heart shattering with each breath he took. She was walking out the door when she stopped, turning to watch him. She had stepped back into his room, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Her body language screamed of hesitance, but she stayed nonetheless.

He remembered watching her, waiting for her to say something cruel and useless, like, "It was for the best, Beast Boy," or "We'll all be better without her. I mean, she was working for Slade." But, she murmured something so unlike her. She said, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I know how much you loved her, and it will be hard for you to get over it. I… wish I could… have done something to save her. And I'm sorry I didn't." And that's when he finally allowed himself to break down.

He had buried his head in his hands, weeping. And when Raven pressed her tentative hand to his back, he latched onto her, crushing her to his body as if she was his last lifeline. She had rubbed his back in slow, soothing circles, her body slowly relaxing against him with each broken sob, finally leaning her head against his and letting him cry without saying a word.

When he was through and he tried to brush off his breakdown with a stupid joke, she had shaken her head and gently rubbed her thumb over a stray tear, barrier dropping. "Don't cover it up, Beast Boy. There…there's nothing wrong with breaking down once in awhile." And that is when he saw the real Raven. The Raven he had dreamed about bringing to life. The Raven he fallen in love with.

When he saw Terra turn to stone, he had sworn he would never love again. But, to his dismay, he had already been in love. And it wasn't Terra who occupied his heart. It was Raven. Mean, sarcastic, cantankerous Raven who ignored him and disliked all that he stood for.

Beast Boy liked to think he realized why she hated that side of him. It was because she couldn't show it. She couldn't laugh, or joke, or show any emotion without chipping away at the façade she had built so long before. And he knew it tore her apart, having to hold all the pain inside. It broke his heart to see her struggle to keep it all together. All of it was to protect them from harm, to protect all she loved and held dear, to protect them from _her_.

He watched her tap her foot in annoyance, eyes trained almost unseeingly onto the rapid movement of her boot against tile. She glanced over her shoulder and caught him watching her. She raised an eyebrow, hoping to hide the fact that her heart was beating like a jungle drum beneath her skin. She was thankful that her face was covered in the shadows cast by her hood and thoroughly hiding the blush staining her pale cheeks.

Starfire watched them, smiling coyly behind her hand. She might not have been from this planet, but she knew what love was. That was the one thing she understood, for in Tameran, love was just like it is on earth, though she had never experienced it first hand. That was, until she had kissed Robin for the first time.

Cyborg sighed, watching them all exchange loving looks with something akin to a pout gracing his features. Crossing his arms over his chest, he thought grudgingly, foot tapping restlessly against the floor, _I need to go to the clubs or join some online-love-chat-thingy, 'cause this is just wrong. I am_ not_ going to be the only single teen in this tower_. He then grinned devilishly as a pretty face floated before him, bathed in a corny light. It happened to be the girl who worked at the automotive store that he practically lived in. She knew just about everything dealing with mechanics as he did. He made a mental note to go and flirt awhile after they finished shopping.

He cleared his throat loudly, catching everyone's attention quickly. "I thought we were going to go shopping for food? Or," he said with a coy smile, "ya'll can just stay here and exchange looks of puppy love while _I_ shop and get all the junk food and meat I can get my hands on." That comment earned him four deadly stares, complete with a cackle of black energy dancing around his feet. He held up a hand, surrendering in hidden amusement as he kept a watchful eye on the blackness taking over his feet. "I'll take that as a no. Well, why don't ya'll go change and we'll head out?"

They all walked passed him, their eyes all squinted in a glare. He shivered. Kinda creepy, having four teens, all with murder in their eyes, drill holes into him as they passed. He shivered again, thankful that the energy disappeared as the door closed behind Raven.

Sitting down on the couch, he searched for the remote with his eyes, mumbling unintelligently when he couldn't find it. He hunted for the ever-disappearing remote while the rest of the Titans slipped into their street clothes. After Robin and Beast Boy were attacked by a killer mob of obsessed girls' after a mission, they decided that even though they could tell by their faces, it would be harder to catch them by their clothes. Cyborg was lucky. All he had to do was slip on his ring and go on with life.

Cyborg chuckled to himself, remembering Starfire and Raven's face as the mob chased the guys down the street. They stopped them alright, and just by giving a death glare to the mob. It sent the girls scattering, screaming, and crying. Then, the girls had smiled evilly, sending the few who were strong enough to stay, tripping over their own feet.

Raven walked in, graceful as ever. She had changed onto a tight black shirt with her favorite skull insignia splashed across her chest, her lose black pants draping over her black combat boots The fingerless black gloves were only for show, her excuse for wearing them being that it defined her personality. Her short hair was held back by a thick headband with the same design as her shirt, her thick bangs draping over her right eye. And she actually looked…good. Very punk, but good.

Robin was the next one in. A red and white baseball ball cap was twisted backwards over his spiked hair, thick dark sunglasses covering his eyes. His white American Eagle t-shirt was tight over his building muscles. His jeans were dark and loose on his hips. He had traded his steel-toed boots for white Shocks. He plopped down onto the couch, sitting next to the human Cyborg (courtesy of the ring) with his arms folded over his chest, looking every bit the brooding teenager.

Starfire, who was always after Robin in one way or another, floated in with a smile gracing her gloss-slicked mouth. She had tied her hair back with a white ribbon so it swung between her hips like a pendulum. She had a pink and white striped Abercrombie & Fitch shirt, which was tight against her skin, even going so far as to show a hint of cleavage from the low neckline. Her faded blue jeans were low on her hips, showing off a small portion of her flat, muscled stomach. She had simple white K-Swiss shoes on. Her bright green eyes were hidden behind pink-shaded glasses to help hide the alien appearance. She leaned her hip against the edge of the couch, right next to Robin. She then busied herself with adjusting stray spikes under Robin's cap.

They waited for Beast Boy and snickered, save for Raven and Starfire, when they heard a thump then a muffled curse. Beast Boy stumbled in, rubbing his head. "It is way too dark in that hallway. Can't even see where you're going." A long-sleeved hunter green shirt, camouflage pants, camouflage baseball cap, and combat boots were Beast Boy's street clothes. He grinned, adjusting his cap. "If I'm well concealed, then I'm safe."

Robin smirked. "Beast Boy, we're going to the store, not hunting. So, you really will stick out."

Beast Boy mulled over that, then gave a moaning groan, "Oh, man."

Raven's eyes flashed slightly, though her face was as composed as always. Starfire caught it and grinned. She might be as innocent as they come, but she was sharper and smarter than most humans when it came to budding romance.

They all stood up, heading for the T-car in the garage constructed beneath the tower. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire squeezed into the backseat, Raven nestled between her two teammates. Robin slid into the passenger seat, glancing behind him at the scrunched Raven. Cyborg chuckled as Beast Boy adjusted in his seat, complaining that he was sure to get pelted by Raven for being so close to her. He was still trying to fix his position when Cyborg pulled out of the garage.

Raven tried not to notice that she was pressed up against Beast Boy, their bodies aligned from shoulder to ankle. Starfire leaned her elbow against the space beneath the window, smiling as if she knew something Raven didn't. Raven had pried her way into Beast Boy's mind, blushing slightly at the thoughts he was forming in brain at their close proximity despite the heavy denial he was chanting mentally. But, she didn't mind. Not at all, and that bothered her.

Starfire watched the scenery out the window, her lips curved slightly. She fingered the necklace around her neck, a gift from Robin. He had given it to her after her transformation. He called it a cross and said it was a sign of hope toward life.

Robin watched her in the review mirror, taking in her every feature that was visible in the mirror. She seemed so innocent and yet, he had seen her dark side, her feisty side. And it was always when she was protecting him. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have to the strength to get away from Slade when he made him his apprentice. He had thought of her the entire time and it had given him the strength to get away from that nightmare. When he had seen her cry for him, saw her in pain when Slade pressed the button that was supposed to destroy them from the inside out, he lost it. He couldn't bear to see her in agony.

Starfire felt someone watching her. She turned her head, meeting Robin's masked eyes in the mirror. She smiled, flashing white, cat-like teeth, and he had no choice but to smile back.

Without warning, Cyborg slammed on the brakes. The teens flew forward, then slammed back roughly, hitting the back of the seat hard enough to rattle bones. The car fishtailed, tires squealing against the paved road. Unconsciously, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hands, his heart pounding.

Cyborg couldn't control the car. It was as if it were being controlled. He hit the breaks again, but the car wouldn't obey. If anything, the car seemed to pick up speed. "Robin, something's not right. I can't stop the car." He had to scream over the sound of screeching tires and the sharp sounds of the breaks rubbing against each other.

Before Robin could answer, the car ran into an old oak tree, smashing the front end of the T-car and sending the Titans flying forward against their seatbelts. Glass shattered, metal bended, and blood poured.


	2. Changes

He smirked, hands hanging loosely at his side as he watched the fruit of his labor. He shook his head in amusement. He was surprised it had been that easy. He would have thought that the cyborg would have checked to make sure nothing was amiss before he took his team from the tower. He should have noticed the brake line cut and the seatbelts slit horizontally. But this had worked out perfectly, he supposed, and made things a hell of a lot easier.

He walked closer, glass crunching under his thick boots. He glanced at the car, eyes searching the faces of the unconscious teens. He found his prey instantly, a smile spreading over his face as he held out of hand, palm facing the midnight sky. A white light engulfed the girls, lifting them from the destroyed car and pulled them through the broken glass. Blood dripped down from their wounds, bathing black asphalt in a dark crimson. He laid them on the gravel, eyes caressing over their faces. Kneeling down, he turned the redhead over so she was lying on her back. He smoothed her hair away from her bloody forehead, his heart pounding. He hated to do this to her, but it was the only way.

He stood up, hands raised heavenward, his head thrown back, and chanted, "_I call upon the darkness which gave me life and bleeds through my skin_." He felt the power enter him, and he shook violently. He glanced at the other girl, noticing she was glowing as well. He grinned. He hadn't expected her power to be electricity. Two for the price of one. Perfect.

He was forced backwards as a green and black light entered his body, screaming at the power he felt. His eyes glowed a violent red, his long silver hair blowing behind him at the force of the power.

Heat coursed through his veins, almost burning. He gasped for breath, and then chanted the rest of the spell. "_I call upon the blood in which I live, call to the darkness that lurks within. Give me the strength of the pure to bend to my will, to flow through this body of hate. Give me the power of the enemy so I might win. I call upon my immortal lord of darkness to steal that which the ancient ones held dear!_" His voice was hysterical now, screaming his curse to the howling wind.

Fire shot up around his body, engulfing him as stolen power surged through him. He raised his hands to the heavens, lightning shooting from his fingertips. He gave one last animal cry, fully rejuvenated and ready to please his master. His gaze fell upon the two girls, baring his newly formed fangs that his master bestowed upon him. His hands, tipped with black daggered claws, reached down to finish his task. He snapped his hands back when a long, painful moan spit the air.

He glanced down at them lovingly, despite his previous task of killing them, and whispered, "Until we meet again." He gripped the ends of his billowing cape, spreading it out, and then twisted it around him, disappearing into the sorrowful night.

* * *

Cyborg moaned softly, body throbbing with pain. He opened his human eye and found himself one with the wheel. His hands, once again that of a cyborg, hung uselessly at his side, twitching randomly at the shocked pain. With another groan, Cyborg lifted his hands to the steering wheel and forcefully pushed his body up. Every human part of him wept with pain. Ignoring it, Cyborg glanced over, lifting an aching arm to wake Robin up. Pain shot up to his elbow, making him cry out. His human arm was broken, parts of his metal bended into the skin. Grounding his teeth in pain, he shook Robin heavily.

Robin's eyes fluttered open, his glasses gone and blue eyes cloudy with pain. He groaned softly at the sharp needles of pain engulfing his body. He turned his head slowly, forehead pressed against the bloody dashboard, and forced his body against the seat. He shifted his body, forcing every inch of his body to move to try and gauge the injuries. Nothing felt broken, thankfully, but the pain was still livid inside him. He hoped it was nothing more than abused muscle.

He pulled off his seatbelt, flinching when his arm screamed in agony and turned to his teammates. He froze, eyes wide. Starfire and Raven weren't there. Only blood covered the empty seats where his female companions had once sat. His gaze shot to Beast Boy, panic thrumming with the pain, and found the shape shifter gently rubbing his forehead. He pulled it back, only to find it covered in a thick patch of blood.

Beast Boy turned his head, eyes wide when he found Raven gone. The scent of blood choked him, threatening to make him gag on the pungent fumes. His head snapped to Robin, eye flashing with fear. "Where are they?"

Robin shook his head slowly. Cyborg stumbled out, ignoring the mutilated body of his car, and studied his surroundings, the flashlight on his shoulder spearing through the darkness.

His heart slid down into his stomach when the light landed on the two forms of his teammates. He voice was laced with shock as he managed to call out, "Robin. Beast Boy. I found them." Cyborg forced his legs to move forward, the fear a thick knot in his stomach as he crouched down beside them. But something made him jerk away from the still body of Raven, human eye wide. Quickly, he scanned their bodies with his mechanical one.

His heart stopped.

"Something's not right." Robin tried to open the door, only to find it stuck. The panic had turned to angst and clouded his mind with the fog of fear. He used his shoulder, ignoring fire that bloomed down his arm like an erupting volcano.

After a final hit with his bloody shoulder, the door dented open, Beast Boy and Robin pilling out in a rush. They stumbled to a choking halt as their eyes landed on the scene before them. Cyborg was leaning over Starfire, his metal hand covering his mouth. His eyes were wide with shocked terror. Robin couldn't get his mind to function, the fear bleeding into every nerve in his system. Thankfully, his feet seemed to move on their own accord and with slow caution, he stood beside Cyborg. He found himself crouching down, eyes wide. He glanced at Raven, a lump rising in his throat.

Beast Boy smoothed a hair away from Raven's pale face, shock and horror making his heart pound in his throat.

Cyborg let his hand drop from his mouth, and when he spoke, there was a chilling fear in the low tone. "They're…they're…_human_."


	3. Shock

Quick little bit of info: I am aware that since Starfire was not originally human, there is no way she can end up _being_ human, no matter what. What I mean by her being 'human' is that she lost all characteristics of being an alien. So, with all her alien heritage being gone, she's practically a human...Wow...simple and stupid explanation...

* * *

Robin's eyes snapped up to his metal friend. "What? How can that be possible? And how can you tell? I mean, appearances are altered, but that's no reason to jump and say that they're…_human_."

Beast Boy was quick to add, "No kidding. I mean, maybe it's a trick of the light or something. I mean, just because Raven has black hair and her skin isn't so pale doesn't mean she isn't a demon anymore. And Starfire. Yeah, betcha that those are just shadows making her eyebrows longer. So you can't just go off and say that they're human…right?" Beast Boy's hands were shaking as he brushed dark hair from Raven's face.

Cyborg shook his head as he scanned their bodies once again, a red line of light moving over their form. "Their energy is different. Usually, there's a signature spike to Raven's genetic make up. In other words, her DNA is completely different from us. Same goes with Starfire. But now…everything about them is different. Everything is…exactly like Robin." His gray eye lifted to his teammates, a frown stretched over his features. "My scan shows that no demonic power, or alien power, resides within their genetic makeup. There is nothing that sets them apart from humans."

Robin took a deep breath, nausea rising up. How could this have happened? How could they be superheroes with unique powers one minute, then human the next? Cyborg glanced over, spotting a trail of blood. He stood up on shaky knees, following it. It dripped down the torn up T-car, as if they had been dragged through the window. Cyborg motioned his hand to no one in particular. "Hey, I think I found something."

Beast Boy and Robin ran over, still confused and shocked. "What, what is it?"

Without looking up, Cyborg pointed to the trails of blood. "Look at this. They couldn't have hit the windshield, first off, because they're too far away to have been thrown. They would have hit the tree. And they couldn't have just opened a door. You couldn't even get it open.

"So, someone had to drag them out. But what gets me is this." He grabbed a torn piece of cloth that was hanging on the pointed glass. "It doesn't belong to girls' either. It's silver, and it feels like silk."

They heard a moan and bolted over to the girls at the speed of light. Raven's violet eyes slid open, the pain making black dots dance in front of her eyes. It felt as if someone was sticking knives into her side. She then realized that her ribs were broken.

She turned her head, blinking to rid her sight of the gray haze of pain.

"Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy's voice was laced with worry as he kneeled down beside her, hands roaming over her torso in search for wounds. She hissed when his hands moved over her ribs, back arching against the raw swipe of agony.

Beast Boy jerked back, hands fisting at his side. Raven gave a soft sound of pain and the hands at his side fluttered in helplessness. The hurt was getting unbearable now as the lightheadedness took over her brain. The metallic tang of blood was heavy upon her tongue as it pooled against the back of her throat.

She coughed heavily, the blood having no other chance but to spill over his mouth. Her ribs felt like they were on fire and she screamed out at the pain, losing consciousness.

As the blood slipped down her jaw, Beast Boy gave a panicked yelp. "We need to get them to a hospital, and fast." He picked Raven up, and realized that there was no form he could take to get her to the hospital without causing further damage. The frantic anxiety building within him bubbled to the brim, but the sudden wail of distant sirens kept his sanity at bay. His shoulders slumped in heart-numbing gratitude. _Cyborg must have called while we were panicking_, Beast Boy mused as he rested his head against Raven's.

He thanked God as the lights reached his weak eyes, his arms shaking with the deadweight of Raven and the shocked relief. It seemed like hours before the ambulance arrived, and as he placed Raven on the stretcher, he felt a piece of his heart die as they took her away from him. He flinched every time the wheels hit a rock and the stretcher rebounded with a hard jerk.

He didn't even realize someone had been near him until a young woman sat him down and cleaned the wound on his head. The sting of the antiseptic reeled him out of his daze. He hissed in pain. She patted his shoulder, and he glanced at her, the flashing light causing an aching headache to pound behind his eyes.

"How are my friends?" He asked weakly. Raven's ambulance blurred past him with a shriek of sirens, and he could do nothing more than watch it disappear behind the veil of night.

She smiled. Her hair was blonde and the short spikes framed her skull like a glove. "The metal one has a broken arm, but we're at a loss as to what we can do, considering the circumstances. The one with the dark hair is fine, despite a few nasty bruises and a wounded shoulder, and from what I hear the two girls are fine. A couple of broken bones, a few scrapes and bruises, but there _was _a lot of blood loss. Thankfully, it wasn't a life-threatening amount. They should be fine in a few days. We just need to do a few x-rays before they can go home. Maybe get more info on the extremity of the bones broken. There's nothing to worry about, however, so you can relax now." She smiled again, eyelashes fluttering over her kind brown eyes.

The stress lifted off his shoulders, and he sighed, thankful that they would be all right. His eyes lifted as the woman placed a butterfly bandage over his wounded forehead. Robin was walking up to him, a large white bandage over his cheek. He hadn't even realized Robin had been hurt.

Robin sat down next to him, staring at the glass littering the pavement with heavy blue eyes. "They said they would be fine."

Beast Boy nodded. "I know. They paramedic told me. Few broken bones, a couple of scratches. But nothing about their current state…"

They were silent. The same nurse who had bandaged Beast Boy walked up, glass crunching under her boots. "Okay, just a procedure we have to do. We're going to run some x-rays on you, make sure nothing was damaged internally, then you can go home, see your friends, whatever you want. Okay?" They nodded slowly.

She clapped her hands together with a smile, glad that things were working smoothly. "Now, climb in, and settle down until we get to the hospital." She raised an eyebrow at their silence, and then shrugged, figuring they were merely worried about their companions as she climbed in. The boys glanced around frantically as the doors closed in front of them, asking, "Where's Cyborg?"

"Ooh, ooh, can I turn on the siren? Huh, can I? I've always wanted to do that."

They glanced toward the front of the ambulance, smiling for the first time since the wreck. Cyborg was up front, drooling over all the equipment. The paramedic smiled as Cyborg flicked on the siren with a happy chuckle, shaking her head in amusement. "Hold on. It's going to be a bumpy ride."


	4. Maybe it's for the best

Bored out of her mind, Starfire stared at the thing that the nurse called a 'cast'. She had said it helped mend broken bones. She raised her eyebrow at the hard fiberglass covering her left arm. It was a bright pink and was tight enough to not slip off, but loose enough to where it _almost_ allowed normal circulation. But, the nurse called 'Betty', who had short brown hair and a chubby body, said it would mend her broken arm in a few weeks time.

Before the medication, the pain had hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. Her arm had broken in seven different places from the shoulder, which had been knocked out of socket, to the wrist, which had flopped at an odd angle before the cast was placed.

She lay back, cringing slightly as her skin pulled tenderly at the stitches across her skin. Come to find out, a piece of glass had slid through her flesh, in between the bone, and needed seventy-eight stitches. That pain had almost rivaled her broken arm, but she couldn't understand why the pain suddenly seemed so much more pronounced. Before, if she had been hurt, it was easier to deal with. The pain could easily be quelled after being inflicted, but now, even with the painkillers, her wounds still throbbed painfully. After the wreck, it seemed as if she had suddenly become weak, that the pain seemed to intensify with every breath she took. She was mulling it over when Robin walked it, a bouquet of red roses held timidly in his hands.

He smiled, some of the embarrassment at his romantic act of purchasing flowers fleeing, and watched her study her cast with a slight pout. He glanced up at her eyes, surprised to find them human. They were white were they should have been, but the iris still as bright green and innocent as ever. Her skin was tan, with no underlying orange tint, and her cat-teeth were gone, replaced by slightly uneven white _human_ teeth.

He was positive she had no idea of what had happened as he poked randomly at the pink cast. His gaze was drawn to the swab of cloth placed above her right eyebrow, which now arched completely over her eye. The doctor had said that she had busted her forehead when she hit the back of Cyborg's seat. He flinched slightly, knowing that she must have been in a lot of pain when she finally woke.

Losing interest in her cast, Starfire glanced up, her eyes landing on him. They softened when they slipped over the roses at his side. A large smile graced her busted lip as he walked closer to her. She had needed two stitches for a piece of glass that had lodged itself inside her lip, promising a scar that would always grace her beautiful face.

She sat up slowly, eyes trained on every move he made. "Robin?"

He sat down next to her, pulling the old hospital chair closer to her bed. He laid the flowers down on the nightstand, hands fisted in his lap as he settled down. She still watched him, right hand resting over the hot pink material. There was a pregnant pause as he searched for something to say. Her eyes, still hazy from the medication, crinkled slightly at the corners as she watched the emotions race over his face. With a muttered, "Screw it," Robin reached out to take her hand in his, rubbing her bruised wrist with his thumb lightly. "Yeah?"

She shivered at the soft slide of his voice. Starfire let her eyes drift down to his hand, skin calloused and warm. Maybe Robin would know as to why the pain was so hard to endure now. He usually knew every answer to her questions. Pleased with knowing she would receive an answer, Starfire leaned down closer to him. His eyes lifted at the sudden movement.

"Robin, why is my pain so noticeable now? Before the crashing of Cyborg's 'baby', physical pain was easier to endure. Now, it seems as if it has duplicated from its original form. It hurts to even breathe, despite the medication I was previously injected with. Why is that? You seem to always know what is wrong, so maybe you know if I am damaged?"

He licked his lips, picking idly at the dry skin as he tried to find the best way to explain her predicament. "Starfire," he started softly, eyes trained on his hand, so pale against her own. "...When we wrecked...something happened and..."

She looked at him with innocent green eyes. "Yes, Robin? What happened after the 'wreck' as you call the destruction of Cyborg's transportation? Did something unusual happen?"

He smiled at her innocent junction of words. She had definitely kept her usual thinking, despite the loss of her alien powers.

"Starfire, when we wrecked, you...," Robin sighed, hands tightening ever so slightly against hers. He was beating around the bush and he knew it. Starfire deserved to know what had happened. So, with a deep intake of breath, Robin lifted his eyes to hers and said, "Starfire, for reasons unknown, when we wrecked, you lost your powers." She furrowed her brows, which were now normal, arching delicately over her eyes.

"What do you mean?" There was a slight tint of panic to her voice as she sat up completely, eyes troubled even as she forced herself to think that she had merely misunderstood him. _It is the medication. You are twisting his words so you misinterpret what he is really trying to say._

He sighed softly, the leader in him pushing his way past his affections for his friend. "You're human. As far as I know, you can't fly or shoot star bolts from your eyes or hands. You don't have your super human strength. You're just like I am. Human." At the lost look, Robin softened. "Star, we didn't want to believe it either. Beast Boy and I didn't want to believe what Cyborg was saying. He did a full body scan. He said there was no trace of alien blood within you. There was no demonic blood within Raven, either. Something…something happened to make you lose your power, but I swear to you, Starfire, we will do everything in our power to find out why."

Her eyes watered and heavily as she fell back against the pillows, the sudden movement jerking at her broken flesh. Her side felt like fire was nipping at the sewn up skin, but she was too worried at the loss of the powers she had grown up to control. Her whole existence thrived on her alien powers. Why would they need her if they were gone? Panic caused her voice to break as she asked, "But, how can I be human if I was never human before?"

Robin shrugged and shook his head, watching numbly as tears slipped across her cheek.

He stroked her hand, watching the emotions skitter over her eyes. Confusion followed the trail of tears, flanked immediately by pain, then joined roughly by flaming fury. She scowled deeply, the movement pulling at her slit lip as she faced him. "Did someone steal them? Is it even possible? Or did the wreck trigger something within me to lose everything I worked so hard to control?" He shrugged, hating himself for not being able to give her any answer.

"I don't know. After all we deal with day after day; there's no telling what happened. There are so many possibilities, so many ways this could have happened…"

Ripping her hands from his, she slammed her palm down on the bed, causing Robin to jump slightly. He swore that if she had her powers her eyes would flame with energy. "I want them back," she growled, barring her teeth to get her point across.

He smiled at her attitude, and lifted her uninjured hand to his mouth to press a kiss against her palm. She glanced at him, surprise replacing anger. A light red blush stained her tan cheeks, her eyes glowing with pleasure.

Robin chuckled as he linked his fingers with hers once again. "Whatever happened, Starfire," he added, tone doused with promise, "we will figure it out. And you _will_ get your powers back. This I promise with my life."

Starfire glanced at him, cheeks still tinged pink, and smiled. "I know, Robin. Things will work out for the best, of that I am sure." She let her eyes drift over their linked hands. "It is just a matter of how to get it back."

* * *

Raven cracked open her heavy eyes, her side throbbing as if a drum were being played in her body. She blinked, eyes aching at the bright white walls that greeted her vision. She growled slightly. Everything was bright and happy and cheery and she_ hated_ it. Raven glanced at the down quilt covering her body. Even the bloody sheets she was laying on were a bright, happy blue. She stared at the walls, her head pounding at the happy colors and an angry ticking throbbing on her forehead. Why was everything so goddamn _bright_?

When Beast Boy walked in, he found her glaring at the wall as if it were him making a stupid joke. He grinned, a huge black bear propped against his hip. She didn't notice he was there until a huge stuffed animal blocked her view. She glanced at the animal, then at the green teen holding it. She found herself softening as he grinned widely.

She studied the patch above his eyebrow, then at the thin scratch below his right eye. Raven tried to sit up, feeling that she owed him that much for visiting her, but found that lying down was painful enough. She cringed as her ribs shouted profanities at her for even breathing.

Beast Boy dragged a chair up, the legs screeching across the tiled floor. He sat down slowly, cringing at the loud noise he had unconsciously caused. He sat the bear down beside him, busying himself by arranging it to his preference, but never letting his eyes make contact with hers.

With a raised eyebrow, Raven snapped her fingers to gain his attention. He jumped, his eyes snapping to her face. "What is wrong with you? I can't look _that_ bad," she managed to say, fearing that it was indeed the case. Unfortunately, Raven didn't have the energy to lift her hand to find out if this was the reason Beast Boy wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Sighing heavily, Beast Boy stood up and started to pace. Her eyes were crossing just by watching him. For someone so small, he sure could move. Raven held up a hand, the other massaging her throbbing temple. "Do you have to do that? My head hurts enough in this stupid bright room. I don't need you to pace like that."

His gaze cut to her face, taking in the difference. She was pale, but no longer the gray she used to be. The chakra diamond on her forehead was gone, but what got him were her eyes. They were flashing with emotions. Emotions he could_ read_. She was confused, shocked and in pain, but strongest of all was a shallow tinge of worry.

Raven growled low in her throat. "Tell me what's wrong." It was more of a threat than anything else, but her eyes betrayed her threat. The worry was slowly starting to gain strength. He knew she was thinking that worst, her mind forming thoughts of one of their teammates wounded or dead.

Quickly, Beast Boy threw himself into the chair, eyes dark with nervousness. He didn't know how to go about this, but knew if he didn't explain things quickly, Raven really would think that one of the Titans had been killed. †

"Raven...when Cyborg wrecked the car... something happened," he said lamely, using his hands to help get his point across.

She sat up, ignoring the pain in her side the best she could. "What happened? Was somebody hurt? Or, or killed?" Her eyes were now over powered with worry.

He shook his head rapidly, telling himself to be calm. It was what Raven needed at a time like this. He sat down, elbows braced on the arm of the chair.

He covered his mouth with his hand, slouching slightly, his long fingers tapping against his cheek. He removed his hand, starting out slowly with, "Raven, when we wrecked, something went wrong and ...well, you and Star lost you powers. I don't know how, so don't ask. This was something Cyborg said, and you know we speak two completely different languages when it comes to anything smart. You're human. And we don't know how to get them back. That's…really all I can tell you. I guess it means that you don't have any of your demonic powers, and that all that mediation you do won't help anything, seeing as there nothing to mediate over, unless you want to do it for the hell of it. So all I can tell you is…you're like me…minus the green skin, and shifting and—" Beast Boy couldn't seem to stop his rambling, but everything he said after this was lost on Raven.

Raven's mind was speeding painfully over the new knowledge. She was human? Her powers were _gone_? How did this happen? Could it be possible? Was Beast Boy trying to get a rise out of her? Was this some sick excuse of a joke? But one look at Best Boy's somber eyes quickly dispersed the last idea. But wait, if her powers were gone, could she actually feel without harming anyone? Could she actually be..._normal_? Is that what this meant? That her father no longer had any form of control over her?

Beast Boy could almost hear the wheels in Raven's mind churning. He expected her to be mad, or depressed, but when she turned to him, her eyes were soft and slightly unsure. "Beast Boy...can I...feel without hurting anyone, now that my powers are gone?"

He never thought of that. Now that she was human, she would be able to express any emotion. He bit his lip, lower fang pressing tightly against his upper lip.

He watched her, surprise flashing in his dark green eyes. He nodded his head slowly, unsure of how to answer that. "Yeah. Yeah, I…guess it does."

Raven turned away from him, eyes darting rapidly over the room as reality settled into her mind. "I…can feel…no more worrying about my father. Or hurting others. No more double thinking my feels, or consoling with myself to see if it's okay to do something I should be able to do without problems. I…won't be…under his thumb anymore." When she turned to him, her eyes were wide with shock.

And for the first time, Beast Boy saw the real Raven smile.

She didn't think about it when her mouth lifted, didn't have to think about her powers when she felt the heavy weight lift off her shoulders and slip down her eyes.

She did not even bother to brush the tears aside as she turned to him, body leaning slightly toward him despite the pain. "Do you know what this means?" She asked softly, eyes softening with each second that ticked by, until he found himself looking into the most innocent eyes he had seen next to Starfire.

He stared at her, heart galloping inside his chest. Was this the girl who hid behind her powers? Was this the girl he tried so hard to bring out? Beast Boy let out a pent up breath and let his eyes trace over every plane of her face as if he were seeing her beauty for the first time. "That you might actually be nicer to me?"

Her grin turned into a cocky smile, causing his galloping heart to come to a stumbling halt and trip over his lungs. "No, that's mandatory." Raven let out a sound that bordered between a sigh and a laugh. "It means I can be normal. I can express joy, fear, anger, anything I want! And nothing will be destroyed! I have dreamed of this since I was six and found out I couldn't feel."

She glanced at him, her eyes watering. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it as she tugged him closer to her. "Beast Boy, I can feel." She let out another airy sound. "And I _love_ it."

He glanced up at her, a blush blooming beneath his skin. Her eyes were slightly hesitant as she stared at her hand, pale against his. When her eyes lifted to his, there was such a strong uncertainty that he wanted to console her without knowing the reason behind her emotions.

"Beast Boy," she said softly, and before he could even think as to why she seemed so shy, found himself in the warm circle of Raven's arms.

Despite the pain, she grip tightened on his neck, forehead pressed against his neck. . His hands twitched at his side, unaware of what to do. When Raven's grip seemed to grow desperate, Beast Boy let his uncertain hands wrap around her waist, careful of her cracked and broken ribs. He studied his hands on her, and found that they looked so big compared to her small body. That was a shock to him, considering he was barely taller than Raven's five foot four frame. Briefly, he hoped he hit a serious growth spurt before he turned eighteen…

She pulled back after what seemed like beautiful agonizing hours, laying her hands in her lap, a tiny hint of a blush creeping beneath her milky skin. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and he noticed that it wasn't purple, but black. He blinked, unconsciously picking up a strand and rubbing it through his fingers. It was softer than he would have imagined, almost like slipping his fingers through silk.

She watched him, wondering why he was so drawn to her hair. Then, she thought about it, her mind going over what Beast Boy had said earlier. She was human now, so that meant that she had changed in personality and looks. Right?

"Beast Boy?" He slid his gaze away from her hair, meeting her eyes, which were still violet. At least that much had stayed the same.

"Hmm?" She bit her lip, wondering if she had enough strength to look in a mirror and see what she looked like.

"Can I… have a mirror?" His brows creased as he looked around the room in search of one. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, knowing that the only way to get to one was to actually move off the bed. She glanced at the door leading to the bathroom. Grimacing, she yanked the IV out of her hand and pushed the covers off.

Beast Boy watched her, and then slapped himself mentally. _Dude, Beast Boy, help her_. _You, for the mean time, can be her knight in shining armor. Prove chivalry isn't dead. _He grabbed her hand softly, helping her from the bed. She cringed as she slid down his body, leaning on him for support when the pain sliced through her. Beast Boy's hands were warm on her skin as she stumbled to the bathroom. When she made it to the bathroom door, breath heavy from the journey she had just made, she glanced down at her hospital gown with a weak glare. "Ugh, these are the ugliest things known to man."

He smiled as he helped her stand at the mirror, her weight braced against the sink.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of herself. "Oh my God. I don't even look like my old self." He nodded, nonchalantly rubbing her back soothingly.

She pulled on a piece of her black hair, tugging on if as of to see of it was real. Her eyes snapped back to his face. "This is unbelievable." She shook her head, rubbing a temple as the ache throbbed behind her skin.

"If Star and I lost our powers, why didn't you? And why now, why at this exact day and time? Was it the wreck? Or something else?" She turned to him and made a move to sit down on the toilet, but her body was too weak. Instead, she slid against him, forehead pressed against his collarbone. She wanted to pull back, wanted to prove that despite her loss of power she was still strong, but everything slammed back into her, thousands of questions racing through her mind.

Beast Boy didn't know what to do to make her feel better. It had to be hard, having to hold everything in, then to having it all break free when the barrier was broken down without warning.

His hands were hesitating again as he slid his palm over her hair, fingers slightly fisting against the soft mane. "It will be fine, Raven. We'll figure it out and get your powers back." He said, hoping the uncertainty wasn't present in his voice, though it shimmered through his body language.

Beast Boy didn't know what to think when she stiffened against him, hands fisting in his shirt as she turned her cheek to his chest. Her voice was soft, yet hard. The fingers against his shirt tightened to the point where it was painful.

"But . . . I don't want them back."


	5. Welcome Home

Cyborg grunted as the mechanic reshaped the metal coating his arm. It had been weird, going to the auto shop instead of the hospital, but as luck would have it, Caitlin, the girl who worked at Auto Zone, had a part time at the garage. Cyborg liked to think it was fate, that this was meant to happen, and that the pain was completely worth it.

She watched as her brother, a tall, lean man with his hair covered by a red bandana, worked his magic on the metal teen. She glanced at Cyborg, then back to his arm. Her curiosity had been heavy when she first saw the cyborg, but now, as she got a closer look at what he really was made of, she had to fight back the urge to flitter around her brother and ask, "Whatcha doin'?" as she had when she was small. That would not have made a good impression on the amazing man sitting on the metal stool her brother used when he got lazy and wanted to lean against the wall and sleep.

Instead, she shifted her feet, rocking from one to the other. "So . . . what happened?" He glanced at her, gray eye calm as the light flashed off the red glass over his other eye, and she managed to stutter, "I mean, how did your, uh, arm bend. I mean the metal."

She blushed, sticking her hands in her pockets. He smiled slightly, the bended metal slicing into his human skin as the mechanic tried to bend it away from the flesh.

"Bad wreck."

He glanced away, thinking about all that happened, and unconsciously talking to himself. "It was if the car was being controlled, or had been tampered with. When I checked the car out, after Beast Boy and Robin had been dropped off at the hospital, I found that the seatbelts were cut half way across the middle, and the cloth I found didn't belong to anyone else. The brake lines had been severed too. Clean cut... And the whole thing about Raven and Starfire losing their powers makes no since once so ever. It...it just doesn't make any sense." Cyborg brooded over this, mind whirling as the machine in him analyzed the information.

Caitlin watched him, sympathy filling her voice. "Well, did you or anyone else do anything to tick someone off?"

His eyes lifted to hers as he laughed the sound vacant and bitter. "We're the Teen Titans. Every villain is pissed at us. Maybe, just maybe, Slade had something to so with this. But, I doubt it."

Michael, Caitlin's brother, patted the metal on Cyborg's arm, which was now flat and smooth. The human skin around the metal had been wrapped with gauze from the first aid kit at his feet. "There, all fixed, dude. That was a pretty bended piece of metal, Bro, and it happened to be cutting into the skin. You're lucky blood doesn't make me faint, or else you would have been in major trouble."

Cyborg thanked him as he walked out, the metal on his feet clicking against the hot, cracked pavement. Caitlin ran after him, taking deep breaths when she reached him, her chin length, black hair falling in her face.

Cyborg stopped, waiting for some sort of reply from her. "Maybe...I...can...help...you." She breathed between each word, her heart thumping in her chest. Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest, not to be intimidating, but because he wanted to see how Raven and Starfire were. He was slightly impatient, despite the fact that he found the tiny woman hot.

"How could you help?" He asked his voice controlled. He really was curious as to why she thought she could.

She stood up, her five-foot frame barley reaching his chest. "Well, like you, I know bunches of mechanical things, and I'm from a long line of famous detectives. So, if you'll allow it, I can help."

He thought about it, deciding finally that any type of help would be better than none at all. _And besides_, he thought, _I planned on getting to know her better, so this is the perfect time_. _Fate, maybe you aren't such a bitch after all_. He nodded a grin on his lips. He held out a hand, and she took it gratefully. "You got yourself a job."

* * *

Apollo slammed his fist down with a bellow of rage. "Why?! Why did you let them live? I told you, I wanted them dead! Can you not follow one simple instruction? Is your mind still that of the old, crippled man?" Chaos flinched, but kept his back straight and shoulders back. His brother was hostile and a tad bit intimidating, but now, with the young girls' powers, he was stronger, his strength on equal turf to his brother.

"Because, we may have use for them later." Chaos said calmly, despite his ancient heart pounding inside his young chest.

Apollo glared at his younger brother, slowly getting up from his wing-backed chair. He walked around the large, cherry wood desk with slow, intimidating steps.

Hands braced behind his back, Apollo circled Chaos in small, caging steps. "What use will they be? We have no use for them now. They are worthless to the Titans, just as we planned. _We don't need them_." Chaos watched his brother from lowered lids, blood pounding in his ears.

At his brother's silence, Apollo snarled, yanking a piece of his brothers long silver hair in his hands, almost ripping it from his scalp. Chaos bit back a scream of pain.

"Chaos, we weren't paid to keep them alive. We were told to kill them. And, in less you were informed differently, you screwed everything up!" His voice rose, almost frantic.

Chaos gathered up his valor, looking his brother straight in the eyes. Chaos was the demon of electricity, and with the Goth and Tameranians' electrical powers, he was almost undefeatable. His brother was the only one with enough strength the kill him, but he didn't let this affect him. The girls would have had the power to destroy him, but he took them away. They now beat through his veins, so now all he had to worry about was pissing his brother off and losing his head in the process.

Apollo fisted his hands together, his claws digging into his pale hands, a steady trickle off blood splattering on the floor. Chaos studied his brother, fear flashing in his silver eyes.

Apollo's eyes were solid white, the only color being a red pupil. Unfortunately, Apollo controlled almost anything. From nature, to metal, to peoples' minds and actions. Electricity was the only thing he couldn't seem to get a hold on, which was slight advantage for Chaos. It depended upon his mood. And when he was ticked, he always tried his anger out on Chaos.

Apollo doused his anger, eyes flitting closed to rein in the fury. "Now, tell me once again why you kept them alive."

Taking a deep breath, Chaos said weakly, "Because, we have been alone for the past two centuries and frankly, I am tired of it. I...thought that if they were kept alive, they could keep us company until their life is taken, like most mortals. I think...sex slaves would forever ruin their will as conquerors. We break that, and we will never have to worry about...them again."

He waited for the strike, expected it, and wondered why he never felt it. Chaos dared to open his silver eyes, and watched almost stupidly as his brother tapped a yellowed claw against his chin.

Apollo grinned after a long, agonizing pause, baring vampire-like teeth. "You know, Chaos, that's not such a bad idea. I haven't had a decent woman in decades. They would sate my pent up desire. I like the way you think. I'm sure they can handle a slight change in plans."

Chaos let out a breath he was unaware he'd been holding. Apollo turned, his red cape billowing behind him. He plopped down in his wing-backed chair, kicking his boot-clad feet onto the desk, legs crossed at the ankles. He contemplated his brother's words, mind enjoying the possibilities the more he though he analyzed.

Apollo leaned forward, his long blonde hair falling over his broad shoulders. "How soon can you bring them to me?"

Chaos grinned, his shoulders relaxing at the amusement flashing in his brother demonic eyes. "As soon as you would like them."

He grinned, tapping his long nails over the wood. "First, I would like to see them. Place cameras in the tower while they are gone and make sure they are not detected. And do it now." Chaos nodded, fire rising around him. He grabbed the edge of his silver cape and in an instant, vanished in to thin air, Apollo's evil laugh echoing around him.

* * *

Robin left Starfire's hospital room with a frown, body slouched forward as he headed to Raven's room. Flashbacks of the wreck flew though his mind. Seeing Starfire laying there, unmoving, body as still as death as she lay in a pool of her own blood lying in a pool. Then seeing her once orange tinted skin tan and human features taking the place of alien features. And seeing Raven with black hair and pale skin, motionless and bruised. It was still shocking to know that they had lost two of the strongest team members in just one day.

He rapped on the door lightly, stepping in gradually when on one answered. Raven was not in her bed, and the sound of weeping filled the air. He glanced around hastily, catching sight of Beast Boy's camouflage ensemble around the corner of the bathroom door.

He walked in, standing in front of the bathroom door, hands tucked inside his jeans. Beast Boy spotted him, and he shook his head, as if saying 'Don't ask'. Beast Boy turned back to Raven, whose face was buried against his chest, breath hitching in her chest. He lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, raising her face so he could search her eyes. "Raven, why don't you lie back down and get some rest? We can try to figure things out after we all get some shuteye."

She hiccupped, nodding slowly as tears still feel down her cheeks. Beast Boy smiled reassuringly as he lead her to the bed, then pulled the covers over up to her neck. She winced when he laid her down, the pain racing up and down her entire body until she felt the telltale signs of darkness beckoning toward her.

He brushed his fingers over her temple as she drifted off, and then walked out with a sigh, Robin hot in his heels. "Beast Boy, what's going on?"

When they reached the waiting room, Beast Boy slid down into a chair, his hands massaging his eyes. With elbows braced on his knees, he muttered, "Raven doesn't want her powers back. She's glad they're gone and she feels guilty because she can't fight alongside us. She thinks that we won't need her anymore. Yet, despite that, she doesn't want them back. She can't decide _what_ she wants," Beast Boy said with a grunt.

Robin sat down next to him, slouching back against the chair. "That sounds like something Star would say." Beast Boy leaned back with a heavy sigh, eyes gazing dully at the white walls.

"Yeah, you're right. It does." He tore his eyes away, looking at Robin with exhausted eyes. "Speaking of which, how is she?"

Crossing his legs at the ankles, Robin smiled slightly. "Pissed. She wants her powers back. I would have thought that Starfire would have been the one to cry and Raven the one to be pissed. But, I guess that's not the case."

Beast Boy nodded. "Girls," he sighed, throwing a lazy arm behind the chair, "Always surprising, never reasonable."

* * *

Starfire counted the cracks on the ceiling with muted displeasure, reaching two hundred and fifty before losing count and starting again. Betty, the nurse, had said that they could leave today, since they appeared to be in fine condition. Unfortunately, things were taking their sweet time in getting down. Paper work was being filled out, transportation was being arranged, and precautions were being taken to insure that nothing happened to them once again. They wanted to make sure the path to the tower was not wrought with peril. That, and they were getting medication filled.

With a sigh, Starfire pulled her attention away from the ceiling, instead reflecting upon the wreck that occurred the day before. It felt so weird, being human. She just felt...defenseless and weak. Almost as if she were no longer needed in this world she now called home. What place was there for her if she could not protect the city? What chance did she stand in being needed by anyone? The only reason she was on Earth was to get away from being sold to a different planet, but also in aiding those who could not protect themselves. She was worthless now without her powers. Sighing at the sinking knot in her stomach, Starfire tried to find a useful way to bide the time ways to pass the time.

She ended up pacing back and forth the small room, seeing as floating mindlessly around the hospital was out of the question. It saddened her that she had become so used to having them around. Now that her powers were gone, she didn't know what to do with herself. She had hoped that Robin had been mistaken, that Cyborg had been incorrect in his scan, but after she had futilely tried to fly around them room, or even conjure her power into her hands, nothing had happen. No power, no flying, no hope. So Robin, as usual, had been right in his assumptions.

She was human. Plain, boring, everyday human. Nothing set her apart from those around her. And there was _nothing_ she could do about. She could no longer battle with her team, or defend Robin from infatuated mobs of girls. Starfire had officially become worthless. Now, she truly felt like a troq.

She wiped hastily at the tears that gathered behind her eyes. Taking deep breath, she willed the ache in her heart to go away, plopping down on the side of the bed and waiting for Robin to come take her home. How they were going to get home was still an unanswered question she could mull over without too much pain, considering she used to fly them home, or they had traveled in the T-Car. She wondered how Cyborg was taking the destruction of his creation when he happened to walk in.

She almost ran into him in her haste to hug him, but he held her unharmed shoulder with a chuckle at her excitement at seeing her teammate. "Whoa, there, Star. What's the rush?"

She smiled at him, eyes crinkled at the corners. "It is nothing, I was just depressed, and that is all. It is hard to believe that I am now rendered futile in battle and I have no prior knowledge of being human, so I am just trying to figure it all out. But you're here, so things do not seems so hopeless."

He gave her a sad smile, human eye skimming over her new human appearance. "You know Starfire, you don't look much different." His eyes studied her features approvingly. "You're skin's tan, not orange," he said with a nod of his head. He reminded her of a buyer gauging a show horse. She giggled. "You're eyes are still green. Still innocent. The green around the iris is gone now. You hair, if I'm not mistaken, just got a hell of a lot longer, which I don't understand. Are you taller? I think you're taller. Why are you taller?" He blinked "And are those long eyebrows I see? Awh, and I thought you're short eyebrows were endearing."

She smiled at him. "For Tameranians, the growth of anything is delayed and slow compared to the human development cycle. I guess now that I am…human, my growth has hit its peak."

His mouth formed an 'O' of understanding. He then grinned. "Well, ready to head home?" She nodded, grabbing the roses from Robin and the other gifts brought by the rest of the team. Raven even had Beast Boy give her a small purple bear. Beast Boy had then lugged in a huge green teddy bear with pink and white balloons tired to the paw, the card attached to it's ear proclaiming, "Get Well Soon!" And Cyborg, bless him, gave her the biggest cookbook he could find in Jump City. It had everything from desserts, to meals, to snacks. Starfire knew it would keep her busy those long, agonizing days when the loss of who she was caught up with her.

Cyborg grabbed her belongings, which brought a question to her mind. "Where is Robin?" Cyborg turned his back to her as a coy smile spread of his mouth. Cyborg hefted Beast Boy's present to his hip as he arranged the flowers in his hand. "Oh, he went to get breakfast. And mustard."

She sighed, heart sinking as her stomach lurched uncomfortably. "Cyborg?"

He turned to her, eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

She groaned. "I have no desire to digest mustard." She gave a grave sigh. "I really am damaged."

He chortled the whole way to the elevator.

* * *

Beast Boy helped an irritable Raven to the elevator of the hospital, arm hovering behind her back in case she stumbled. He refused to touch her, much to Raven's annoyance. The irritability was heavy in her tone as she snapped, "Aren't they supposed to let me ride to the front door in a wheelchair?"

He laughed, shaking his head as he let her into the empty elevator first. "No, I told them not to."

She growled at him, wishing her ribs weren't broken so she could pummel him. "If I wasn't in so much damn pain, I swear I would hit you. As a matter of fact, when I'm healed, you're getting a beat down. A bloody, horrible, agonizing beat down in which I laugh manically as you bleed you're life away at my feet."

He cringed at the image. "You wouldn't hit lil' ole me now would you?"

She glared. "You're damn right I would." He chuckled at the serious glint in her eyes, pressing the first floor button on the large elevator. "You're unbelievable, Rae."

She grunted, adjusting her weight to her right leg. She had a slight limp, due to the fact that she bruised her left kneecap when it hit the metal on the console between Cyborg and Robin's seat.

The doors opened, and they slowly walked out into the bright sunlight. Raven groaned, eyeing Beast Boy reluctantly as she squinted against the sun. Her leg throbbed painfully, and Raven told herself that it was her human nature to lean her body against him. A blush spiked his skin color.

"Why does everything have to be so bright? Geez, if the rain doesn't come soon, I might actually get used to it…God forbid."

Beast Boy laughed. "Isn't that a good thing? I mean, we do survive on light."

Raven glanced at him, her eyes gleaming. "Hn, depends on who you ask."

Beast Boy grinned, spotting Cyborg and Starfire near a bright yellow taxi. Cyborg was helping Starfire into the backseat, his laughter loud against the morning traffic across from the hospital. Beast Boy gave a small wave, one hand held loosely against Raven's waist to keep her balanced. He walked up to a highly amused Cyborg and slightly annoyed Starfire.

"What's so funny?" He asked, eyebrow raised as Starfire gave a high snort and turned her chin up at the metal teen. Cyborg gave another bark of laughter, body bent forward at the waist to rest his hands against his knees.

Starfire glared at Cyborg, then turned hot green eyes to Beast Boy. "All I said was I have no desire to consume mustard and that I really am damaged." Her mood soured considerably when Beast Boy choked on a laugh.

A smirk danced across Raven's mouth as Beast Boy tried to hide his amusement with a sad excuse for a cough. "You have to admit, Star, it is amusing." Starfire harrumphed, sticking her nose in the air as Beast Boy proceed to burst into uncontrollable chuckles.

Wiping the tears from his human eye, Cyborg patted the taxi beside him. "Since my baby is destroyed, we have to take a cab." As they slid in beside a still pouting Starfire, who refused to talk to them, Cyborg plopping down in the passenger seat, Raven asked, "How are you handling it?"

Cyborg glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, you mean the car?" He sighed. "It's pretty hard, but I can always make another one. I'm just glad no one was killed."

Cyborg told the cabbie the Tower address as he settled back in his seat, mind still spinning with possible reason for the girls' sudden loss of power. Raven watched the shadows settle over Cyborg's face, hands folded tightly in her lap. She jumped when Beast Boy laid a comforting hand over hers. She met his eyes, body softening at his reassuring smile. But she turned away, guilt clenching at her heart. She knew that she would have to tell her teammates that she did not want her power back.

But how could she tell them when it would break their hearts?

* * *

Robin secured the last balloon in place with a grunt, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Content, he grinned, and turned on his heel toward the kitchen. After they left the hospital yesterday, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg had decided that the girls needed to come home to a happy atmosphere after their predicament. So, when their teammates had been sleeping off their medication, they had purchased everything from sandwiches, to tofu, to huge things of mustard. He didn't know if Starfire still had the same appetite after losing her alien habits, but if she did, her favorite drink would be ready for her. If not, then he reasoned that they would have a helpful supply for future cookouts.

He heard the metal door slide open, followed quickly by Starfire's pleased gasp. "Oh, it is beautiful! I have never seen so many colors in my entire being! Especially in one's home!" She turned in slow circles, taking it all in with giddy eyes.

Raven shook her head at her teammate's normal antics, pushing off Beast Boy to move toward to couch. Beast Boy fluttered behind her in case she took a nosedive, hands wringing and words sticking to the roof of his mouth. When her bottom touched the couch, she smirked at him, proud that she could do something on her own without his help. He smiled at her, eyes soft as he plopped down beside her. Sitting, Beast Boy began scooting over gradually when her glare seemed to intensify. Before long, Beast Boy had become one with the far arm of the couch. Raven nodded in approval, reaching out to grab a small sandwich from the platter Robin had just sat out.

Starfire sat down gently beside Raven, Coke in hand and plate of food balanced in her lap. Cyborg grinned as he tossed Beast Boy a controller. The shape shifter barely caught it before it hit his forehead. He grappled for it with both hands, eyes shifting up to a smirking Cyborg.

"Huh?"

Cyborg chuckled evilly as he squeezed in between Starfire and Beast Boy. "We are going to play a game. Haven't done it in a while, so I figured now was the perfect time to beat you into the ground."

Beast Boy pouted, body leaned forward in his usual game position. "Bring it on, Rusty."

His eyebrow twitched. "Well then, shall we proceed?"

Beast Boy grinned wolfishly. "Let's get it started."

Raven watched the characters on the screen fight, each hit and roundhouse kick followed by the groans and a snapped, "Ha!" from her two teammates. Robin propped a hip against the couch with a sigh as Cyborg followed through with his promise, much to Beast Boy's displeasure.

"Dude, that was so unfair! Do you know how many levels I had to beat to get the upgrade you just demolished? Gah, now I have to start all over!" Beast Boy groaned, body jerking to the side as his player (who Raven just realized was a busty redhead with almost nothing on) moved to get away from an equally busty blonde. Raven felt her eye twitch.

"Ha! My lady so just kicked your ass!" Beast Boy gloated heartily as Cyborg's character's head rolled from her shoulders. "Never underestimate me, Rusty!" As Cyborg bowed his head in failure, Beast Boy proceeded to do a victory dance that looked strangely like the monkey.

"Who now challenges the awesome Beast Boy? Do you have to guts to take me on?" Cyborg grunted at Beast Boy's low giggle, his game controller held out to the next player. Robin was on his way to take it when a pale hand wrapped around it. Robin blinked rapidly as Raven motioned for Cyborg to scoot over. "I'll play," she said, smirk growing in strength as Beast Boy plopped down on the couch with wide, pleased eyes.

"You want to play me? Seriously?"

Raven leaned back against the couch as she breezed through the possible characters, deciding on a tall, muscled samurai who looked more like a hot god than a video game player. "Hmm, yes. I think I can beat you at your own game. It's time someone did."

Beast Boy's eyebrow arched as he slid into his playing position. "Well, then, let's get started."

And after Raven proceeded to beat Beast Boy into the ground , they sat around the couch, mountains of food towering around them, their laughter loud and joyous. Beast Boy leaned back on his palms, legs crossed and smile a mile wide as Raven prodded jokingly at him. Starfire smiled at Cyborg's jokes as Robin rolled his eyes, arm thrown nonchalantly behind Starfire.

And for the first time in years, the five Titans dropped their guard. They didn't pretend to be superheroes, didn't try to be what they city needed them to be. As the laughter hit its highest, the legendary Teen Titans finally became what they had always been denied


	6. Confused

Starfire lay down on her bed, hair spread around her pillow. She rested her injured arm across her stomach, turning her head slightly to watch the macabre shadows paint a story against her walls. Her mind was whirling with all that had happened to them in the past twenty-four hours. It was strange, having Raven laugh and joke like the rest of them, even if it was just a soft chuckle or sarcastic blow at Beast Boy. It had been...personal, almost as if she had broken away from her past and let herself show who she really was. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it. No, she loved Raven so open, so different, but like the rest of the team, she was used to Raven being composed and disheartened and hating anything that brought joy to her dark world.

She ran her tongue over her busted lip idly as her mind immediately jumped to her predicament. It didn't feel right, walking on two feet. She was so used to flying anywhere and everywhere that walking with her feet planted firmly on the ground made her tire easily. The muscles in her calf hurt from merely walking around the tower.

She wanted her powers back, she admitted with a sigh. She wanted to be valuable to the team again, to be able to defend her and her friends with what she had been gifted with at birth, but now she could barley protect_ herself_, much less an entire city of innocent people. She didn't want to depend on anyone to protect her, especially Robin. Never before had someone sheltered her, and she did not need them to do so now.

Deciding that she was never going to get to sleep with her depressing thoughts, she sat up cautiously, heaving her legs over the side with care to make sure she not to jolt her side or irritate the stitches. When her bare feet hit the carpet, she stood leisurely, stretching out her body slowly to rid it of the kinks that had accumulated after being so still for so long. Starfire tiptoed to the door, slowly poking her head out to make sure no one happened to be around. Finding the coast clear, she made her way to the roof door.

Her feet padded against the cold concrete as she made her way to the edge of the roof, the end tugging lovingly at her loose hair. She sat down near the periphery, her knees tucked up to her chest and her arms circled tightly around them. She sat there for hours, eyes distant and mind throbbing with thoughts. After coming to the conclusion that she was getting nowhere, she sighed, instead deciding upon watching the sunrise.

She was so sidetracked from the real world that she never heard the metal door close and the sound of boots soft on the concrete. Someone laid a hand on her shoulder. Starfire jerked with a yelp, pressing her hand to her unruly heart as she glanced up at an amused Raven. The gothic teen eased down beside her, mimicking her posture and linking her hands over her legs.

They were quite as they watched the first rays of morning caress the horizon. Raven broke the peaceful silence by soft clearing her throat.

"Starfire?"

She glanced over at Raven, turning her cheek to her knees and watching her friend with troubled eyes. "Yes?"

Raven pursed her mouth, idly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Is it..._wrong_ that I don't want my powers back?"

Starfire watched a bird dart by them, winds spread widely. It landed gracefully on the roof, head cocked slightly. And it just so happened to be green. She grinned at Beast Boy's tactics, and glanced at Raven, eyes softening with humor. "Raven, if you do not them back, then it is not wrong."

Raven sighed, feeling guilty despite Starfire's assurance. "I mean I can feel now without having to hold back because of my powers. I can express emotions and I can actually..." Raven trailed off with a frown, eyes hard on her hands.

Starfire smiled, glancing at the green bird that moved stealthily closer. "Love?" Starfire finished for her, holding back a laugh when the bird staggered, tripping over its own feet and taking a serious nosedive.

Raven's eyes snapped to Starfire's. "I...um...I...guess... But, then again, when someone gets into trouble, I won't be there to save them. But, when I stop to think about it, I can feel now. I know you think I'm making a big deal out of nothing, but when I was being held back by my curse...I truly couldn't do anything. No laughter, no anger, no...love. But now I have a chance. I can laugh, cry, scream, _love_, and nothing will happen. No buildings will topple, no light bulbs will shatter, _nothing_. I just...don't know what to think anymore. I want to feel for the first time in my life, but I want to protect all that I care for. I can't do that with nothing to back me up." She gave a miserable groan, dispassionately watching the first rays of light filter through the water.

The green bird looked around, making sure that neither girl happened to be watching and morphed into a tiny fly, hovering inconspicuously around them. Raven glanced at it, swatted it with the back of her hand, and risked a glance at Starfire. "How does it make you feel

Starfire watched the fly stagger, as if intoxicated, and then fly off again. "I abhor it. I feel so...pitiable and weak. I am so used to flying that it hurts to walk like humans do. I can't shoot star bolts, or lead anyone out of darkness. I can't do anything. This...just doesn't seem right, as if it were not supposed to happen. And then, sometimes, I feel as if it was meant to happen for a reason. Oh, I am just so disorientated!"

Raven nodded, eyes trained on the rising sun. The wind blew slightly, taking the disoriented fly with it. Raven turned away from the bright light and studied Starfire. "How about we talk about something encouraging and something that doesn't bring us down more than we already are?"

Starfire grinned happily, and before long, their discontent was locked back inside their minds, buried beneath the laughter of Starfire and the slight smiles of Raven.

* * *

Beast Boy stumbled in, rather awkwardly, plopping down on the couch with a smoldering glare. "That's _it_! That is the _last_ time I spy on them. Next time, one of you are doing it. Then we'll see how you like getting smacked around!" Robin chuckled as Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest, fuming and mumbling about being swatted around by freaking chicks.

Suddenly, Beast Boy leaped up and shoved a finger in Robin's face. "Do you know how many times I was thrown against a wall or smacked at? Huh? Well, it's more than you and metal mouth put together."

Cyborg smothered a laugh behind a cough, mouth pursed. "Well, we aren't annoying flies." Beast Boy opened his mouth as if to say something, only to close it again with a heavy pout.

Cyborg snorted, yanked the remote that Robin held in his limp hand and started to channel surf. Robin watched the blurred images with a slight frown, his tone bored as he asked Beast Boy, "Well, what did they say?" Sighing, Beast Boy plopped down on the couch again, crossing his legs at the ankles and lazily resting his folded hands against his flat stomach. "Nothing that we didn't know already."

Robin bit back a sigh. "Okay, so we have one who wants her powers back, and one who doesn't. Then, we have the fact that we don't even know who, or what, took them in the first place. So basically, we're back to square one."

Cyborg had abandoned flipping through channels to eavesdrop on the discussion. "Maybe," Cy said slowly, head cocked to the side, "if we investigate their planets' history and the origin and basic makeup of their powers, we might find something of importance." Beast Boy and Robin exchanged looks of confusion.

"But how would that help anything?" Robin asked, mind turning over the idea. He thought of the pros and cons as he murmured, "Actually there is something valuable to know about their past. I mean, even if it leads to a dead end, at least we would have some basic knowledge on their ancestry. Maybe this has happened before. Maybe the trauma of the wreck sparked a defense mechanism inside them to protect their powers. It could be an ancient way of keeping others from _taking_ their powers when their body was in danger of dying or in serious peril."

Beast Boy nodded slowly, pretending he understood everything that Robin had just said. "So you think that maybe it's coded into their blood to shut off their powers when a serious accident occurs? 'Cause someone might steal it from their dead bodies? That, or just having their bodies hurt could have something to do with it?" Beast Boy tapped his fingers against his stomach. "Kinda farfetched, ain't it?"

Cyborg and Robin scowled slightly. Cyborg folded his arms over his chest, head cocked in annoyance. "Got anything better? That, of course, doesn't include warring planets or an army of hamsters. We would love to hear your ideas on possible reasons."

Beast Boy held up his hands in defense, eyebrows drawn together. "Wait, hold on a sec. I was just stating an opinion. Don't jump down my throat. Geez, I was just thinking that it sounded more like something you would read in a comic or something." He turned his head away from his teammates, frown settling over his features. He then decided that his input was unnecessary so silence was his best bet.

Robin sighed softly. "Don't worry about it, Beast Boy. But...we can't think of any other possibility, unless the wreck was caused intentionally so that some sick bastard could take their powers. But if that were the case, how did they do it? Magic? What was their motivation? So, really, we have nothing more than empty possibilities. We're just grappling at straws here."

The green teen nodded, his confidence lifting a fraction from before. "They only way to know if someone did this on purpose would be to check the T-car, right? I mean, maybe they somehow got into the tower and messed around with it. If nothing seems wrong, then, well, guess we're screwed, huh?"

Cy nodded, dropping the remote to the ground with a sigh. "It's the only thing we can really do right now. I can check out the T-car later on and check for any signs of tampering. You two," he said with a smiled, "can watch out for our now vulnerable teammates."

Raven and Star walked in to the main room, only to find their male companions bickering about something in hushed tones. Whatever it was that they were talking about sparked amusing anger in Robin and Beast Boy, for both boys' faces were flushed and eyebrows twitching.

Starfire and Raven exchanged looks of mischief, scheming silently with no words spoken. With stealth, they crept up to their teammates. Raven only caught bits and pieces of their conversation, but could tell that it had to do with them, in some way or another. Never one to like being talked about, Raven leaned down slightly, and asked, voice soft and deep, "What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy yelped, unprepared for her sudden appearance, and snapped his head up quickly. Robin, who was still trying to figure out how she managed to sneak up on him, the leader of the team, was unable to move in time. Raven cocked her head to the side as the boys jerked away from each other with a curse, Beast Boy clutching the top of his head, Robin pressing a large hand to his throbbing chin. Cyborg, thankfully, had caught a brief glance at Raven before she made her move, so he was placed far away from his unsuspecting male companions.

Raven cracked a smug smile while Starfire burst into peals of laughter, glancing in the opposite direction as if to hide the fact. Beast Boy glared at Raven, hands rubbing his abused skull. "How come when you lost your powers you became mean? Before this, ya'll would have never of done something like this."

Raven arched an amused brow, hands on slim hips. "You're right. I guess I really missed out, too. Forget meditating. You're the solution to forgetting about my anxiety."

His eyes squinted. "Lucky me. I am so glad you enjoy my pain."

She shook her head, something akin to a soft chuckle slipping from her mouth as she headed for the kitchen. "Me, too."

Starfire grinned, holding out her good hand to Robin. He took it with a slight frown at the pain throbbing through his jaw. Cyborg, ever the schemer, took the opportunity to add some spice to Robin and Starfire's hesitant relationship. He shoved Robin's butt with his foot so the Boy Wonder crashed into Starfire's chest, though lightly, so not to hurt her. She blushed hotly when Robin held her waist to keep them from falling, face buried against her. Robin blinked at the splash of purple and the hot skin beneath, pulling back with a snap when he realized where he had landed. He rubbed the back of his neck, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I… ah…sorry about that," Robin stammered and then aimed a furious glare at Cy. Cyborg grinned innocently, standing up with care and headed for the hallway.

"I'm gonna go the auto shop, maybe go take a look at the T-car, so I'll see you later." When the doors slid shut behind him, Cyborg laughed, shaking his head slowly. "Oh, that was _too_ much fun. Beast Boy and Raven are my next target, but first, I need to see Caitlin and go to the place where we wrecked to see if I find anything of importance."

He whistled, strutting cockily down the hall but stopped abruptly, cursing under his breath. "Well, damn, I'm gonna have to walk. I keep forgetting about the T- car being destroyed. Crap." He sighed heavily, turning around to head back toward the main room. He was still muttering beneath his breath when he passed the other members, heading for the main door.

Robin watched Cyborg go with a wolfish grin. "Serves him right."

* * *

All right, this is all I have for now. The White Rose: PoB will be my main focus, and when I hit a dead end, I'll get to this. So for now, this will be a mere side story. Good thing is that my summer is fast approaching, which means vampire hours and lots and lots of time on my hands. I am also seriously thinking about stepping away (not completely, of course) from Teen Titans and dabbling in Naruto. I am just itching to try that out; though I'm sure it'll be a bust. I gotta try, though. I started one (got about forty possible ways to write it) that sounded like it had potential, though I somehow managed to make it more angst-y for Sakura _without_ the help of Sasuke. Well, guess the only way to see if I might be able to pull off Naruto is to write and post it, huh? Anyway, after this, I'm getting started on the next chapter for TWR: PoB. Took me awhile, but I finally got the hang of writing it again! Damn writers block…gets me every time… 


	7. Who want's pizza?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Happy now? Cause I'm not.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
After two hours of searching the scene of the so-called crime, Cyborg sighed, scratching his head. "I haven't found anything useful. It just looks like any normal car wreck." Groaning, he looked around at the deserted road. Nothing was making sense. Even Beast Boy's interpretation was more of a lead then anything that Cyborg had found.  
  
Caitlin watched him, drumming her fingers against her jean-clad leg. "Maybe we just overlooked something." He glanced at her, exhaustion written all over his face. "No, I don't think we did. Wanna go get something to eat?" She smiled, nodding her head. "Sure. I would love to."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Apollo staggered backward, his eyes wide with fear. Chaos had never seen him like this and frankly, it freaked him out. Apollo's breath came in deep gasps as he stared at the screen, watching the two girls laugh, obviously taking pleasure in beating the boys' at a card game.  
  
Apollo was scared now. He had never seen the girls until now and he would have never thought the prophases were true. How could it be? He had killed them, made sure they suffered for their meddling. Could they be reincarnates of the warriors he had destroyed centuries ago? Did the threat they made actually become real?  
  
It all started to make since, why they were paid to take their powers and kill them. Could it be that time was repeating itself? That these girls, who resemble the deceased warriors, would save the world as they did before? He shook his head, sliding down in his seat. But, that couldn't be. He made sure that they were defenseless, unable to battle like the warriors had.  
  
Memories came flooding back in tidal waves, and he could have drowned in them. Hate flowed through his vein at the memory of the humiliation he suffered at the hands of the demon and Tamerainen. They made him like he was now, alone and wanted dead by both Azarath and Tameran.  
  
Chaos was afraid to move. He didn't know whether to reassure him, or to run as far away as he possible could. Apollo slammed a hand down, splintering the wood of his desk, sending shards of wood flying. "Chaos, I want to know anything and everything about those girls, dating back to their ancestors, got it?" He growled it out, sending icy fingers of fear down his young brothers spine.  
  
"Ye-yes, sir. Right away." Chaos said, cursing his fear. In an instant, he left his brother to stew over the newfound news.  
  
Apollo fisted his hands. "This can't be happening. No, not now. Everything was going perfect until now. Damn it! I can't let it happen again!" Apollo stood up, lifting his head heavenward, and let out an animal cry that shattered glass.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Starfire yawned, laying down her cards. "I think I will retire to my room. I did not have much luck sleeping last night." Robin nodded, watching her push her chair back and leave. He glanced at Raven, then Beast Boy, shuffling the cards.  
  
"Want another round?" Robin asked, laying the cards down in front of him. Beast Boy glared, but nodded. Raven leaned forward, grinning. "If your ready to lose again." He growled, dealing the cards. "Oh, I wont lose this time." She laughed, leaning back. "Whatever you say, Boy Wonder."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Their planets were at war with each other. Good against Evil. Tamerainan against Azarath. But, to the princess of Tameran, both sides were evil. At the very moment, she watched as an army brought children in chains up to her, bowing with grins as if they had done the right thing. Starlight, the princess, growled in disgust. "What do you think you are doing? Why are these poor children chained as if they are slaves?"  
  
The commander of the army smiled, he's black eyes flashing beneath his helmet. "But, Princess Starlight, they are slaves." She glanced at the poor demon children, cowering and cry out for their mothers and families. Hate flashed in her bright green eyes. "I order you to take them back! I will not have this, this, mockery in my kingdom! These are only children! Have you no heart?"  
  
Undaunted, the commanding officer stood up, out dwarfing her by a good foot. "But, Princess, we were commanded to take prisoners. By your father." She stood in shock, and then glared. "If you lay a hand on even one of these children, I will make sure you die a horrifying death." She turned on her heel, her bare feet sounding on the chiseled floor. The candles perched against the walls gave the long hallway an eerie glow, bouncing over the guards who stood watch.  
  
She barged into her fathers study, earning a glare from the king. He stood up, his green eyes cold and uncaring. "What is the meaning of this?" Starlight glared at her father, her chest rising with each deep breath she took. "Was it you who ordered those men to take those poor children as slaves?"  
  
He threw back his head and laughed. "Those are no children, dear daughter. They are beasts' and our enemies weak spot." She strode up to him, leaning a hand on the wooden desk. "But, they are only children. Have you no heart? Why have you changed? You would have never harmed a child. Un till mother died. Do you know how much you're disappointing her? She would have never wanted this."  
  
Her father roared, slapping his daughter and sending her sprawling to the floor. She glanced up, blood filling her mouth. And hatred flashing in her once bright green innocent eyes. She watched him pace, his gold cape flying behind him and the light making his silver hair shine. He turned, snarling. "How dare you speak of you mother like that to me?!" She smirked, pushing herself off the ground, standing gracefully.  
  
"You know I'm right. And you hate it. We are supposed to be good, and here you are, murdering children for your pleasure. She would hate you for this, as do I." With that, she walked out, pushing a young boy out of the way. He stumbled, watching her the whole time.  
  
Starlight wiped the blood of her mouth with the back of her hand. I have to do something. I cannot allow this to take place, at least not while I'm still breathing. She headed for the war room, closing the door silently behind her.  
  
With her head held high, she walked in, tracing the gold armor with a long finger. She grinned, knowing exactly what she would have to do. She slid on the body armor, twisting her long red braid under the helmet. She pulled a long sword of the wall, sliding it into the sheath around the armors waist. Deciding that she would need more than a sword and her powers, she pulled a bow and arrows off the wall, throwing it over her shoulder. She walked out, a grin splitting her face of the adventure she was about to endure.  
_  
Starfire awoken. She sat up, confused at her dream. "Why did it feel so familiar? "She mumbled to herself, chewing the inside of her mouth. "And why did she bear a resemblance to me so much? This is all to perplexing." She lay back down, pulling the covers over her head. I guess I just need to get more sleep. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven laid down her cards, grinning when two twin moans' erupted from her teammates. They had been playing '31' and she had beaten them twice already. She sighed, resting her chin in her cupped hands. "Next time you want to play me, make sure you know how." Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest, not taking the defeat well.  
  
Raven smiled, standing up and walking toward the kitchen. "I'm hungry." She said, rummaging through the refrigerator. "And there is nothing here I want." Robin glanced at Beast Boy, rolled his eyes, then said, "We can always get pizza, but Starfire is still sleeping." As if one cue, the doors slid open, and Starfire walked out. "I couldn't sleep. And I am hungry." Robin smiled, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"We can go get pizza, if you want. But we need to leave a note telling Cyborg we're going." The girls' nodded, then headed toward their rooms to get changed. Beast Boy and Robin were already changed in street clothes.  
  
Changed in normal oversized T-shirt and jeans, the girls' headed for the door, deep in conversation. Beast Boy watched Raven. Ever since he had met her, he had dreamed of bringing the emotional Raven out and now that she was here, he had another goal. To see how she felt about him. He didn't know exactly how to go about it, but he was dying to find out.  
  
While they walked down the busy sidewalks of Jump city, Star and Raven in front, Beast Boy pulled on Robin's sleeve, telling him to slow down. Stuffing his hands in his jean pocket, he glanced around. "Robin, I have a question."  
  
"What?" Robin folded his arms over his chest, watching people pass by.  
  
Sighing, he kicked a can lying on the sidewalk, accidentally hitting the back of Raven's leg. She stopped, glanced over her shoulder, glaring. "What was that for?" He blinked, groaning at his rotten luck. "Sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to." She raised a black brow, and then turned back to Starfire who was playing with a piece of her hair.  
  
Smiling to where only Starfire see, Raven rolled her eyes. "Men are such a pain." Starfire agreed, throwing the piece of hair back over her shoulder.  
  
Robin grinned at Beast Boy's luck, earning a glare from the green teen. "What is so fun-?"

He was cut off by a loud scream. The teen turned around, only to see a huge group of girls stare at them, posters filled with words of undying love for the men of Teen Titans.  
  
The leader of the mob, a girl with short blonde hair and a pink shirt, screamed, "Oh my God! It's Robin and Beast Boy from the Teen Titans! And the other titans' aren't with them! Get 'em!" Beast Boy and Robin exchanged looks, and then ran for their lives'.


	8. The mob and Starfire's plan

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Teen Titans.  
  
I thought this would be so cute, and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Robin and Beast Boy ran behind an ally wall; hands on knees and breathing deeply. Between breaths, Robin said, "Maybe...we...should...split...up." Beast Boy glanced over, slowly agreeing.  
  
"When we...lose them...where...do...we meet?" Dragging in air, Beast Boy coughed. The sound of screaming filled their ears and their eyes widened.  
  
"This is sad, "said Beast Boy, hands clasped together as if in prayer," We're super hero's. We should be able to take on a head of obsessed girls." He glanced at Robin, his eyebrows drawn together. "Right?"  
  
Robin glanced down at the shreds of his black shirt, swallowing. "Beast Boy, they ripped my shirt. I don't think we can get through to them while keeping our clothes on. So, unless you want to be stripped down in the middle of Jump City, I recommend we run as fast as possible."  
  
Jumping from behind the wall, they ran as fast as they could. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah, dogging people. Regrettably, Robin could not changed into animals so he was stuck with running. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

(With Starfire and Raven)  
  
Starfire and Raven glared at the direction the mob headed. "How the hell are we supposed to save them? We have no powers, therefore no way of scaring them off." Starfire glanced at Raven, a plan forming in her mind. She grinned evilly, tapping her index finger on her cheek. "I have an idea."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
(Beast Boy)  
  
He was starting to get exhausted. The girls behind him were not slacking off and the screams were hurting his sensitive ears. He morphed back into his human form, still running, and then it hit him. _I'm so stupid! Why don't I change into a bird for crying out loud?_ But before he could, someone grabbed the back of his shirt, pushed him against the wall, braced their hands on the side if his head, and pressed their lips against his.  
  
Stunned, he blinked. Raven pulled back slightly, growling, "Just do what I do. There is no way the mob can find you now." He nodded idiotically, and then heard the sound of screams getting closer. She was glad she had been walking the way she had, because if not, she would have never been able to hide in the ally and grab Beast Boy.  
  
Raven glanced to the side, and then at Beast Boy, her eyes going wide. He grabbed her hips, pulling her against him and crushed his mouth to hers. She gave a small squeal, going rigid from shock. When her muscles loosened, she kissed him back, smiling against his mouth as the mob ran by them, screams of, "Beast Boy I love you!" sounding.  
  
Raven thanked the mind of Starfire. She has not exactly come up with the whole kissing thing, but had suggested that they cover them so the mob couldn't tell who they were. Raven grinned, deciding her plan was much better. She turned her head and placed one hand on his cheek so that she was obscuring Beast Boy from everyone's view  
  
Beast Boy felt her smile. His mind was still reeling at the fact that Raven was kissing him. Raven was kissing him. His heart did a summersault as he repeated it over and over in his mind, that and the fact her lips were still pressed against his. He was afraid to do anything else, afraid that if he did, she would freak out and pull away.  
  
But, she pulled away anyway. The good thing was, all she pulled away was her lips, leaving her still pressed against him. Tucking a piece of short hair behind her ear, she grinned. "I guess my planned worked." To his dismay, she pulled back. "Ready to go eat? Starfire said she would meet us at the pizza parlor when she saved Robin." He nodded, and then blushed when she grabbed his hand and head toward the parlor.  
  
Beast Boy grinned, deciding that no matter what happened, whether Raven got her powers back or not, he was always going to inform her of her kiss. And also, he would always love her, emotional or not.  
  
(Robin)  
  
Deciding that jumping inside a garbage can was not the best solution, he pulled a rotten banana peel off his head. He hefted himself over the lip of the trashcan, throwing his legs over the side and landing gracefully on his feet. Lifting his shirt to his nose and sniffing, he pulled it down, making a sound of disgust. "Ugh, I stink. Next time, I'm jumping in a garden or something."  
  
He started to walk, heading for the nearest pond to wash the smell off. Kneeling down, he scooped up water in his hand, splashing his face. Robin heard the squeals of delight and groaned. He turned his head to see the mob rounding the corner, when he was pushed in the water, headfirst.  
  
He surfaced, spitting out water when he found a wet Starfire looking over his shoulder. She turned her green eyes to him, grinned, and then grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. The water was waist deep, covering the bottom of their bodies in water.  
  
He was stunned at first, and then it dawned on him, making him smile against her. She was protecting him from the mob of infatuated girls. Noticing that the screams were getting louder, he pulled her closer, water sloshing up to his damp chest.  
  
She laughed deep in her throat, cracking open an eye to see the mob run by, heels clicking on the paved sidewalk. Some glanced their way, 'oohed' and 'ahhed', then ran to catch up.  
  
When they were out of sight, the yells growing faint, she pulled back, glanced down at his shredded shirt, picked up a piece, studying it. "Robin, why is your shirt torn in to piece and..."she leaned closer, wrinkling her nose, "why do you smell like the breath of a blorthworm?"  
  
He laughed, pushing his wet hair out of his face. "It's a long story. Wanna go meet Raven and Beast Boy and get something to eat?" She nodded, grabbing all of her hair, pulling it over her shoulder and ringing the water out of it. .  
  
She glanced down at her cast that prevented her from ringing out most of the water, glaring at it. "I cannot wait until I rid of this hard cloth." He grinned, walked out of the waist deep pond and pulled her out.  
  
Tugging at her wet shirt, she blushed. "Do you think we should change before we meet them?" He shook his head, the crossed his arms over his chest. "No. Maybe my offensive odor will keep the ladies away." She laughed, sliding her arm through his. "Your right. Your odor is offensive." He gave a fake glare and she laughed again.  
  
"Come on, I am really hungry." He nodded, pulled his arm from hers and slid it around her waist. "Yep, and this smell is starting to get to me." She rolled her eye, scooting closer to him. "Me, too."


	9. Cyborg's story and Raven's idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. This is really starting to get boring, say it over and over.  
  
(Cyborg and Caitlin)  
  
Cyborg leaned back in his chair, his stomach completely full. Caitlin finished off her last fry, watching him. She wanted to ask something, but was afraid that it would ruin the good moment. But, she did anyway.  
  
"Cyborg?" He laid his chair down, glancing at her. "Yeah?" She wringed her hands nervously, biting her lower lip. He knew something was wrong. "How did you become a cyborg?" Oh yeah, something was wrong. He stared at her, trying to figure of he should tell her. He had only known her for two days, but he felt like he had known he forever. The only person he had told was Robin and no one else. Should he trust her enough to tell her?  
  
Caitlin watched him, wishing she had never asked. Clearing her throat, she said quietly, "You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry I asked." When he said nothing, her eyebrows drew together. "I'm really, really sorry, Cyborg. I didn't mean..."  
  
He stared off into space, saying quietly, "I played football in high school. I was one of the best. The best, actually. I won the championship, and the team wanted to celebrate. The punter, Dan Timberland, held a huge party at his house. I had never before drank, but they talked me into it. So, when I left, I was so drunk I could hardly walk straight, much less drive.  
  
"But everyone was drunk, not just me. No one even tried to stop me from getting in a car." His eyebrows scrunched together, as if he were trying to recall what happened. "I remember listing to Metallica, go figure. "He laughed, but it was dull and full of pain.  
  
"And then, I remember a bright light and the sound of an 18 wheeler. It was honking, but I was to drunk to care. The doctors said I hit it head-on. And the next thing I knew, I was what I am today. I would have died, _should_ have died, but they were working on an experiment, and I was the perfect person to test it on. I'm the only Cyborg so far, but I won't be the last."  
  
Caitlin swallowed the tears that threatened to overflow. "How old were you?" He glanced at her, studied her, before answering. "16. That was two years ago." He sighed. Then all of the sudden, he was grinning. "Wanna go watch a movie?"  
  
Blinking, she watched his human eye for any emotions. The only one she could find was excitement. Smiling, she said, "Sure, I would love to." He jumped up, practically picked her up off the seat, and grabbed her hand lightly.  
  
"Lets go. What do you wanna see? _Turbo Speed Racer_ 9 or _Return Of The Brain Eating_ _Aliens_?" She laughed at the names of the movies. "How about we see what else is there?" He grinned, pulling her hand and taking off. "That's fine with me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Robin)  
  
Raven wanted to do something outrageous. And Starfire was going to do it with her. But what? What could she do that would make them all faint? Starfire watched her, eyebrows raised in amusement. "What are you thinking of, Raven?"  
  
Raven jumped, blinking as if she had no idea where she was. "Hmm? What? What did you say?" Starfire rolled her eyes. "I was asking what are you thinking." Raven was about to answer when she glanced over, stopping in her tracks.  
  
Starfire almost ran onto her. The guys stopped talking long enough to look at the girls. Robin cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?" Raven glanced at them, grinning. "Why don't ya'll head back? Star and I are going to go shopping." Robin shrugged, saying a quick, "Okay," and going back to his conversation with Beast Boy.  
  
When they were out of sight, Raven pulled Starfire's arm, dragging her across the street. "Raven, what are we doing?" She laughed evilly, pushing the door open to a small parlor. "We are doing something outrageous." Starfire groaned. This was not going to be good.


	10. Grounded

Disclaimer: I think you know I don't own Teen Titans, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin wasn't sure he heard them right. "You did what?" Raven grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. She was sitting on the couch with Starfire while the guys paced in front of them. "We got a tattoo." Beast Boy fainted then was up faster than sound could travel. "How? Why? When? _Where?"_  
  
Raven laughed. "Umm, you know how, why, because I wanted to do something outrageous, when, well, after you left to go home, and where, on my shoulder." Beast Boy slapped a hand over his face and let it drop slowly. "I still can't believe this. This is just weird."  
  
Cyborg tried not to laugh. "You said Starfire got one too?" Starfire slowly nodded, watching Robin. He watched her, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm afraid to ask but where did you get one?" She licked her busted bottom lip, and mumbled, "On my hip."  
  
Robin blinked. _Hip? On her hip? Starfire got a tattoo on her hip? Oh man, this is so_ _bizarre_. He was so shocked he didn't even say anything. Starfire groaned inwardly. This was such a bad idea. Now, Robin was mad at her.  
  
Raven grinned, watching Beast Boy pace. He stopped in front of them, slamming a fist down in his palm. "That's it young ladies! You are both grounded!" Everything was quite for a minute before Raven and Cyborg cracked up. Starfire looked confused. "What is 'grounded'?"  
  
Raven wiped a tear from her eye. "It means that we are banned from certain things." Starfire nodded, but she looked totally miserable. Robin sighed, and sat next to her. She watched him, her green eyes worried. "Robin, are you mad at me? I didn't even know what a 'tattoo' was until it was over and done with. I am so very sorry."  
  
He smiled. "No, Star, I'm not mad, just...surprised, that's all." She instantly perked up. "Oh, joy! You are not angry with me!" She hugged him, making him blush. Beast Boy grinned, then glanced at Raven. He pointed at her, but could gather up enough anger to make his words mean. "You are in big trouble, missy!" She hid a grin.  
  
Cyborg was so amused. This was better than Jerry Springer any day. He wished Caitlin were here to see this.  
  
Defeated, Beast Boy sat down beside her. "What did you get?" She grinned. "You have to wait till tomorrow before you can see it." He sighed, turning his head so he could watch her. "I can't believe you did this." She smiled, raising her eyebrows. "Why can't you believe it?" He racked his brain for a good answer. "Because before you would have never done anything like this."  
  
She sighed, rubbing her sore ribs. "Why do you think I did it?" He blinked, at loss for words. It made sense, Raven doing this because she had never had the chance to do it before.  
  
But his mind wouldn't let it go. "What does it look like?" She laughed. "You'll see it tomorrow, Beast Boy." He morphed in to a puppy and gave her puppy eyes, jumping in her lap. Her lips twitched. "No, Beast Boy, not until tomorrow." His puppy eyes narrowed, and she laughed.  
  
Jumping off her lap, he morphed back, glaring. "Fine, then. See if I care. It's late and I'm going to bed so...see ya." She watched him leave, grinning. She turned to Starfire, saying, "He is so immature." Starfire smiled, rubbing a hand over her cast. "I think I will retire to my room." She stood up, Robin's eyes following every move she made. "Good night." When she disappeared into the dark hallway, Raven glared at Robin.  
He blinked, confused. "What did I do?" She was still glaring when she said, "Why don't you just tell her already? It is so obvious you love her." This time he glared. "I don't love her, just like her." Raven laughed.  
  
Amused, Cyborg sat down in an adjacent chair, grinning at the soon-to- be battle. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "You know the same goes for you. It is painfully obvious you love Beast Boy, so why don't you tell him instead of prying in other peoples' love life?"  
  
Not even paying attention to what he said about Beast Boy, she jumped up, pointing at him. Her ribs hurt but she caught him red handed. "Ah ha! You admit you have a love life. Ha ha! I knew it! No matter how much you deny it, I can see it in your eyes-mask, I mean...I can just tell!"  
  
Cyborg laughed, thankful that he was being ignored. Robin raised an eyebrow. "No...I...uh...I don't have a love life, so ha, there is nothing to...ah...say." Knowing he made no sense once so ever, he grinned sheepishly. "It's getting late. I'm going go to bed now." Raven grinned evilly, watching him leave.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got him. Oh yeah, hey...he said I love Beast Boy." Her grin faded, replaced by a scowl. She turned to the door, yelling, "Hey, get back her you wimp!" She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, fine then. Be that way. But, I got you, I got you."  
  
Clearing his throat, Cyborg walked passed her, patting her shoulder. "You'll get 'em tomorrow." She blinked when she was all alone. "Sense when was Cyborg in here?" She shrugged. "Oh well." Yawning, she headed for the door, vanishing into the dark hall.  
  
A muffled curse could be heard. "Damn, Beast Boy's right. This hallway does need light." She rubbed her throbbing toe, limping to her door.


	11. Cyborg's brilliant plan

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was so tired of it. The smell of blood and dust was enough to make her sick. Slamming down a fist, Rhea glared. How could she stop the war? There had to be a way. The palace doors flew open, and a gold warrior stepped in. It was one of the Tameriains.  
  
The warrior walked straight up to her, green eyes flashing behind the gold helmet. "I have a feeling you want to stop the war, as do I." Rhea blinked, then glared at the warrior. "What do you want? And how did you get in here? Guards are surrounding the parameter."  
  
The warrior laughed. "Oh, them? Ha, they were the easiest battle I have ever had. They barley put up a battle against me. It was pathetic, actually." Rhea had had enough. Standing up, her eyes glowed a violent black. She growled when all the warrior did was laugh. "Good. You have a temper. Now, do you want to help me win this war, or are you going to just sit here and watch innocent people die?"  
  
Growling, Rhea walked down the stairs that led to her throne. Walking around the warrior, she stopped in front of him or her. She had no idea what the sex of the warrior was, but she was bound to find out sooner or later.  
  
The warrior sighed, reached up, and took off the helmet, red hair falling down the warriors back. It was defiantly a woman. Rhea studied her. Tall, slim, unusually large green eyes, red hair, orange skin. Wait, this was a Tameirain. And not just any Tameirain, it was the princess.  
  
"You are Princess Starlight, aren't you?" She nodded, tucking the helmet under her arm. Rhea had never been so confused in her entire life. "What are you doing here, then? We are your enemies. And you are ours."  
  
Grinning, Starlight looked around. It was dark, the only light was a small candle next to the tapestries of bloody battles that hung on every wall. She walked up to marble statue of Trident, the ruler of Azarath, and traced it with a long finger. She turned to Rhea, her eyebrow raised. "Why are all fathers so full of themselves? On our planet, everywhere you go you see a statue of my father."  
  
Rhea still didn't trust her so she just nodded. Rolling her eyes, Starlight put her helmet on the concrete floor. "You don't trust me, do you?" When her question was answered with silence, Starlight smiled. "I didn't think so."  
  
"When I saw my father's army bring in children with chains around their neck and arms, I had had enough. I am so sick and tired of lying awake at night, the screams of people being beat by my people keeping me up. I tried to stop it, but I myself was beat for betraying my planet.  
  
"My father finds it entertaining to watch people suffer, and I can't take it anymore. I tired of walking outside and having to step over people's dead bodies. I'm tired of smelling blood everywhere I turn around." She whirled on Rhea, her fist clenched. "And I'm tired of sitting back and doing nothing. With or with out your help, I will stop this war, even if I am slaughtered in the process. At least I will die trying."  
  
Rhea watched her, no emotions written on her pale face. "You might be a demon, but I know you have some sort of heart, even if only the tiniest portion. But I have a feeling you cannot stand it either. So, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
When Rhea didn't answer, Starlight glared, putting her hands on her hips. "Fine. I will do it myself." She made it halfway to the door when Rhea appeared in front of her. Floating in mid-air, her black velvet gown billowing around her feet, Rhea nodded. "I will help you. But do not expect me to like you."  
  
Starlight grinned. "I wouldn't think of it." Taking a deep breath, Rhea floated away. "I will be back. I need my armor and weapons." Starlight grinned, watching her go. "Maybe, with the help of a demon, we will be able to stop this bloodshed."  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven groaned, throwing the dark blue covers off her body. Ever since the wreck, she had been having the same dream. The same exact dream every time she closed her eyes. And it was starting to get annoying.  
  
Throwing on a black tank top and matching sweatpants, she brushed her hair and caught sight of her mirror. Hesitantly, she picked it up, twisting it in her hands slowly. Now, with her powers gone, she didn't need it anymore. Crouching down slowly, Raven opened the bottom drawer of dresser. Lifting up the folded clothes, she laid it down gently, running a finger over the back glass before placing the clothes over it.  
  
Biting her lip, she closed the drawer. "I hope I never need it again." She sat there, watching the drawer, then stood up, and picked up her brush. As she ran the brush through her short hair, she though about her loss of powers and how it changed everything.  
  
_ Now that they are gone, I don't have to meditate, or hold anything in. I can laugh, cry; show any emotion that I want. But, now that I'm human, I can't help the others against Slade, or the H.I.V.E., or any other villain. If I had the chance to take my powers back, would I do it? Could I give up showing my emotions?_ Sighing, she laid the brush down. _I'm not even going to think about that until I have to_,if _I ever have to,_ she thought.  
  
When she walked into the living room, Beast boy practically jumped on her. He stood behind her, and then leaned over her shoulder. "You said I can see it tomorrow and it's tomorrow so lemme see!" She laughed. "Okay, fine, whatever. Take the bandage off and see what it is."  
  
He gave an adorable laugh, carefully pulling the bandage off. Cyborg stepped behind Beast Boy, saying, "Cool. That is so neat." Beast Boy squealed, covering his mouth with his hands and jumping in the air. Cyborg laughed. "Way to go, grass stain."  
  
Beast Boy glared, and then turned his attention back to Raven's tattoo. It was a black rose with large thorns on the stem. He traced the tattoo on her left shoulder, not noticing the shiver that raced down her skin. "This is just so cool. You are officially ungrounded." She chuckled, saying, "Why thank you, father." He blinked.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the refrigerator. Grabbing a soda, she shut the door with her foot and sat down at the table. Starfire glanced up from her cookbook, smiling. "Good Morning, Raven." Giving a curt nod, Raven tilted her head to read the name of the cookbook. "Your still reading Cookbook for Dummies?"  
  
Glancing up, Starfire smiled. "Yes." With a raised eyebrow, Raven said, "Okay," dragging the "O" sound out. Leaning forward, Raven asked, "So, how did your tattoo come out?"  
  
Starfire grinned. "It came out just fine. The red heart is a most pleasent looking tattoo. It turned out most beautifully. And yours? Never mind, I heard Beast Boy and Cyborg." Raven grinned. "Wanna go to the mall?" Robin and Beast Boy jumped up, screaming, "No!" in unison. Starfire and Raven laughed.  
  
Robin studied the two girls. "You, by no means, can go anywhere without one of us there. If we let ya'll go you'll probably come back with piercing everywhere." Starfire chuckled.  
  
Sighing, Raven stood up. "Well then, lets go." Beast Boy blinked, hitting start on the game he was now playing with Cyborg, pausing it. "What? Go where?" Raven rolled her eyes. "We're going to the mall. And, since you and Robin said that we had to have chaperones, you are the lucky two to go." Beast Boy merely grunted. "Make Robin go. I'm busy."  
  
Even with broken ribs, Raven stood behind the couch, grabbed his collar, and pulled him over the back of the couch. He squealed when his butt hit the floor. "Ouch! I think you bruised my tailbone!" Raven crouched down, glaring. "If you don't come I can promise more than your tailbone will be bruised." He laughed nervously. "When do we leave?" She grinned, standing up. "Now. Let me go get my shoes."  
  
Cyborg was getting sick of it. When Beast Boy and Raven walked into the same room and spotted each other, he swore he could choke on the sexual tension it was so thick. He grinned. Since he had already made Starfire and Robin show a little love, it was time Beast boy and Raven did. And he had the perfect plan.  
  
"Hey, Rea?" Cybrog screamed. Her head popped in from the hallway. "What?" Cyborg put on a straight face. "You can't go to the mall." She glared. "Why the hell not?" Smiling, Cyborg said, "Because, you have to do the laundry. It's your turn. Anyways, Beast Boy will help ya gather all the clothes up."  
  
"How come you never have to do laundry, Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked, picking himself off the floor.  
  
"Dude, you really are dumb. It's because I don't wear clothes, Grass Stain." Cyborg said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Beast Boy blushed. "I knew that." Snorting, Cyborg turned to Raven. "After you do the clothes, you can go." Growling low in her throat, Raven stormed in, grabbed Beast Boy's unsuspecting elf ear, and dragged him into the hall.  
  
When the door closed they could still hear, "Ow, ow, ow, ow ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Raven, that hurts!" Cyborg laughed, jumped up, and grabbed Robin and Starfire, accidentally running them into each other.  
  
Glancing back, Cyborg laughed. "Well, I'm on a role, ain't I?" Robin blushed, his hips grinding against Starfire's. "What are we doing?" Robin asked, glancing at Starfire from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm getting so tired of watching Raven and Beast Boy avoid how they feel about each other, so, I'm gonna lock 'em up in the laundry room and ya'll are gonna help me." Cyborg dragged them down the dark hall, and he accidentally crashed into a wall, Starfire running in to Cyborg and Robin into Starfire.  
  
Starfire groaned. Blowing her hair out of her face, she said, "Cyborg, next time you bring us into one of your plans, make sure you don't _run us into any walls_!" Those last five words were a growl.  
  
Robin laughed, then realized he was holding onto Starfire's waist. He pulled back, taking Star along with him. She hit his chest but she was too busy glaring at Cyborgs back that she didn't realize it until Robin's breath hit her neck. "Come on, we have to hurry if we want to do this."  
  
Cyborg turned on the light that was built onto his shoulder and headed for the laundry room. Starfire blushed, walking away as fast as possible. Robin followed, then grinned when he heard Raven and Beast Boy.  
  
"Beast Boy, don't touch anything!" Raven yelled, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to hit me. I was just going to turn that machine thingy on." A growl could be heard. "Beast Boy, that _machine thingy_ is called a washing machine."  
  
They made it to the door and peaked their heads in. Beast Boy was cradling his hand to his chest and glaring at Raven's back. She slammed the lid shut, turned the dial, and hit a button. She turned, rolling her eyes. "I didn't hit you that hard." He snorted, looking away from her.  
  
Cyborg grinned, grabbed the door and slammed it, locking it from the outside. "Beast boy, I swear, if you bang this door up, your dead tofu meat. You can't come out until ya'll admit your feeling for each other. I don't care if it takes two weeks!" A groan could be heard. "But I'm already dead meat!" Starfire laughed and Raven growled. "You are all so gonna be _dead _when I get out of here!"  
  
Raven beat at the door with her fist. "Let me out right now!" Only silence greeted her. "Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" She whirled around, spotting Beast Boy sitting on the floor, watching her. "I don't think that will help any, Rae Anyways, it's not so bad, staying with me, is it?"  
  
Defeated, she sat down beside him. "I mean you did kiss me so I can't be that bad." Raven hit his chest hard, and he groaned. "This is gonna be a long day."


	12. How Beast Boy came to be

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...do I have to keep repeating myself?

================================================================

Cyborg yawned. Raven and Beast Boy were starting to get boring. They just sat there, a glare exchanged here and there. Starfire stretched out her long legs, leaning her head against the back of the couch, staring at the TV. "Why are we watching them sit and do nothing but exchange spiteful looks?" Robin shrugged, and was about to turn the channel to real TV, when Raven popped up from the floor.  
  
"This is stupid! We've been here for God know how long and all you do is glare! God, Beast Boy, your supposed to be entertaining me, not boring me!" Raven paced back and forth, her hands behind her back.  
  
Beast Boy watched her with a raised eyebrow. "Since when am I supposed to entertain you?" Groaning, Raven rubbed her temple. "You were always trying to make me laugh before," the rest of her words were a groan, "so try to make me laugh now!" He grinned. "Why?"  
  
She stomped her foot. "Beast Boy, either make me laugh or talk to me! I can't take the silence anymore."  
  
"But I thought you liked it silent." She whirled on him, eye's flashing. "Did it ever occur to you that I hated silence? I had to have silence to meditate, stupid, and I don't have to meditate now. Silence is creepy and uncomfortable and just annoying. I've always hated silence, but it always had to be silent so I could control my powers and I had to concentrate to meditate. Meditating was boring and a waste of my time." She glared, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"But why do I have to entertain you?" She groaned, her head tilted back and glaring at the ceiling. Without bringing her head back up, she said, "Beast Boy, you are so annoying."  
  
He laughed, lying down on his back with his hands crossed under his head. "I know I am." He heard movement but never bothered to look up. He heard her growl, and grinned.  
  
Raven stared at him, an evil smile appearing on her face. She stomped over to him, and sat down hard on his stomach. He grunted. "Beast Boy, do something except just sit here and not say anything!" He raised an eyebrow, then closed his eyes.  
  
Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Damn it, Beast Boy, you are so goddamn irritating!" She growled. Without opening his eyes, he said, "Is that all you can do? Growl like a deranged wolf?"  
  
She placed both hands on either side of his face, leaning down to where her mouth was inches from his. "Beast Boy, do something, saying something, anything." He cracked open an eye. "Anything?" She glared, mumbling, "Pervert. Something other than that."  
  
He opened his eyes, rolled them, and sat up, knocking her down to where she sat between his legs. She squeaked, then glared when her butt hit the concrete. "Jerk." He grinned.  
  
The other titans, who were watching everything in the living room with wide mouths and open jaws, glanced at each other. When Robin and Starfire looked at each other, they turned the opposite direction, healthy shades of red staining their cheeks'.  
  
Cyborg glared at the two. "Dam it, more sexual tension. I just can't get away from it. I was chocking in Beast Boy and Raven's now, I'm gonna have to swim in yours!" Starfire was confused, and Robin was embarrassed. "What is 'sexual tension'?"  
  
Cyborg was about to explain it but Robin said, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Cyborg glared at Robin. "She deserves to know, you know." Robin's head snapped to the side, staring at Cyborg as if he were going to mutilate him.  
  
Robin turned to a confused Starfire, and smiled. "It's nothing to worry about Star, just ignore him, okay?" She nodded slowly, reminding herself to look up 'sexual tension' on the Internet. They all turned back to the TV, watching what was going to happen next.  
  
Beast Boy was about to kiss her when Raven asked, "Where you always green and a shape-shifter?" He sighed, pulling back slightly. "No, not always." She waited for an explanation. He didn't give one, just stared her straight in the eye.  
  
Her eyes caressed his face. "Are you going to tell me or leave me wondering?" He glanced to the side, ignoring her question. She blinked, watching him. "I'll take that as a no, then."  
  
He turned his head, staring at her. Then, he pulled her closer so she was practically sitting in his lap, one leg on either side of his waist. "It's not as depressing as Cyborg's story, though I have no idea what happened, but it was one of those 'life changing experiences' as you probably know.  
  
"My parent's used to be scientist. They had built this really weird machine and, being the six year old I was, I decided to play around in it. My dad's assistant accidentally turned it one when he wasn't supposed to, and when he did, the whole place blew up. The machine I was in was the only thing that wasn't blown to smithereens. And, when I walked out, I was how I am today.  
  
"I fended for myself until I meet Robin, and you know the rest from there. So, happy now?" She bit her lip. "No, not really. I'm sorry I butted into your life like that. I just wanted to know how Beast Boy came to be. That's all." He grinned.  
  
"Raven, I have a question." She moaned. "What?" He leaned close to her, biting her bottom lip. "When are you going to admit you feeling for me? 'Cause I know you love me" She screeched, slapping him hard across the face. "I...I...do not, you self centered, annoying, no good, brat!" He laughed and before they knew it, Raven and Beast Boy were in a full verbal war, each insult getting better and better.  
  
The titan's in the main room cracked up laughing. Unknown to all of them, they were being watched.


	13. Rooftop discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
  
For those of you who are wondering, I have no idea what really happened to Beast Boy. I just made it up as I went, so I'm sorry if I got it wrong.  
  
===============================================================  
The sun had just set, leaving the air cool and fresh. Starfire sat down at the edge of the roof, her long hair blowing in the wind. Sighing, she drew her knees up to her chest. She kept trying to forget she was human, but no matter what she did, the fact that she lost her powers never left her mind.  
  
She couldn't help fight, or protect innocent people, or do even minor things, like flying or pushing a heavy object out of the way. A single tear fell down her cheek._ I wish I could be of use to the team.  
_  
She looked over her shoulder, watching as Robin sat down beside her. "Hey, Star." She gave a small smile, then turned her head, resting her chin on her knees. Robin's eyebrows drew together. "Starfire, is something wrong?"  
  
She swallowed the tears that threatened to fall. "Yes, something is very wrong. I wish I had my powers back. I wish I could help you in you battles, I wish I could fly and shoot star bolts, and I wish I was how I used to be." She turned to him, her green eyes overflowing with tears. "Robin, I just wish to be me."  
  
She wept. Robin, not used to women crying, tried to think of something to do. Finally, he took her in his arms and held her while she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"It's going to be fine, Starfire. We will get your powers back, I promise. Anyway, you always have me to protect you." He blushed. "And Beast Boy and Cyborg."  
  
She sniffed. "But I don't want anyone to protect me. I am so used to defending myself. And now, I need all the protecting in the world and it is not right." He rubbed her back, not knowing what to say to make it better.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but Raven screamed, "Beast Boy!" from inside the tower. Starfire laughed, leaning back. "Are they still at each other's throats?" Robin smiled, nodding.  
  
Footsteps could be heard. And they were getting closer and closer and closer until the roof door was thrown open. Raven stepped out, caught sight of Starfire and Robin still in each other's arms, and turned around, groaning.  
  
"I always interrupt thing. Damn."  
  
Beast Boy collided with her, sending the two sprawling out on the ground. Raven pushed him off, stood up, and dusted herself off. "I am sorry to disturb you two." Beast Boy, who was still on the ground, glared at Raven. "Aren't you going to help me up?"  
  
She thought about it. "No." He watched her leave and was about to go after her when Robin's communicator started to play the Teen Titan's song.  
  
Beast Boy glanced at Robin, and for the first time, Robin didn't look too happy or confident. "Titan's, trouble." 


	14. Starfire's anger

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Okay, fighting scenes are not my best, so I'm sorry if they suck. Also, I have no earthly idea what that metal stick thing that Robin wields it so I'm just gonna call it a metal stick, okay? No getting on to me about it because I don't know what it's called.

================================================================  
The Titans were losing. And against the H.I.V.E., which made losing even harder for Robin. He had been slammed against the wall so many times he was staring to get dizzy. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex, and smashed Mammoth into the wall with his tail.  
  
Gizmo was busy hot wiring Cyborg and Robin was trying his best to dodge Jinx's magic.  
  
"Man, this is getting boring. Where are the other two? Now they were fun." Said Gizmo, jumping off Cyborg's back.  
  
Cyborg lay on the ground, motionless. Gizmo had done something so that the metal teen could not move.  
  
Jinx sighed. "You are right. Without the Goth and alien, it is not entertaining. Where are the other two?"  
  
Robin wiped blood of his lip with the back of his hand. "Their not here."  
  
Jinx rolled her eyes. "Really? I didn't notice."  
  
Beast Boy glared at Mammoth, then Gizmo, and then Jinx. "Why would we tell you where they are?" Mammoth roared, grabbed Beast Boy by the neck, and threw him to the ground.  
  
Robin grabbed his metal stick, twisting it in his hand. Jinx rolled her eyes, bored at the fight. "Well, defeating you will be fun, so I should not complain." Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo attacked.  
  
The Titan's last thought before the H.I.V.E. were, _we need Raven and Starfire to win anything_.  
================================================================  
"Raven, it has been two hours and they have still not returned home from battle!" Starfire said, scrubbing the floor as if it was her worst enemy. Ever since the guys had left, Starfire and Raven had been cleaning the entire tower, from scrubbing to vacuuming the carpets.  
  
Raven sighed, throwing down the cloth she had been cleaning the counter with. "Star, I don't know." Everything was spotless and Raven had nothing else to clean. So, she started to pace. "Maybe we can go find them."  
  
Starfire groaned. "If we had our powers, maybe we could fly to them and help. What if they are hurt and unable to do battle? What if they are getting 'the butt kicked' instead of them 'kicking the butt'? What if...?"  
  
"Starfire, shut up!" Strafire blinked, not used to Raven's temper.  
  
"I have had it with you always complaining about not having powers! Their gone! And we will probably never get them back so just drop it!"  
  
Starfire slammed down a fist, standing up and glaring. "Raven, I have never mentioned our powers since it happened. You act like it never happened, well, guess what? It did! And I could care less if you don't want them back, but I do! So, for just a minute, quite thinking about you and think about the team!"  
  
She made her way to Raven, standing in front of her, her green eyes flashing. "Without our powers, we are useless! We cannot help the team, or protect them! I know this is the first time you can show emotion, but without your powers, the Teen Titan's are no more! Think about it! We were usually the one who wore the villain out and the rest of the team defeated it! They can't do that know, because we aren't there! What are you going to do when someone is seriously hurt because you have been too selfish to get your powers back? Are you just going to sit there like you are now, doing nothing? Are you going to let innocent people die because you finally got what you wanted? If so, I don't want anything to do with you.  
  
"With or without you, I am going to get my powers back, if not for me, then for the rest of the world I protect!" Raven was shocked beyond compare. Starfire had never once raised her voice. Never. And here she was breathing fire from her mouth.  
  
Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg stood in surprise at the door. They had just walked through in when Raven had blown up.  
  
Starfire took deep breaths to control her anger. Never in her entire life had she been so mad at a teammate. And Raven was the on to spark up her anger. She clinched her good fist, then opened it. Her nails had cut into her skin but the pain doused her anger. At least for now.  
  
"What are you going to do, Raven? Are you going to be selfish? Or are you going to do the right thing. Frankly, I don't care what you do. If I have to, I will do this on my own."  
  
Raven kept her chin up even though she wanted to drop it in shame.  
  
"It is not my decision to make, Raven. Only you and what you do is your business. I'm tired of caring." Starfire stepped back, and glanced over Raven's shoulder. The glare left her eyes and worry replaced it.  
  
She ran over to the guys standing in the doorway, checking for wounds. Cuts and bruises mare their skin, except for Cyborg, but he looked weak. "Oh, what happened? Are you all all right? Is there anything I can do for you?" Robin smiled, shacking his head. He started to walk, but groaned and dropped to the floor. Starfire caught him before he hit the ground, grabbing him around the waist and putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
She helped him to the couch and sat him down gently. Worry flashed in her eyes. He smiled, but it was full of pain.  
  
"Don't worry, Star. I'm fine. Really." But his eyes betrayed his words.  
  
"Robin, please, what is wrong?"  
  
He sighed, cringing slightly. His back and legs felt like they were on fire. He knew his back was bruised, but his legs, well; he had no idea what as wrong. "We were no match for the H.I.V.E., that's all."  
  
Star drew her brows together. Robin was not taking defeat well. "Would you like something to eat? I promise I won't make it." He gave a small smile. "That's would be fine."  
  
Raven watched everything from afar. Was Starfire right? _Of course she is. You're being selfish, Raven. You're risking every one's life for your own pleasure. Without your powers, the team is being destroyed slowly_. She swallowed hard.  
  
Starfire helped Robin to his room while Cyborg dragged himself to his room to be recharged. Raven glanced at Beast Boy, who was holding his left shoulder. He sat down on the couch, staring out the window at the lights of Jump city.  
  
Slowly, Raven sat down beside him. "Beast Boy...I know you heard. Do you think that Starfire is right? That I'm being self-centered?"  
  
He turned his head and watched her, her eyes drawn together in confusion. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew she needed it. "Raven, we don't even know where your powers are or if you can get them back, so don't worry about it." He stood up and was about to go to his room, but Raven cried, "But I need to know!"  
  
He sighed, sitting back down on the couch. Her violet eyes started to water and her lower lip was trembling.  
  
"Raven, your not being self-centered. You just love being able to show emotion. And, nothing I say can change what decision you make." She lowered her eyes.  
  
"Beast boy..." She brought her chin up. "I need to take them back, don't I?" Tears fell from her eyes. "I mean, if losing innocent lives and putting you in danger is what I'm risking, then...I need to get them back, no matter how much it hurts."  
  
Beast Boy wiped the tears from her cheek. "Raven, it's up to you what happens." She nodded. He stood up once more, but Raven pulled him back down and kissed him.


	15. The begining of two romances

Disclaimer: ...You know I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Thank you so much for my reviews! I can't believe I have 98! Uh, sorry, on with the story!  
================================================================  
Starfire walked into the main room, heading for the kitchen to find something for Robin, when she spotted Raven and Beast Boy in a serious lip lock. She backed up slowly, then turned around and ran for Robin's room. She knocked and when he gave the okay, she ran in.  
  
"Beast Boy....Raven....kissing....in....main....room..." She tried to catch her breath. Just running made her tired. And it sucked.  
  
Robin sat up in his bed slowly. "Are you serious?" She placed her hands on her knees, nodding. He smiled and, despite the pain, headed for the door.  
  
"This is something I gotta see." Starfire was next to him in an instant, sliding her arm around his waist to keep him from falling. He grinned at her, sliding his hands around her waist.  
  
"Should we awaken Cyborg? He has been longing for this as much as we have," said Starfire, blushing. Robin's hand 'accidentally' slid down to her hips.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should." Robin and Starfire headed for Cyborg's door and knocked lightly. "Cyborg, I'm sorry to disturb you but you might wanna see this." Robin said, leaning closer to Starfire. She blushed again.  
  
The door slid open to reveal a very ticked Cyborg. "This better be good." Robin grinned, saying, "Oh, it will be. But we have to be quite." The slid silently down the hall and cringed when the door opened. Starfire stuck her head out, spotted them and pulled back, grinning.  
  
"Go ahead and look, Cybrog." He stuck his head out and his jaw dropped.  
  
"How...when...what...wow."  
  
Robin and Starfire watched him, grin's slowly spreading across their faces'.  
  
Bringing his head back in, Cyborg formulated a plan. _Since Beast Boy and Raven have_ _already 'gotten together' it's time Robin and Starfire do...but how?_ He thought about it, watching them. He raised an eyebrow. Robin's hand was resting on her hip. _Well, aren't we getting a little friendly?  
_  
He watched a blush creep into Strafire's cheeks. _She doesn't seem to hate it, so maybe I_ _can work of this. But how? Maybe I can just...slap their heads together or something_. He grinned. It might be a little violent and awkward, but it would get the job done.  
  
Robin watched Cyborg through narrowed eyes. What was he scheming? Cybrog felt eyes bore into the back of his head and turned to find Robin, glaring. "What are you up to?"  
  
Cyborg blinked innocently, pressing a hand to his chest. "What do you mean, Robin? I was just watching them. I am not scheming, as you so bluntly put it." Robin still stared at him.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Cyborg thought how to go about his plan. _Just walk up behind them and ram their heads together? No, that might hurt Star more than she already is. Maybe slowly bring_ _their heads together so that they kiss?_ He grinned. That just might work.  
  
Starfire glanced at Robin. "So, would you like to go back to your room?" He nodded and Cyborg looked stricken._ No, wait! Don't go! I need to pound your heads together! No!_ But they had already disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Well, damn. I guess I have to do it tomorrow." He gave a miserable sigh and headed back to his room, dragging his feet.  
================================================================  
Starfire sat Robin down on the bed gently. He smiled, and she blushed again.  
  
"Do you always do that?" Robin asked, watching as she pulled the covers back.  
  
"Do what?" He slipped in-between the sheets, a small grin on his face.  
  
"Blush." She popped up, and gave a nervous laugh, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't...uh...know, really. It just... happens."  
  
He grinned. "Okay."  
  
She turned back to him. "Why do you ask? I mean, why do want to know why I blush or not? Everyone does it once in a while so why are you asking me? Ask Raven or Beast Boy or," Her sentence trailed off as Robin cupped her cheek and kissed her. 


	16. Research

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did though.  
  
I'm sorry if the chapters are too short, so please bare with me!   
  
===============================================================  
Raven and Starfire were not speaking to each other. If they did speak, it was to yell at one another. Raven was mad at Starfire because she claimed she was to annoying and Starfire was mad because she though that Raven was being selfish. And Starfire was still using Tameranian words, which were probably really bad cuss words. But Raven's vocabulary was not too pleasant either.  
  
They male teens stared with wide eyes as Raven and Starfire screamed at each other.  
  
Robin blinked, his eyes comically wide behind the mask. "I think that little tiff they had was more like a full blown war. We must have missed something very important." Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded idiotically.  
  
Starfire and Raven were practically standing nose to nose, their teeth bared.  
  
"Oh! I am irritating? At least I am not the one brooding over every little thing that happens! Even without your powers you're depressing! At least I try to bring light into things because you always darken every room you enter!" Starfire screamed, clenching her good fist in fury.  
  
Raven growled. "Yeah, you are annoying! Everywhere we go you're always hugs and giggles, laughing at every stupid thing Robin says! Practically like the slut you are!"  
  
Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Raven, I do not even know what a 'slut' is!"  
  
The guys' jaws dropped to the floor. Robin looked stricken. "I do not say stupid things...much."  
  
Raven's eyes narrowed. "Yes, why don't you look it up in the dictionary like you have to do with everything you don't understand because you're not from Earth! Sometimes I wish you never came!"  
  
Starfire seemed unaffected by the insult. "I am glad I came, if just to annoy you!"  
  
The fighting stopped but they glared at each other, barley blinking. The guys' exchanged looks.  
  
"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked, watching Star and Raven with interest.  
  
Robin shrugged. "We can watch them, or we can try to find a way to get their powers back."  
  
Cyborg stood up from the couch, glancing back. "I'd love to watch them tear each other to pieces, but we need to find their powers. I'll go to the junkyard and see if I can find anything helpful. I know I already tried, but I never looked at the car, which is what I should have done. I'm gonna go see Caitlin and see if she wants to help me." He headed for the door, saying, "By the way, good luck with these two," over his shoulder.  
  
When the door shut, Robin said, "We're going to need it, big time," with a groan. Beast Boy nodded, his gaze never leaving the bickering females.  
  
"I'm afraid to go near them." Beast Boy said, rubbing his clammy hands on his thighs.  
  
Robin sighed, already heading over to Starfire. His legs felt better, but were still sore. Come to find out, he had a long gash on his left calf and a bruised back.  
  
He slid his arms around Star's waist and had to pull her away. She felt like a dead weight and he was having trouble getting her to move. He might be muscular, but Starfire had been able to bend metal, so she was really, really strong and a pain in the ass to move. ===============================================================  
He finally made her move and when he reached it, pushed her into his room, and pointed to the bed. "Sit and don't move." She glared, folded her arms over her chest, and stomped over to his bed, sitting down with a cute _humph.  
_  
He grinned and sat down at his computer. Logging on to the Internet, he stared to type, then froze, his hand perched over the keys. Well hell. What am I supposed to look up? Maybe if I find out something about her planet, it might help. He went to Google and typed in her planet.  
  
"10 finds out of 26,426 found. Awh, man. I'll be here for a while." He jumped when Starfire stood behind him and put her arms around his neck. She chuckled, whispering, "But I'm in here with you," in his ear.  
  
He instantly perked up. Starfire smiled at him, then scanned the computer screen. "Why are you looking up my planet?" He glanced at her, aware of how close she was. "I...it might help explain things. Maybe even your powers." He read the first title and blushed. It was _Tamerainen Mating Ritual.  
_  
He gulped. "I don't think that will help any. How 'bout the next one?" He clicked on it and a picture of her planets castle popped up. He smiled. "This might actually be helpful." Her castle was huge, towers standing proud behind the stone building. It was six stories high and a statue of a young man stood in the courtyard, surrounded by purple flowers. Guards were everywhere, their gold metal armor catching rays of the sun.  
  
Starfire sat in his lap to get a better view. He grinned mischievously. Maybe this whole thing wasn't such a bad idea. He planned to thank Cyborg for suggesting this later. He cleared his throat and started to read the large paragraph under the picture of the castle.  
================================================================  
Beast Boy watched Raven pace and went crossed eyed. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Raven, do you have to pace? I'm starting to get dizzy." She stopped, looked at him, amusement flashing in her eyes, and continued pacing, stepping over the clothes thrown carelessly on his floor.  
  
He feel backwards on his unmade bed and stared at the top of his bunk bed. He felt the bed shift and turned to see Raven lying next to him on her side, her head cradled in her hands.  
  
"So, aren't you supposed to be looking something up?" Raven asked, her eyes searching his.  
  
He sat up, and pushed her down so the upper half of him covered her body. "Do you want me too? I mean if you don't want your powers back, then there's no need too."  
  
She gazed up at him. Then she lifted up and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back, grinning. "Yeah, I want you too."  
  
He grinned evilly. "You just said you wanted me." She was about to say something, then caught on to what he said. She blushed but her eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"I so did not. I just told you that I wanted you..." He screamed, "Ah ha! See you said it again! You said you wanted me. Raven, I never knew you had a naughty side." He lifted his eyebrows up and down.  
  
She glared. "If you would have let me finish, I was saying that I wanted you to research anything you can." He pouted, making her laugh. She kissed him again, then pushed him off her. He fell to the side, bouncing up and down on the matress.  
  
"How come your always the one to kiss me? I mean you never give me a chance. It's not fair." Beast Boy said, barley dodging the pillow she threw at him. It bounced of the wall and hit the back of his head.  
  
Raven laughed, cleaning off the computer table and dusting off the chair. She sat down, turned ion the computer, and glared at the background. She turned to him, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "A swim suit model?"  
  
He laughed nervously. "Well, I had no pictures of you in a bikini so I picked her." She threw an empty coke can at his head, hitting her target dead center in the forehead. He fell backwards, landing in a pile of dirty clothes.  
  
She smiled, and connected to the Internet. She typed things in, never taking her eyes of the screen as her fingers hit the keys.  
  
Beast Boy threw an old sock off his shoulder, the stench getting to him. "Ugh, I though we did the laundry." She gave him a small look, and turned back to the computer.  
  
"You never got a chance to get your clothes together. We were locked in the laundry room, remember?" He grinned. "How could I forget?" He watched her fingers move rapidly over the keyboard.  
  
"Why are you researching your own planet? I mean you should know everything there is to know about it."  
  
She swiveled in the chair so that she faced him. "I think I'm starting to forget about it. I really don't remember anything. When my powers were taken, I think they took my memories of Azarath also. It was as if they didn't want me to remember something. And I'm going to find out what it is if it's the last thing I do."

Not knowing the own meaning of her words, she scanned the computer screen.

================================================================

Cyborg sat down on the hard ground, his hand covering his mouth. It was a good thing he had checked the car, becasue he found a cut break cable and slit seatbelts. Someone had planned this. _And_, though Cyborg, I_ think they want Star and Raven dead_.


	17. Shocking discoveries

Disclaimer: You know the drill

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin shifted the sleeping Starfire so her head was lying on his shoulder. It had been three hours and he had barley found anything. But he did find out that Starfire was the princess, warrior princess of Tameran.  
  
He sighed and clicked on the last sight. He read a few lines and sat up in his seat.  
  
_Centuries ago, Azarath and Tameran raged a war against each other. Million's of people died and few survived the shocking warfare. Fortunately, it was stopped before the planets were destroyed. Starlight, the princess of Tameranen, and Rhea, the princess of Azarath, dressed as warrior an, teamed up to stop the killing. Unfortunately, they were killed in the process. They bound their powers together and stopped the person who had started the war, Apollo, Rhea's trusted guardian. Sources say that before the women warriors were killed, they banished Apollo to the underworld. As they had taken their last breath, they swore that when the time was right, they would be reincarnated and would obliterate Apollo.  
  
Starlight and Rhea left behind a husband and child. But, alas, the women of the Tameranen and Azarath blood are killed before they reach the age of 17.Witnesses have said that before the women are killed, Starlight and Rhea will take over their bodies and try to murder Apollo. None have succeeded. Most of the women are murdered and as legend as it, by Apollo, who was said to be resurrected by his younger brother, Chaos.  
_  
Robin read and reread the passage. There was much more, but all it explained was how the girls were killed and they stopped the battle when people found out that their princess' gave up their lives' to make sure it was stopped. Could it be true? Could Starfire and Raven be reincarnates? Is everything this says right? That Raven and Starfire will die?  
  
He leaned back in the chair and Strafire stirred. He was afraid she was awake, but she sighed and grabbed his shirt lightly in her fist. He smiled and absentmindedly played with the end of her hair.  
  
He laughed at himself. _Of course this isn't true. I mean come on; this is the Internet I'm talking about. Someone probably just wrote it for the hell of it or it is an urban ledgened_. He kept telling himself that over and over and he slowly began to believe it. Even if it were true, _which it isn't,_ he would protect Star with his life, and he was sure Beast Boy would do the same for Raven.  
  
He logged off, and picked Starfire up bridal style, and laid her on his bed, sliding her under the covers. He sat on the edge of his bed and thought. _Come on, Robin. You know it's not true. I mean you don't even believe in reincarnation. Even if it is possible, Starfire could be it, I mean, the princess that the website said, had a baby and husband and was murdered. So, there is no way Starfire could be this Starlight's reincarnation. Right?  
_  
He groaned, rubbing his temple with the palm of his hands. He glanced at Starfire, taking everything in. No. No, there was no way that Starfire was the warrior princess. He sighed and lay down next to Starfire.  
  
_This is going to be a long night_. He stared at the ceiling, then his eyes slowly closed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Starlight cradled her daughter in her arms, moving side to side, hoping to calm his loud wails down. She seemed to calm down a little and her green eyes looked around. Rogan, Starlight husband, touched her shoulder and she jumped. She turned to see him and glared. "Don't do that, Rogan. You scared the baby half to death." She couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Oh come on Star, I've been married to you since you were 15. I think I can tell when your scared or not." She snorted. "Umm hmm. And the first year you totally ignored me. You only talked to me when I held a knife to your throat."  
  
He grinned. "So?" She rolled her eyes, glancing down at her baby. Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back. She sat Crystal down in her wooden crib and watched her. Rogan wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned over her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Rogan stepped back, taking her with him.  
  
"Come on, we need some rest." She snorted again. "Umm hmm. You don't want to go to bed just to sleep, pervert." He bit her ear. "But I though you liked my perverted side." She laughed, and headed for their bedroom. "I never said I didn't like it, now did I?" He grinned and walked into the room.  
  
Starlight glanced over at Rogan. He looked so peaceful, with his long black hair covering his face. She traced the black mask that hid his eyes. She knew exactly what color they were and she would always remember. They were a light blue with green flecks.  
  
She stroked his cheek with her index finger and slowly sat up, making no sound. Her bare feet hit the floor and she shivered. As she slid on her armor, she turned to look at her husband one last time.  
  
Her throat clogged and she thought about throwing off the armor and snuggling with him until the sun was up. But, she couldn't. She might be the only one who could save her planet. She whispered, "Goodbye Rogan," and headed for her daughter's chamber.  
  
She was sleeping peacefully and Starlight stroked her soft cheek. She leaned down, kissed her daughter's forehead, and ran out of the castle before she changed her mind.  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Starfire cracked open her eyes and her eyebrows drew together. _It was so weird_, she thought. I_ can still feel the texture of the baby's skin on my fingers and the smell of the man_ _called Rogan. He smelled like Robin_. She sighed and turned her body to where she was lying on her side. And she came face to face with Robin.  
  
She almost squealed. She slapped a hand over her mouth and he chuckled. "'Mornin' Star." She lowered her hand and smiled. She raised her head to look at the clock and groaned, lying her head down on the pillow. "It isonly 6:30. I am still tired, so I think I will try to get back to sleep."  
  
Robin nodded. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her closer and they both fell asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apollo paced the floor of his study. The time was approaching. And fast. Three days, three days to figure out how to kill the reincarnations before they destroyed him. And he would have to do it fast. He always made the mistake of letting them die slowly, and that was when Starlight and Rhea would rise from the dead and take the body of the reincarnation. And each time they got closer to killing him. Thankfully, the hearts of the reincarnated women had stopped before they could kill him.  
  
Rhea and Starlight were only permitted to posses the girls' bodies when they were on the brink of death. It worked out perfectly for him. All he had to do was make sure that the reincarnations were killed immediately or their wounds would kill them in a matter of minutes.  
  
He loved hearing them scream in pain and the cries of their lovers' as they watched their loves die. And it always happened that way. The men who loved the reincarnates always happened to be there watching. He loved it. But it creped him out when the girls' would change. One minute they would be lying in a pool of their own blood and the next their bloody clothes would be replaced with armor.  
  
He shivered, remembering the last meeting with Rhea and Starlight. The only way he had won was because he had cheated, sneaking up behind them and impaling them. It was the only way he could have gotten out alive.  
  
But he wouldn't make the mistake of letting the women live. No, he would kill them instantly so there was no chance of Rhea and Starlight coming back.  
  
He grinned, shifting through the papers on his desk. And since the women had no children, when he destroyed them, there would be no more of that certain bloodline. Rhea and Starlight were only able to posses the bodies of direct ancestors, not the sisters or brothers, but the real thing.  
  
Since Crystal, Starlight's daughter, and Logan, Rhea's son, grew up and had children, the line started. He wished he had killed them all off before, but he had been weak and never thought straight.  
  
Now, he was ready. He wouldn't let the two reincarnations defeat him. He glanced at the calendar. He only had three days to prepare. In three days, it would be the anniversary of the day he murdered the warriors and it just happened to be the day he killed every other reincarnation. It was sort of a thrill for him, killing them exactly every hundred-year anniversary of the murder. And it seemed to piss Rhea and Starlight off when they were allowed in to the realm of the living only to find out that it was the day they were slaughtered.  
  
He sat down at his desk and formulated a plan. When Chaos walked in, he found his brother shifting through papers and glancing at the TV screen, watching everything the girls did.  
  
Apollo glanced at him a grinned. Chaos blinked, then groaned inwardly. _Oh no, he's_ _smiling. Something is defiantly wrong_. Apollo pointed the large chair that was sitting in front of his desk, saying, "Why don't you sit down?" It was more of a command than anything.  
  
Chaos slowly walked over to the chair and sat down slowly. Apollo tapped long nails on the surface of his desk. "I think I know how to kill them."


	18. And it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
  
Starfire grabbed every cleaning supply in the house and sat it down on the counter. The rest of the team had been called out on another mission, so to bide the time, she decided to clean. She heard Raven squealed and ran into Beast Boy's room where Raven was  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think I saw a spider. And it was big. Really big." Starfire smiled and rolled her eyes. Since the fight yesterday, her anger had slowly drained away against Raven. She understood what Raven was going through, but her own problems made Starfire lash out.  
  
She was still made about being called a slut, but other than that, she was over her resentment.  
  
Raven glanced at Starfire. "Do we have a shovel anywhere?"  
  
"Why would you need a shovel?"  
  
"Because, how else am I supposed to pick up Beast Boy's dirty clothes?" Starfire rolled her eyes and went in search for a shovel.

================================================================  
Cyborg blasted open the door to the warehouse, ready to take on anything. Robin ran in, already in his fighting stance. But to their surprise, all they found were three teenage boy's holding spray cans. The tallest member, who was probably about 16, dropped the can and hit his knees.  
  
"Please, don't hurt us! All we did was write confetti on the walls! We're sorry!" The other two were almost in tears.  
  
Robin stood up straight, confused. "But, I though this place was under attack?"  
  
The one with blonde hair shook his head. "No, we are the only one's here. At least we didn't hear or see anyone else."  
  
"Okay, so we were called on a wild goose chase. But why?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his head in confusion.  
  
Robin shrugged, then it hit him and the rest of the team. "Starfire and Raven."  
================================================================  
Starfire found the shovel in the basement and grabbed it. She started to head up stairs when she heard something behind her. She turned. "Who's there?" Silence.  
  
Thinking it was her imagination playing tricks on her, she started for the stairs again. Her shoes clicked on the cement floor, but it seemed as of the sound was doubled. She stopped suddenly, but the sound of footsteps didn't  
  
Swallowing hard, she turned around, only to be hit hard across the face. She hit the ground on her bad shoulder and her jaw was pounding. Before she could look up, some one grabbed her collar and threw her across the room. She hit the wall hard and slowly slid down it, her head spinning.  
  
She looked up to see a shadow looming over her and thought fast. Since the shovel was still in her hand, she swung with all her might and connected with the shadows face. He reeled back in shock, giving her enough time to run. She made it halfway up the stair when something grabbed her ankle. She fell on her stomach hard and she felt the cut in her ribs open. She glanced at the door. She was so close.  
  
Apollo growled, pulling on the girls' ankle with all his might. Starfire used her other foot to kick the man's face and when he howled in pain and let her foot go, she ran up the stairs, shutting the door as hard as she could.  
  
She didn't stop running until she made it to the living room. She heard the metal door slam open and panicked. She ran into the kitchen and opened the silverware drawer, taking out a long, sharp knife.  
  
She turned around and waited. _Come on Starfire, you've fought villains before. Just because you have no powers and are weak and vulnerable, doesn't mean you still can't kick his butt.  
_  
She slowly walked out of the kitchen, knife gripped in her good hand and slowly headed for Beast Boy's room. She had to warn Raven. She made it hallway to the when she was tackled, the knife sliding out of her grip.  
  
Apollo slammed her hands above her head and grinned. "There is no why you're getting away from me." Apollo took the time to study her from head to toe. Starfire practically gagged. She might not be from earth but she knew that look. It was a look of pure lust. For a split second anger overtook her fear and she fought him. She rammed her knee in between his legs as hard as she could and pushed him off, grabbing the knife.  
  
She jumped up; cringing slightly at the pain in her ribs and ran in to Beast Boy's room. When she made it inside, she searched franticly for Raven. She found her making the bed.  
  
Grabbing her, Starfire quickly explained what was happening. When she was finished, Raven was already searching for something to defend herself with.  
  
"We have to leave." Starfire said, glancing at the door.

"Starfire, we can't go anywhere. We have to stay here and defend ourselves. No matter what." Starfire reluctantly agreed.  
  
When the man pounded on the door, they watched in horror as it was removed cleanly from the screws. He walked in slowly, a grin on his face. "Why, hello Raven. It is nice to see you again."  
  
Raven and Starfire moved back as he walked forward. "I don't even know who you are. How can you know me?" He grinned. "Because, I've been watching you." He dived for them and they both jumped to the side and ran out of the room. Apollo growled loudly, his eyes glowing red.  
  
They ran into the weight room and groaned. They were trapped. They turned to the doorway, and their Apollo stood, his bulk blocking the door. He walked in and without touching the door it slammed and locked.  
  
Raven grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a 20- pound weight and picked it up. It was heavy but she managed to throw it. It hit Apollo's foot and he started to hop around, currsing them. Raven and Starfire ran passed him, but unfortunately, he grabbed Raven's waist and threw her like she weight nothing into the dun bells. They collpased on top of her.  
  
Starfire glanced back at Raven, then ran to the door, trying to open it, but when she touched it, electricity ran up her arm and made her snap it back fast. Apollo laughed. He made his way to the unconscious Raven.  
  
_I've got to save her_. Starfire glanced around, and spotted a huge weight. She picked it up, but without her inhuman strength, it was painful, but she hauled it up anyway. She started to ram it into the door and, ignoring the pain that shot up her arm, managed to knock the door down.  
  
Apollo watched her, astonishment, hate, and fear flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, and not someone who can't defend herself?" She took of running, Apollo hot on her heels. She ran into the main room, but was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall hard.  
  
Apollo placed his body over hers so she couldn't move and plucked the knife from her fingers. He held the knife to her throat, watching her eyes. There was no hint of fear. The only emotion was pure hate and anger.  
  
"My, my, you are Starlight's reincarnation." He pressed the knife down harder, a steady trickle of blood running down her collarbone and staining her shirt. Starfire glared, ignoring the strong smell of her own blood. "You are weak." Said Starfire, her anger rising.

He growled, and slowly slid the knife across her neck, breaking the skin. He pulled it back and grinned, watching the blood flow.  
  
Starfire took her chance and kneed him again. He grunted, but never moved off her. Suddenly, Starfire felt pure fury. Her body felt like it was on fire, and her eyes and hands burned. Her eyes glowed green and Apollo stumbled back._ What? This can't be! She has no_ _powers!_ Starfire grinned, her eyes and hands glowing green. Her hand shot out and grabbed his neck, lifting him of the ground.  
  
He couldn't breath, so he did what he did best. He brought his feet back and kicked her as hard as he could in the stomach, making her fly back and drop him. She hit the wall, her body making an indention. Apollo reached for the knife and started to thrust it at her.  
  
She dodged many of them, but every now and then one swipe would break the skin. He was starting to get tired, so he planned to finish her off. She leaned back against the wall, panting heavily and he took his chance. He threw it, aiming for her chest.


	19. The kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
  
We haven't started painting yet, so I took the chance and wrote another chapter. I know it's short and a tad bit confusing, so I am really sorry about that. I promise, you'll understand it all later.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin busted in the door. Seeing the knife, he pulled out a bird-a- rang and threw it, knocking the knife to the floor. Starfire took deep breaths to control her heartbeat. _That was_ _way to close_, she thought, giving Robin and 'thank you' look.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Apollo sent Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg flying into the wall. Starfire growled as she watched Robin hit the wall.  
  
She started to throw star bolts at Apollo, each force jerking him back until he hit the opposite wall. Starfire ran over to Robin and helped him up, leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg glaring.  
  
"Why _thank you_, Starfire, for your concern for us." Said Beast Boy sarcastically, sitting up. "By the way, where's Raven?"  
  
"I'm right here." Raven stepped out of the dark hallway, bleeding and bruised. Beast Boy jumped up and ran to her, checking over all her wounds.  
  
Robin stared at Starfire's neck, watching the blood still flowing. Since he was wearing his uniform, he tore the bottom of her shirt off, blushing when he tore it a little too much off. Cyborg raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Why don't you do that in the privacy of your own room?"  
  
Robin glared and wiped the blood away. Starfire glanced over her shoulder to see if Apollo was still there, but of course, he wasn't. She gave quick look around and found him behind Beast Boy and Raven.  
  
"Raven, watch out!" Starfire screamed.  
  
Without looking back, Raven did a roundhouse kick, sending him flying. Beast Boy blinked and watched her. _Okay, I thought her ribs where broken. Maybe her anger got the best of her. Glad I'm not the one who's pissing her off.  
_  
Apollo was furious. He glanced around and grinned, knowing how to get their attention. _Just take what they love_. Beast Boy was about to step closer to Raven when a silver light engulfed lifted him up.  
  
"Whoa, dude, put me down!" Beast Boy yelled, kicking his feet. He morphed into a gorilla, then a T-Rex, and a little fly, but the silver light wouldn't let him go. Raven was pissed.  
  
"Put him down, now." Raven growled.  
  
"Put him down? Okay, whatever you say, Raven." Apollo brought his hands back and threw Beast Boy to the ground hard.  
  
But the silver light was still around him. Robin grabbed his Bo-staff and ran toward Apollo, but he was also lifted off the ground and slammed down.  
  
Raven watched as Beast Boy was slammed down and rage overtook her. Never before had she felt such fury and hatred. Her whole body glowed black and her feet left the ground, her body floating in midair.  
  
The whole room froze. Apollo started, wide-eyed, as Raven floated closer. _I thought Chaos took their powers away...unless they never lost their powers in the first place. What if all Chaos took were their unusual looks? Could it be that their power is not something that can be taken? But, wait, that can't be right. Before, the Goth couldn't feel and now she can. This is all_ _too confusing_. Apollo grinned at her, though all he could feel was pure terror.  
  
"I see your powers are back." Apollo laughed evilly. "Well, we can't have that, now can we? If you ever want to see your lovers again, I suggest you find them as fast as possible." And with that, he disappeared, taking Robin and Beast Boy with him. 


	20. Enter: The Creepy Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
"What are we going to do? We have no idea where they are." Starfire said, pacing the room.  
  
Cyborg watched her. He held up a finger to speak but Raven asked, "I don't know. Why take them? Why not us?"  
  
With his finger still in the air, Cyborg watched the two totally ignore him. He rolled his eyes, and then screamed over them, "Why don't we just track them?"  
  
They both turned to him, their eyebrows raised. "What?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Argh. Okay, they were wearing their uniforms, right? Well, we can track them with the uniforms. They all have tracking devises, 'member? We used it when Slade took Robin to become an apprentice. See, I do have good ideas some of the time." Cyborg gloated.  
  
Raven and Starfire exchanged looks, and then ran over to the computer to track Beast Boy and Robin.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin's head was killing him. He lifted his head slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness. He then realized that he was chained to a wall, his hands above his head. And his utility belt was not around his waist. _Damn, where am I? And where's my belt?  
_  
He heard a groan and turned his head, searching for the body that went with the groan. He barely saw Beast Boy, and had to strain his eyes to see him.  
  
"Beast Boy? Are you okay?" The only response he got was, "Ugh." Grinning, Robin looked around, only to find nothing but darkness and shadows.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Beast Boy asked, tying to loosen the chains that held his hands to the wall, but to no avail. He gave up with a growl, his body slumping against the wall.  
  
"I don't know. Why are we here in the first place?"  
  
"It's because your bait." Lights flickered on and Robin and Beast Boy closed their eyes against the brightness. Opening them slowly, he looked around. The walls were made of stone and it was huge, torture devices covering the walls and floor, dry blood coating the wall and ground. He should have known, the stench of dead to strong to ignore.  
  
Beast Boy gagged. "Dude, this is so gross."  
  
Someone somewhere laughed. "I know, but don't worry, you won't be the one I use it on. You see, your lovers are reincarnations of the women I murdered centuries ago and I have a feeling that they will be the one to defeat me. And I can't let that happen. You see all the blood? It belongs to all the reincarnations. As you can gather, they didn't die easily. And neither will your lovers. I like to make sure they are in extreme pain."  
  
Robin glared, fighting the binds around his wrist. "Starfire will never let you kill her. She's too strong. And I will not allow it." No matter how hard he fought, all he accomplished was the chains biting into his skin. Blood slowly started to drip down his arm.  
  
Beast Boy morphed into any animal he could think of, but he still couldn't get out of his binds. Between breaths, Beast Boy cussed, "Damn, damn, damn, damn, and more damn."  
  
"My binds have a strong hold on them, as you can see. You'll never get loose." Beast Boy growled. Robin looked around the place. He looked at the blood everywhere. The walls, the floor, and even the ceiling were splattered with dashes of red. _He will not kill Starfire, not as long as I'm around. And I highly doubt Beast Boy will allow him to get close to Raven. How are we going to get out of here? There has to be a way to get out.  
_  
Beast Boy turning into a bird, and his wing hitting Robin's side interrupted his thoughts. "Hey!" Robin growled.  
  
"Sorry, just trying to save us." Beast Boy said, trying to sound sarcastic, but Robin wasn't listening to him. Robin took a deep breath, but the smell made him gag.  
  
He heard the laugh again and glared. "Well, looks like we have company."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, and I though my sense of style was depressing. At least I don't have a drawbridge made out of human bones and a lake of blood. This is just sick. But the bats are a nice touch." Raven said, looking around at the huge castle.  
  
The castle looked like it came straight out of a horror movie that Beast Boy always chose. Drawbridge made of bones, lake of human blood, lighting above the castle, as if Frankenstein were creating another monster. It was all too creepy.  
  
Cyborg jumped when thunder boomed. "I seriously don't think I can make it across the bridge with out it breaking. It doesn't even look like it could hold the two of you, much less two tons of metal. Maybe I should just stay here."  
  
Raven and Starfire glared at him. "You are coming whether you like it or not, got it metal mouth?" Raven said, already heading for the bridge. She placed one foot on it and it shook, making her close her eyes.  
  
Raven walked over it slowly, the bridge swaying with her every move. She held on to the rope that held the bridge up and whimpered. "Don't break, don't break, please don't break." When she made it to solid ground, she rested her hands on her knees, thanking God for not killing her.  
  
Next was Starfire. She took a little longer, for she kept looking over the rope, seeing the lake of blood and would freeze. About halfway there, she made a run for it, not stopping until she ran way past Raven.  
  
Cyborg stared at the bridge from every angle, trying to postpone have to go over it. Raven growled out, "Damnit, Cyborg. Hurry up," and Cyborg ran, his eyes wide.  
  
He was still running when they entered the castle. 


	21. Another Author's note

I really hate having to do this, but right now, we are in the middle of painting, so if I don't update in awhile, just know that that is the reason. But don't worry, I will keep updating, even if it takes awhile. I'm already working on the next chapter and I should be able to post it tonight or tomorrow. I promise I will do all I can to get new chapters up. Thank ya'll for being so patient with me. Again, I'm so sorry for making ya'll wait. Okay, there will be no more Authors notes, because I get annoyed with them and I'm sure your getting annoyed with me. :)  
  
Jessemudflap aka Jessica. 


	22. The Guardian of the Dark Chamber

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
  
Yeah! I finally got finished with this chapter! Go me! Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy this! But I feel kind of dumb because I just posted that Authors Note not even 5 minutes ago. He he, silly me. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
"Why didn't you just fly me over, Starfire? I could have been killed!" Cyborg screamed, hands on his knees. She gave an innocent shrug. "I did not think about it. Anyways, what if I got my powers back only when I am really furious or in need of protection? I mean back there I was just petrified and was not thinking straight. And you would not have been killed. You just would have fallen through."  
  
Cyborg glared. "Yeah, and if I fell I would have drown in a pool of blood from God knows where."  
  
"But you didn't." Raven said, pushing open the wooden door. Demons of all shape and size were carved into the wood. Starfire traced the wood and shuddered. I hope Robin is all right. They walked into the parlor and the first thing they saw were bodies lined up against the wall, chained and bloodied. Most were dead, but other watched them with fear, and they started to scream.  
  
Cyborg swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. "God, this is so sick."  
  
Starfire covered her nose with her hands, the smell of rotting flesh and blood clogging up the room. Raven started to move, never taking her eyes off the poor people. She walked into the closest room, and gagged at the stench. It was worse than in the parlor.  
  
Raven slammed the door, making Cyborg and Starfire jumped. Starfire rubbed her arms, as if cold, and turned around. Cyborg shook his head, watching the people scream for help.  
  
"Shouldn't we get them down? This is not right." The girls nodded and they started to pull the people down. Starfire tried to use star bolts, but it was futile. She was powerless again. "My powers are gone again." She said, her shoulders slumping.  
  
Cyborg pulled the chains out of the wall, and the people against the wall slumped forward against him, and he slowly pushed them off, sitting them against the wall. When he was done, the women cried and the men thanked him. He watched as they ran out the door, most limping and the ones who where strong enough carried the dead bodies out.  
  
Starfire smiled. "I am glad they are all free now." Raven nodded, opening the door she had tried earlier. The screams had stopped, but the reek of blood was stronger than before.  
  
"Cyborg, could you give us some light?" Raven asked. She heard him fumble around, and then the stairway was illuminated in a bright white from the flashlight that was built into his shoulder. She turned and asked if they were ready.  
  
Starfire and Cyborg exchanged looks, and then nodded in Raven's direction, telling her silently that they were ready. They headed down the narrow stairs; the only sound was their heels and labored breathing.  
  
Cyborg lost his footing on one of the stairs, and tumbled down, taking Star and Raven with him. The stopped at the bottom of the stairs, sprawled out.  
  
"Cyborg," Raven growled, lifting herself up with her hands.  
  
Laughing nervously, he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, sorry 'bout the Rae."  
  
Starfire grunted, standing up slowly and helping Raven up, leaving Cyborg alone to pick himself up. Unfortunately, he lost his footing again and fell again. The girls feel through the door, taking it off its hinges and sprawled out again.  
  
"First day with new feet, Cyborg?" Raven asked sarcastically, shooting daggers at him with her violet eyes.  
  
Starfire, who had landed on her stomach, pushed herself up and threw her long hair behind her back by snapping her head up. She looked around and wrinkled her nose at the nauseating smell.  
  
She stood up, dusting herself off. "We need to find Robin and Beast Boy and soon." Starfire said, tracing the cut on her neck. It had stopped bleeding and was already starting to scab over.  
  
Raven agreed, already walking forward. Cyborg groaned, following the girls. "We don't even know where to go." Cyborg looked around, the beam of the flashlight on his left shoulder following his every movement.  
  
Starfire heard a thump and squealed. "What was that?" They heard it again.  
  
"Dude, this is so not right. I don't even wanna know what that is." Cyborg said, pushing the girls behind him. What ever it was, he wouldn't let it hurt Star or Raven.  
  
As if luck would have it, Cyborg's flashlight went out, probably from the tumble down the stairs and left them in total darkness.  
  
Starfire whimpered. "I hate the dark. I wish Robin were here." Raven swallowed hard, unconsciously scooting closer to Cyborg. "I don't mind the dark, but I hate when things go bump in the night."  
  
They stood still what seemed like an eternity, the noises getting closer and closer. It seemed like it was right in front of them when everything went quite. The only sound was their heavy breathing.  
  
All of the sudden, a hot breeze filled the small chamber. Raven let out a sigh. "Good, it was just the wind."  
  
Starfire gripped Raven's arm. "Raven, how could there by wind if there are no windows." Raven's eyes widened as did Star's and Cyborg's. And that's when they heard the growl.  
  
"Cy-Cyborg?" Stuttered Starfire, her nails digging into Raven's flesh.  
  
"Yeah?" Cyborg slowly backed up, taking the girls with him.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that this is no ordinary wind or animal?"  
  
Raven butted in. "Because, Starfire, I have a bad feeling that it's not."  
  
Cyborg fumbled with the light, trying to make it work, but when he finally did, he wished he had let them guess at what the creature was. When they got a good look at the animal, they screamed. 


	23. A Close Call

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans  
  
Sorry 'bout all the cliffhangers. He he, it's fun when ya'll get mad. Sorry, but it is. Anyways, don't ya'll love been left in suspense? Lol, so on with the chapter.  
  
By the way, this is to Cody: I already had the perfect plan on how the girls got their powers back, but I did love your idea. Tell you what, I think about it and see how it works out, Okay? Anyways, I think that you would be good in writing a fanfiction, considering your idea. You should give it a try. But I promise I will give your idea a try. The thing is I already made it to where the girls' get their powers at a certain time and lose them once again, so your idea would kind of confuse people. But seriously, I did love your idea. And thank you for saying that my fanfiction was one of the greatest. That was so sweet. :)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin and Beast Boy jumped when they heard the loud roar that sounded like a ...bark. Beast Boy blinked. "This big old monster is a dog?"  
  
Apollo laughed. "Oh no, not just any dog. Cerberus is the guard of the underworld. He took a liking to me and decided to follow me out of the depths of hell, where I spent 86 years of my life!" His voice was hysterical, but he calmed down.  
  
"Chaos, my dear brother, who was turning gray with age, summoned me to the human world, where in return, I gave him eternal youth. Chaos was the one with your lovers' powers. But, since they seem to already have them, and Chaos failed me, he has already been digested by Cerberus."  
  
Robin balked. "But...but he was your brother! How could you kill your own brother? After he was the one to save your sorry ass, you kill him because of a stupid thing like that? You are heartless."  
  
Apollo appeared in front of Robin out of the shadows. Beast Boy squealed at the sudden action. "Of course I am heartless, after Starlight and Rhea sent me to hell. I care for nothing, especially my no good brother who failed me in a simple task. But, the good thing is, Raven and Starfire will never get their powers back. I made sure of it. Before Cerberus had his lunch, I cleansed Chaos of his powers, all of them, so now they reside in me. Though I have no notion of how to use them, so they are practically useless to me. But, now your whores are defenseless and will be Cerberus's supper."  
  
Beast Boy fought against his chains. "Raven is not a whore." Robin glanced at him, rolled his eyes, and tried to figure out how to get him and Beast Boy out of this mess.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg froze in fear as the creature walked toward them slowly. The creature had dark blue fur, a serpent's tail, a mane of snakes that were hissing and attacking one another, claws of a lion, three heads that all resembled dogs, and was the length of a football field. And they all had their yellow fangs bared, saliva dripping down their incisors, along their chins, and dripping on the floor, creating huge puddles. The middle one, who looked most fierce, had blood still staining it large teeth. And their yellow eyes were watching the three teens.  
  
Raven gulped. "I read about this thing before while I was researching vampires. This is Cerberus, the guard of the underworld. But why isn't he guarding the underworld?"  
  
Cyborg pushed the girls behind him, protecting them with his metal body. "I don't know and I don't really want to find out."  
  
"Should we make a run for it?" Asked Raven, holding onto Cyborg's metal arm, fear flashing in her violet eyes.  
  
"I think we should. We have more chance of surviving if we run then just standing here and waiting. When we run, I want ya'll to run in front. If it gets me, I don't think I will be easy to digest. So, one the count of three, we run." Cyborg said, hoping the fear wasn't evident in his voice.  
  
"One..." They slowly started to back up, but Cerberus stepped forward, growling in warning. With each move, it shook the castle.  
  
"Two..." Cyborg prayed that the girl would get out safe, even if it meant his demise._ Man, I never got to tell Caitlin I was falling in love with her. Maybe she knows. At least I found someone. That's good, but I wish it didn't have to end like this. But as long as Star and Raven get out alive, nothing else matters. The team can do without me but if their gone we couldn't survive. Well, here goes nothing.  
_  
"Three!" They took off running. Cerberus gave a loud roar and was hot on Cyborg's heels. They made it to the stairway when Cerberus lifted a huge paw and brought it down on Cyborg's back, the sound of nails on metal ringing through the mansion. The force pushed them down, but thankfully, Cerberus was too big to get its large heads' in no matter how hard it tried. It snapped its huge jaws, but the teens were already running towards the exit.  
  
When they made it to the hallway, Cyborg hit his knees. Raven and Starfire were on him in an instant. "Cyborg, are you damaged?" Starfire asked with her voice laced with worry.  
  
He grunted. "I'm fine. Thank God my back is metal otherwise I would be dead. God that was way too close for comfort." His breath was ragged and on the verge of breaking.  
  
"Cyborg, why don't you stay here while we find Beast Boy and Robin? Stay here and don't move." Raven said, already heading walking away. Starfire gave Cyborg a brief hug and chased after Raven. 


	24. Found, but lost again

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Okay, I want to dedicate this chapter to Nick and Cody. I hope ya'll enjoy this!  
  
Since ya'll keep getting on to me about short chapters, I'll try to make this one really long. Well, at least longer than the others. This is three pages in Microsoft Word, and the rest are usually one or two, so, ha, told you it would be longer.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Raven, I think that we are lost." Starfire said for the third time since they had left Cyborg. It seemed as if they were walking in circles. Raven growled, annoyed. "Starfire. You keep telling me that. I kind of figured it out."  
  
Starfire sighed, and leaned against the wall. It felt like she pressed something, but she ignored it...until the door opened and she stared to fall backwards. Raven caught Star's hand, pulling her back.  
  
"I thought Beast Boy's job was to find hidden doors," Raven said, joking. Starfire raised an eyebrow, poking her head into the dark opening in the wall.  
  
"Should we go in?" Star asked.  
  
"We mine as well."  
  
They stepped forward. Before they had a chance, they floor lifted up them, practically pushing them through. Instead of stairs, it was a long slide, and it sent them head first into complete darkness.  
  
Starfire screamed as the slide sent her twisting and turning. Raven mumbled, "This better take us to Beast Boy and Robin."  
  
There was a light at the end of the tunnel, and when they slid into it, they landed on their stomachs on a cement floor, that was covered in blood. Starfire gave a sound of disgust and popped up, sending Raven, who had fallen on top of her, flat on her butt.  
  
"Ouch," was Raven's response.  
  
Starfire gave a nervous giggle. "I am sorry, Raven." Star rubbed the back of her neck, grinning innocently.  
  
"Raven! Starfire!" Both girls turned to see who was calling their names' and when they spotted Beast Boy and Robin tied up, the girls jumped up and made there ways to them. They made it halfway when a silver light engulfed them and threw them into the opposite wall, creating a large crater.  
  
They hit the floor hard, tiny rocks falling on top of them. Robin and Beast Boy screamed their names', fear evident in their voices.  
  
Raven grunted, her ribs killing her. Until then, she had forgot about them. But, damn, they hurt. She tried to lift herself up, but the pain was way to intense.  
  
Starfire, on the other hand, got up easily, dusting herself off. She glanced at Raven, getting down on her knees. "Raven, are you in need of repair?"  
  
"I'm in need of _much_ repair. Now help me up," Strafire held out a hand and almost yanked her up, "slowly, Starfire, very slowly." It took a while, almost too long, to get Raven up without hurting her, giving Apollo time to sneak up behind Strafire and attack.  
  
Robin screamed, "Starfire, look out!" But it was too late. Apollo brought down the sword, aiming for her neck, but Starfire had caught him in the corner of her eye. She pushed Raven back and barley dodged the sword. She fell on her side, and scrambled up when Apollo tried to slice her in half. The sound of metal hitting cement made her teeth grind.  
  
Holding her throbbing ribs, Raven searched for something to hit Apollo over the head with. _What I wouldn't give for my powers right about now_. She caught sight of a metal pipe and grinned evilly. _Maybe this will do the job_. Holding her ribs with her right hand, she picked the pipe up with her left, pushing herself off the wall. _Ignore the pain. Ignore the pain. Come on Raven, you can do it.  
_  
She crept silently behind him, and, with both hands, brought the pipe down against the back of Apollo's head. He reeled and fell forward.  
  
Starfire thanked Raven, taking deep breaths. "Okay, lets get them down."  
  
They headed for the teens tied against the wall, but again, they were thrown back. Raven hit the wall again, but Starfire wasn't so lucky. She hit one of the torture devices that had metal rods sticking out of it. Fortunately, she didn't hit anything.  
  
Star laid there, her heart pounding. _That was too close. But, so far, everything has been too_ _close to death_. She sat up slowly, bracing herself up with her elbows. She looked around for Raven and found her struggling to sit up. And Apollo was running towards Raven, sword raised high above his head.  
  
Starfire thought fast. She glanced down and discovered the devise she had hit had four wheels. She turned and kicked the wooden device hard, the force making her legs tingle and sending it rolling in front of Raven. Apollo hit it head on, and made a very comical face before hitting the ground.  
  
It would have been funny if their lives were not in stake. Starfire scrambled up to get to Raven, kicking Apollo's head in the process. He grunted, but stayed on the ground, twitching slightly.  
  
She helped Raven up, who was complaining, making Star smile. "Damn, what is this guy's obsession with throwing people in to walls? I mean come on! I swear, if he does it one more time, I'm gonna throw him into the wall, see how much he likes it."  
  
Star laughed, leading Raven closer to the guys, looking over her shoulder to make sure Apollo was still there. He was, and was still twitching.  
  
She looked over her shoulder frequently, making sure he was not sneaking up on the again.  
  
Raven clenched her teeth together, trying to ignore the bone wrenching pain. She was starting to see black dots, but disregarded them. She stumbled here and there, but Starfire would always steady her. They finally made it to Robin and Beast Boy, and Starfire leaned Raven against the wall lightly. "Ugh, I think I dislocated my shoulder." Raven said, blinking rapidly to get rid of the dizziness.  
  
"Raven, are you okay? You look...horrible." Raven gave a small laugh. "Thank you, Starfire. I needed to hear that."  
  
Starfire smiled, and then turned to Robin. Since his feet were touching the floor, she hugged him hard. "Oh Robin! You are undamaged!" He grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now can you get me down? I'm losing feeling in my arms." Beast Boy agreed, but his eyes were on Raven, who was trying to keep from passing out.  
  
"Oh, yes, I shall get you both down." While Starfire was getting the chains undone, no one ever heard or saw Apollo until it was to late. He shoved the sword all the way through Starfire's shoulder.  
  
The last thing she remembered before darkness over came her was Robin screaming out her name. 


	25. The mystery of the powers revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Okay, this chapter explains everything about the powers, so you don't have to keep guessing. I just hope it makes sense to you. Also, please don't get on to me for this chapter being short. I mean it is mostly conversation. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this. On with the fic! :)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She was cold, but her shoulder was on fire and felt as if she had a knife shoved through it. _Of course, a knife was shoved through your shoulder_. She cracked open an eye and instantly had to close them again. It was bright, almost blinding. She sat up and all pain faded. Confused at the sudden feel of, well, no pain, she stood on shaky legs, and glanced around. Everywhere she turned, it was bright and white. She glanced down and found that a flowing white gown replaced her tattered and bloody shirt and jeans.  
  
She whimpered, baffled at the change in scenery. Shouldn't I be in the large mansion, with Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy? "Where am I?" She asked herself.  
  
"Your in between the living and the dead, Starfire." She glanced around, and froze. A woman, who looked exactly like Starfire, except for the large dark green eyes and hip length red curly hair, stepped forward, her gown similar to Star's.  
  
She smiled, stepping in front of the teen. "I'm Starlight." Starfire still couldn't speak. What did this girl mean that she was between the living and the dead?  
  
The girl laughed, a deep sound that sounded almost like Starfire's laugh, except lower. "Yes, your between the living and dead. It means that you are not exactly living, yet not exactly dead. Sit down."  
  
A white swing, surround by white flowers appeared out of nowhere, and Starfire hesitantly sat down next to Starlight.  
  
"I know you're confused, but let me explain." Starfire watched her, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Centuries ago, I went up against Apollo, with Rhea, my best friend. We were slaughtered in the process, but sent him to the underworld. Ha, that didn't last long. His brother summoned him to the land of the living, and that is when this all started.  
  
"Every hundred years, two women, who are the direct ancestors of us, would go up against Apollo, and when they were on the verge of death, Rhea and I would take over their bodies' and fight Apollo, but alas, we were always defeated. But, the women were not strong enough to overpower him.  
  
"And then you had that wreck, taking your powers away." Starlight stood up and paced. "I'm sure your wondering how you get your powers back at a certain time. You shouldn't be able to get them at all, but I some how changed the rules, due to pathetic begging, which I hate doing. When you are in need of saving, or your anger takes over, you will be able to dip in to your powers and use them. But, only then will you be able to. The rest of the time, you are human. And, regrettably, this is how it will always be. But, do not fear, for you will still be able to help fight battles with your teammates. And, for Raven, she will be able to feel now." Starlight smiled. "Rhea made sure of that."  
  
"Earlier, when I mentioned that we take over the girls bodies, I never told you why I am not doing it to you. You are the key to destroying Apollo. Only you and Raven will be able to do it, not Rhea and I. You are the only way to bring him down.  
  
"And that is why you will not die form the wound you now obtain. At least not until Apollo is defeated will you perish. Hopefully, not even then but I cannot make any promises, will you be able to survive. You see, Rhea and I are wondering souls. We cannot rest in peace until Apollo is dead. Like you at the time being, we are between the living and the dead, though we are not allowed to mingle with the living."  
  
Starlight smiled. "Do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Where is Rhea, the friend that you speak so highly of?"  
  
"Rhea is protecting Raven until you wake from this. Raven is defending you, for your teammates think you dead. Your Robin, who reminds me of my dear Rogan, is still screaming out your name, hoping to rouse you from your unconscious state. He loves you dearly, Starfire and it is breaking his heart to see you bleeding and unconscious at his feet."  
  
Starfire's eyes watered. "May I return to protect them and defeat Apollo?"  
  
Starlight held up a long finger. "I wish to give you this armor. It will protect you from Apollo's powers. I will give it to Raven also, but I cannot do it until you are back on earth. It will also keep the pain at bay, which you both need desperately. I will also give you my arrows. I know you have never wielded a bow and arrow, but with my knowledge, which I am bestowing onto you, you can defeat Apollo. Juts watch behind you. He loves to do things dirty.  
  
"Rhea has decided to give Raven the gift of wielding a sword. Your powers will run through these weapons, making them stronger than any normal weapon. And I have great faith in you, Starfire. I know you will make sure Apollo is punished dearly for his sins he has committed over the centuries. But no pressure." Starlight winked when she said the last sentence.  
  
She started to walk around Starfire, taking in everything as if she were fitting clothes. "Your about my size, a tad shorter, but more curvy and muscled, which I would have been greatly jealous of if I were flesh and blood. Your hair is shorter and straighter, but that is not important. I can easily braid it."  
  
She clapped her hands in joy. "Oh, this will be so much fun. Well, getting you ready for war, which is exactly what it will be. But that is not the fun part. I have a feeling that you will look better in armor than I. Shall I work my magic?"  
  
Starfire nodded. "I am ready."  
  
Starlight rolled her eyes. "Don't look so glum, honey. It's not as if you are going into...oh, well, you are going into war." She laughed nervously. "Just ignore me, for I have never been good at raising peoples spirits. Except for when it come to my husband, but I won't go in to that. You're way too innocent for that type of talk. Now, it's time for you to return to earth and help Raven destroy Apollo." 


	26. Meeting Rhea

Disclaimer: I, Jessica H. aka Jessemudflap, do not own Teen Titans.

He he, sorry about another short chapter, but it is suspence filled, so maybe that will make up for it. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven blocked Apollo's attack with her arm, her side pounding in pain, and grunted when he sliced her arm open. _Damn, I can't hold him off much longer. I'm already starting to get really dizzy. But I have to do this for Star. I can't stand to hear Robin cry like that. _She tripped over her own feet, and landed on her back hard. She mumbled, "Oh, that was really graceful." Apollo flew at her and she lifted her feet and threw him over her so he crashed into the wall behind her, giving Raven time to get up.

Suddenly, the air around her turned cold and Raven shivered. _Okay, and just a minute ago I was sweating profusely. I think I'm losing my mind._ The air around her sizzled and snapped, scaring Raven to death.

A girl, dressed in a white gown, appeared in front of her, her long purple hair hanging around her shoulders and down her back. Raven rubbed her temples, groaning. "Great, now I'm delusional. I must have hit my head when I keep getting thrown against the wall. Damn. Can it get any worse?"

"Uh, Raven, if your seeing things, then so are we, 'cause I can see her perfectly." Beast Boy said, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Who is she?"

Raven shrugged, and then glanced behind her after hearing a noise. Apollo was up again and already attacking back. Apollo charged at her, but the girl in the white dress stood in front of Raven so the sword Apollo brought down hit the stomach of the girl, instead of Raven. Instead of blood, a white fog surrounded Apollo and he started to choke.

The girl grinned. "It's nice to see you again Apollo." He dropped to his knees, glaring. "If it isn't Rhea, my first victim. You look nice, considering that you're dead."

"Too bad I can't say the same to you." He growled at her words, standing up.

"What are you doing here?" He took a step forward, to intimidate her, but she just smiled.

"I'm here to protect Raven until Starfire returns to the world of the living." That had Robin's head snapping up.

"You mean she's still alive?" His voice was raw and scratchy from screaming.

Rhea, as Apollo called her, grinned. "Yeah, of course. If she's anything like Starlight, she'll be up and ready to rage a war."

Beast Boy looked so lost that Raven had to smile. "Dude, who is Starlight and Rhea? And why do you look exactly like Raven, except for the long hair?"

Rhea glanced at him, her violet eyes softening. "You remind me of my husband."

Beast Boy blushed, the red clashing dramatically with his light green skin. "Uh, I...well, uh..." Rhea laughed. "Cute."

Raven glared. "Who are you anyway?"

Pressing her foot hard on to Apollo's make, making sure that he didn't get up, Rhea bowed. "I am Rhea, your ancestor who was slaughtered by Apollo."

Raven blinked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, that's one way to introduce yourself."

"Would you like to know more, but it will have to be short, considering your friend will be waking up soon and she won't be too charming, like she usually is. She'll be ready to kill." Rhea grinned.

"Now, I have a proposition for you, well, not a proposition, but I'll tell you. Alright, about your powers...you will get them back." Rhea watched the sorrow wash over Raven's features and her heart broke for her. "But, you will only get them back when you fight. Other than that, you will be human, giving you the freedom to feel any emotion. Hate, sorrow, and_ love._" Beast Boy and Raven blushed.

Rhea grinned. She watched Beast Boy, but her gaze fell on Robin, who was still watching Star, waiting for her to wake up. He looked so lost, so sad, well, even though a mask concealed his eyes. But, since she was not of this world, things like that were obvious to her. She could actually see his eye and the emotions running through them.

He shouldn't wear the mask with eyes that beautiful, she thought to herself. Shrugging it off, she walked to the lifeless girl and turned her on her back. "Come on, Starlight, hurry up. Apollo," she turned to watch him get up and grab his sword that had fallen next to him, "is at it again."

She touched the girl's bloody shoulder, and then pulled it back as if she was shocked. "Ouch, I swear, Starlight should warn me before she does that." As if on cue, Starfire and Raven started to glow.

"Raven...why are you glowing?" Beast Boy asked in wonder, watching as black armor took the place of her clothes. Raven was shocked speechless as a tight black cat suit covered in armor appeared on her.

Rhea clapped her hands. "Yeah, it has begun." Rhea closed her eyes, chanting what sounded like Greek, though Beast Boy wouldn't know what it was even if he had been told. He was never an expert with languages other than English and his favorite: slang. Now that he understood.

Robin and Beast Boy were so intrigued by the change in Raven and Starfrire that they forgot all about Apollo, who was grasping his sword with an evil light in his red eyes.

Apollo took his chance. _Now is the time to kill her when she is so preoccupied with her new powers. _With an animal cry, Apollo raised his sword and brought it down on Raven.

Yep, another cliff hanger. Lol, I love to keep ya'll on the edge of your seats.


	27. Begining of the war

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...I need to make that sound more interesting. --

This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. Five pages. I'm so proud of myself. Lol, I'm just kidding. But now I won't get complaints about the short chapters. Yeah, I'm so happy! I hope ya'll enjoy this. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven closed her eyes as the sword descended towards her. _I wish I was anywhere but here, even behind him would be great. _She felt her body tingle, and warm air rush around her. She felt weird, and cracked open her eyes to see why. She watched the horror rush across Apollo's face and the amusement dance in Rhea's eyes. Confused, she looked down to see her body disappearing. _What the hell?_ In an instant, she was behind Apollo, her hands out reached to catch herself when she fell, but after a miner stumble, she stood up. "Okay, what the hell was that? I have never done that before."

Rhea laughed. "It was my power when I was alive, and now it is yours, but, like the rest of your powers, you will only be able to use them when you are in desperate need for saving." The sword hit the concrete exactly where Raven had previously been standing. Apollo turned furious eyes to Raven, who just smiled and walked towards Starfire.

Robin was still watching her, waiting for her to rise up from her position on the ground. Raven leaned down, but something poked her thigh, making her jump back up. She glanced down to see a large rapier, the black sheath matching her armor and concealing it the best it could. The hilt of the sword was metal, cool to the touch when she unsheathed it and held it in front of her, making Beast Boy cringe. She happened to be standing in front of him and pointing it at a sensitive area. "Uh, Rae?" She glanced at the tip of the sword and blushed, lowing it to her side. "Sorry." She stepped back and held the tip of the sword in one hand while the other held the handle.

"You know I have no idea how to wield a sword...so what is the use of having it? A decoration to make me look menacing to my opponents?" Rhea, who had a black helmet under her arm, floated closer, the pads of her feet never touching the floor.

"I also give you the power to wield a sword. It was one of my many skills, and now, it is yours. Here." She handed the black helmet to Raven. "You might need this when you fight. Apollo likes to go straight for the head or back, so be careful. It is time I leave, for you friend is waking." Rhea disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace that she was ever there.

All eyes turned to Starfire, who was now clad in a gold armor. She opened her eyes slowly, and the she sat up slowly, groaning.

"Starfire! You're okay! Thank God." Robin grinned, but his eyes were troubled. "Are you okay?" She stood up slowly, and Robin studied her from her to foot.

The gold armor was tight, and a wooden bow and arrows were slung across her shoulder, which still bled, but Star showed no pain. Her long hair was braided, so it fell over her shoulder, and fingerless gloves covered her hands. A gold helmet was lying beside her feet, which were clad in ancient footwear, similar to the Greek attire.

Starfire blinked, rubbing her temple. "What happened?" Then the memories rushed over her. "Oh, never mind."

"Star, what's going on," Raven asked, turning the helmet in her hands. "I feel like I'm in some sort of disturbed movie. And a very bad one at that."

"I guess I will have to explain everything later, if we survive." Raven look behind her to see Apollo charging. "Is that all he knows how to do?" She glanced down at the long sword as her waist and shrugged. "I hope this works." Raven grabbed the hilt of the sword and held it with both hands. When Apollo was close enough, she lifted it, blocking Apollo's attack that was headed for her face.

The sound of metal against metal made Beast Boy want to cover his ears, but he was too worried about Raven. _Is it true that Raven will be able to feel now? Never mind that, I just wish I could help her battle Apollo._

Starfire pulled an arrow out of the wooden holder that was slung across her back and studied it. The tip was metal, but the rest was wood. _It could do severe damage, but I have no idea how to even string a bow. Well, it's worth a shot. _Grabbing the bow, she held it and lined the arrow. She pulled it back, the muscles in her back scrunching together and let the arrow fly. The arrow glowed green, and was heading for Apollo at an inhumane speed. It hit him in the back. He gave an animal scream, the sword dropping the floor. Raven blinked, snapping out of it quickly, and grabbed his sword so when he recovered, if he did, would not be able to attack.

"Damn you. Damn you both," was all he could manage between pants of breathes. Starfire, who usually hate seeing people in pain, smiled. "What should we do, Raven? Should we finish him off, or should we get Robin and Beast Boy down?"

"Let's get the boys first." Starfire nodded and was already heading toward the guys. Raven barley made it there when a sliver light engulfed her. "Damn, I should have known." She was thrown, once again, into the wall, and while she slid down it, she cursed. "Damn, damn, damn, damn."

Starfire aimed an arrow at the chains, not wasting anytime. She let the arrow fly, but a silver light kept it in mid air, and Apollo turned it so it was aiming back at Star. She darted out of the way, landing on her back. Her shoulder throbbed, but it was dull. _Starlight said that I wouldn't be able to feel pain. It must be really bad, then, if it is throbbing. I hope I can make it long enough to kill Apollo._ Flipping back to her feet, she readied another arrow, and aimed it at Apollo. He grabbed it between his fingers, grinning. "You will have to do better than that." She stomped her foot in frustration, accidentally kicking the gold helmet.

Crouching down, she picked it up. _I guess I should put it on. _The helmet was gold, and would cover her entire face, except for the eyes. She slid the helmet on, twisting her braid under it, and adjusted it to where she could see. The minute the helmet was on completely, flashes of people dying at the hands of Apollo flew through her mind. There was so many people massacred, women, children, men, scattered at his feet, begging for mercy. And she watched Rhea and Starlight fight for the people's life, and watched them die in the process, while Apollo laughed. Rhea had been protecting a little boy when she was killed.

She gasped for breath when the images stopped, hitting her knees. It had felt like she was there, watching everything, and she could do nothing to stop it. She could still hear the cries of pain, the sound of people begging for the mercy of their children, the smell of blood. And it was all because of Apollo. How could anyone kill children with no guilt once so ever?

She hadn't realized she had said it out loud until Apollo answered, "Your right. I felt no guilt when I slaughtered the infants and children. Their screaming was getting on my nerves. Someone had to teach them a lesson, and I happened to have to be the one to do it." He grinned; red eyes alight with evil. "You should try it. Relives the stress."

Starfire's anger was boiling. And she attacked, her eyes blinded by the raw fury. Apollo never expected the attack, but managed to fight back. He didn't expect her to be so strong, and though he hated to admit it, she was stronger than anyone he had ever fought.

Raven had just gotten to her feet when Starfire attacked. Grinning at the damage Star was doing, Raven walked to her sword, which had fallen when she was thrown against the wall, along with Apollo's sword, which he had managed to grab when he threw her against the wall, damn him. Thankfully, the armor had protected her from most of the force and all she obtained was a bruised butt bone, which was starting to annoy her to no end.

Her sword was lying by her helmet, and since Rhea had said that Apollo fought dirty, put the helmet on. She witnessed the same thing as Star, but she was taken to a place where she watched Apollo attack Rhea's son, at least that was what Raven guessed, considering the little boy looked exactly like Rhea. Rhea died saving her baby, and the sound of the little boy screaming for his mother tore at Raven's heart like nothing else she had ever witnessed. A man, who was remarkably similar to Beast Boy, hit his knees, sobbing, holding his wife's dead body in his lap while his son screamed, burring his little face in his mother's chest.

Raven held onto the wall to keep from falling when the memories of Rhea's past stopped. Her throat was clogged with tears, and her eyes burned with them.

"Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"No. I'm not okay, not after what I just saw." Behind the helmet, her eyes were black, and when she lifted her head, Robin and Beast Boy flinched at the pure anger, hate and power in her gaze, which was aimed at Apollo, who was dodging Starfire's attacks.

"Why," Starfire asked with a grunt as she punched Apollo, which sent him flying, "did you do all those horrible things to those poor people? They never did anything to you."

Apollo wiped at the blood that was trailing down his chin with the back of his hand. "They got in my way."

Raven pushed Starfire out of the way, rather roughly, and grabbed Apollo by the collar of his shirt. "Rhea's little boy was in your way, huh? He was only 3 years old, scumbag. He couldn't have gotten in your way, but you still tried to kill him, murdering Rhea in the process." Apollo grinned, but he was fighting for breath. "He was just for fun, but in the end, I got what I wanted. Rhea's death was my prize. And just like before, I'm going to win, while listing to your screams of pain." Raven gave a low growl, and her hand left his collar to wrap around his neck. He tried to get away, but her grip tightened. Apollo clawed at her hands, his nails breaking the skin, but her grip didn't slacken off.

Apollo then grinned, taking Raven off guard, which was what he was hoping for. Her grip loosened, but only for a minute. The minute the pressure was off his throat, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, snapping the bone. Raven cried out, and Beast Boy screamed out her name.

"Not so tough now are you, _Raven_?" Apollo said her name like it was poison. He pulled her arm farther behind her back, and Raven had to hold back a scream of agony. She wouldn't let him see her scream, no matter how much it hurt.

Starfire lined the arrow once again, and shot it, the next arrow joining the one already in Apollo's back. He growled, pushing Raven down as he groped for the arrow sticking out of his upper back.

Raven hit the ground hard, holding onto her damaged shoulder. _Thank God this armor helps the pain. It is already starting to work._

Apollo ran toward Starfire, and she let another arrow fly, hitting him in the chest. He stumbled, but still charged after Starfire. She tried to reach for another arrow, but Apollo was so close. He brought down the sword, slicing her stomach. The armor protected her, but the blade still cut the skin. If it weren't for the armor, she would be dead right now. A steady trickle of blood ran down the armor, the colors clashing.

Robin, who had kept quite for sometime, swallowed the scream that threatened to erupt from his throat when Apollo stabbed at Starfire again. The only reason he kept quite was because he didn't want to distract Star. He knew if he screamed her name out, she would turn to him, therefore giving Apollo the perfect chance to kill her. He couldn't take it if it was his fault that Starfire was killed, though he prayed that she would survive nonetheless. _Please God, or Starlight, either one, protect Starfire from death. Please, I couldn't live if Star was killed. _

Starfire managed to launch another arrow, but Apollo sliced at her arm. He hit the metal on the armor, but that didn't stop him from trying again. He aimed for her neck, which was scabbed over from the last time he took a knife to her throat, and she some how dodged it, though she fell back, landing hard on her back.

He raised the sword, and brought it down, aiming to cut of Star's head. That's when Robin screamed her name.

Okay, I'm starting to notice that I keep ending it with Apollo about to kill them. I promise, in the next, you'll find out if Star and Raven succeed in destroying him, or if they are the ones to be destroyed. ;)


	28. Apollo's Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Okay, I lied. This is not the end. Lol, I gave ya'll false hope, and I'm sorry. But this explains some about Apollo, the psycho bastard. I might have created him, but I need to throw him in a loony bin and fast. He's a real nutcase. Maybe the Happy Hotel will take him away. While ya'll read, I'm calling the men in white to take poor Apollo away. Shh, don't tell him. (**Creeps to the phone and calls the funny farm)**

The next chapter will end the war, and you will see if Apollo dies, or kills Starfire and Raven, who is already on the brink of death. Enjoy! (This is not a drill! Next Chapter is the last! Well, about the fight.)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Raven closed her eyes and whispered, "I wish I were in front of Starfire." She hoped that it worked, or else Starfire would be dead. She felt the tingle and grinned. When she opened her eyes, she was in front of Starfire, ready to block the swing of his sword.

But she had arrived to late. The blow hit Raven full on, instead of Starfire, and actually knocked her backwards, and she landed hard on her back. The sword had hit her chest, right below her neck, but even with the armor, the cut was long and deep, and bleeding profusely. She barley heard the screams of her friends, the dizziness taking over. _I can't believe this is how I'm going to die. _

She watched Beast Boy, who was almost to the point of tears, and whispered, "I love you, Beast Boy," before darkness took her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Beast Boy screamed, "No," then bowed his head in sorrow, hoping to hide the tears. _I...I heard her saying she loved me._ Since he was half...well, any animal, he could here things that most humans could not, like heartbeats...and he heard Raven, though it was barley beating. His head snapped up fast, and made Robin jump, who was watching Beast Boy with a sympathetic gaze. "Her...her hearts beating, but it's faint." Beast Boy whispered, to himself mostly.

"Starfire! Hurry and defeat Apollo! Raven's alive, but barley. Please hurry, for Raven's sake." Starfire glared at Apollo, who was still standing over her. He had a look of accomplishment, and was staring at Raven. Since he was so close, Starfire drew an arrow and launched it so fast that Apollo never saw it coming.

It hit his shoulder and he screamed, but pulled it out as if it was a pesky thorn. He reached for Star, but she kicked his stomach, making him stumble back. She scrambled up, but Apollo grabbed her ankle. Without thinking, she used her other foot and kicked the side of his face hard; he was bound to lose a couple of teeth, she thought with a smile.

She managed to get up and ready another arrow, but Apollo was some how faster. He tackled her, knocking the bow and arrow out of her hands. She hit the ground hard, but she was more worried about Apollo, who was straddling her hips to keep her down.

He grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head. Her shoulder, which had not bothered her until now, started to throb in major pain. She had to hold back a scream. The armor was not working, as it should.

"Awh, that hurt, didn't it?" She glared, but it was weak.

"Your eyes betray you, Starfire. Just like Starlight. But that's fine with me. It just gives me more reason to inflict more pain than you can imagine. I'll have you begging for mercy in no time." He grinned. "What should I do? Hmm...lets see...there's always beating you with a whip...yes, that sound's nice...but, then again, you'll probably pass out with only 3 whips. Still, it's worth a try."

But he froze, his eyes gleaming. "And after that, I know exactly what I will do that should leave you scarred until I am ready to kill you. And by scarred, I don't mean physically." She narrowed her eyes. She had no idea what he meant, but it couldn't be good.

He picked her up by the collar of her armor, and twisted her arm behind her back, her bad shoulder screaming in protest. He took her to the middle of the room, where two chains, that were attached form the ceiling, where hanging.

It took awhile to get her tied up, considering she fought tooth and nail against him, but he finally managed. When the two chains held both of her wrists, he grinned and slid the helmet off her head, her braided hair tumbling down her back. She took the chance and kicked him between the legs hard. He grunted, hitting his knees in agony. Starfire smiled in victory, at least until he got up and hit her across the mouth, splitting it more than it already was. It had still not fully healed after the wreck and thanks to Apollo, it probably never would. She spit out the blood that filled her mouth onto Apollo's shoes, and he groaned. "I just got these polished."

He glanced over her shoulder and grinned at the two boys. He had made sure she was chained so Robin, her lover, could see exactly what he was doing. Apollo walked to the far wall, where many weapons were held, and grabbed the longest whip he could find. He had bought it during the Reconstruction Era, when everything was cheaper than usual, and it was meant for horses, but he found it worked better on human flesh than horseflesh. The horses didn't scream like the humans did.

He snapped the whip at his side, and Starfire couldn't hold back a flinch. She knew Apollo was behind her, and braced herself for the pain she knew was coming.

She growled when Apollo ripped the back of her armor, leaving her back bare from the small of her back to her neck. He pushed the shoulder of the armor down so her shoulders were bare also. He traced the exit wound from the sword he had shoved through her and Starfire had to hold back the bile that rose in her throat.

"Ouch. That looks like it hurts."

"Damn it, Apollo! Leave her alone!" Apollo turned to see Robin fighting against his chains, his face alive with fury and, his favorite emotion, terror. _So, the little man is petrified. It just gives me more reason to beat her. _Apollo gave one last look at Starfire flawless skin and sighed, then cracked the whip over her bare back as hard as he could.

Starfire gasped at the pain. It was so intense; her legs would have given out under her if she had not been chained up. She had to bit her lip to keep from screaming.

Apollo grinned, enjoying himself immensely. He watched the blood drip down, and he couldn't help a giddy laugh. He felt like he was 14 again, and the excitement he felt when he disemboweled his loves cat, who always called him a freak, and put it on her bed. Then, of course, she had been the next victim, after he had raped her. He could still remember her face. Bright green eyes, red hair...she was almost similar to Starlight and Starfire, except that she had been weak and had screamed bloody murder when he raped her and cut her to pieces, still alive of course. He had actually gotten tired of her screams and was more than willing to kill her fast. He usually liked to take his time, but she had been his first human to kill, so he didn't have the patience he did now.

He had always had a thing for Starlight, but she had married that stupid Rogan and had a baby when she was 15. But he got what he wanted in the end, well, almost everything. He got the chance to watch her bleed to death, watch the pain on Rogan's face as he buried her, to hear the screams of her rotten toddler. He wanted to rip the lungs out of the kid's chest, but since he was at a funeral, he never got the chance, since people, who were mourning the loss of both princesses, surrounded the kid. Until she was 17, did her get a chance, that is. But she just had to have a kid at 15 and so on. It was like they were programmed to have kids at 15. But, Starfire and Raven were past the age most of the women had their kids, so when he killed Starfire, since Raven was practically dead anyways, he would never have to worry about the bloodline and the women again. Most of the women had kids at 15, but for some strange and unknown reason, Starfire and Raven had maintained their innocence, staying virgins' way past the age of 15. They were now 17 and as innocent as ever. Maybe it was because they had never been told that Apollo always killed the women at 17 and that they needed to have kids to keep the blood line going, but, then again, it was the fathers who had paid him to take the girls powers away. Ironic, that the fathers wanted the girl defenseless. Most fathers want to have grandchildren, but the girls' fathers' were different. They even sent their kids to a total different planet just to get rid of them. They swore that with the girls out of the way, they could finish the war without the girls stopping it. Apollo could care less, especially since he was now residing on earth and had no need to throw himself into the war, as he did before. At first, he had thought that he was killing regular old girls, but when Chaos had filled the tower with cameras, he had the shock of his life. He had never expected the girls to be the ones who were direct ancestors of Starlight and Rhea.

After he cracked the whip against Starfire torn and bloodied skin for the 16th time, most of the whip's marks overlapping one another, and she was still conscious and not screaming or even whimpering, he growled. He studied her back with satisfaction, and smirked. He had not hit her bad shoulder yet. That should do the trick.

Starfire was trying her best to keep from passing out. Her body was numb from the pain, but her back, oh God, her back hurt so much, that she couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks. The only thing keeping her from swimming in darkness was Robin, who was screaming out her name. All she had to do was pay attention to his voice and everything would be okay. But, when Apollo whipped her torn shoulder, harder then he ever had hit her, she let out a blood-curdling scream at the pain that made Robin cry out her name and thankfully let the darkness consume her.

"Starfire!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I have to say is...ouch. That had to hurt. Told you Apollo was a psychotic bastard. :)


	29. The victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, only the psycho Apollo.

Alrighty Folks, this is it! This is where you find out what happens.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven could barley breath. It seemed as of a foot was pressed against her throat, cutting off her air. She cracked open an eye, and tried to sit up. She sat up, and instantly felt dizzy. Pressing a hand to her head, she glanced around her. The first thing she saw was Star, tied by her wrist, handing there from the ceiling, unconscious and torn, the blood dripping down to the floor so a small stream of blood ran behind her, and dropping down into the drain that was below her.

Apollo was laughing like a giddy schoolgirl, hands on knees, the whip he used on Star laying on the ground.

Raven made it to her feet, stumbling, and searched for her sword. _If Apollo can play dirty, so can I._ She found it by Beast Boy, and walked over to it on shaky legs that threatened to give out under her. Beast Boy watched, holding back a joyful cry.

Raven was as quite as possible when she grabbed the hilt of the sword. The pain in her chest made her clumsy, but she had to kill Apollo. And now, before he decided that it was time to kill Star.

Apollo wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well, that was enjoyable." He grinned at the amount of blood dripping to the floor.

Black dots danced in front of Raven's eye, but she ignored them. She made it behind Apollo, and with her last ounce of strength, shoved the sword through Apollo's back, making sure it went through his nonexistent heart.

Apollo screamed at the pain, but it didn't last long. He hit his knees and his last words were, "I...I was defeated." And he fell forward in his own blood. Silver light shot from his body, and the castle started to shake and the roof started to collapse around them.

"The castle is going to collapse!" Robin screamed over the sound of falling stone.

Raven could barley stand, but some how made it to Beast Boy. She got him down, but the minute he was free of his binds, she hit her knees, to weak to even say anything to Beast Boy. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, to hold him, but she was cold, so cold, and she couldn't open her mouth to tell him how cold she was. She started to shake.

Beast Boy laid her down gently and ran to Robin, taking the chains off and immediately going back to Raven. He picked her up bridal style while Robin struggled to get Star down. When the chains were off, she collapsed against him. He picked her up so not to hurt her back, and Beast Boy and Robin ran as fast as they could. Beast Boy's mind was so clouded with fear and worry, he never thought of turning into an animal and carrying everyone out to safety.

"Where is Cyborg?" Robin screamed, pushing open the door that led to hallway.

"I'm right here!" They turned to see Cyborg waving his arm madly at the door that would lead them to safety. As they ran out of the castle, they heard the roar of Cerberus and then the sounds were no more as the castle started to crumble. They ran down the drawbridge and barely made it to the other side before the rope snapped.

They stood back and watched as the castle fell to the ground. Lighting flashed and thunder roared as stones fell into the lake of blood. Rain started to pour down on the teens.

"Come on, we have to get them to a hospital, and fast!" Beast Boy screamed. Robin nodded and started to run, along with Cyborg.

"Dude, why don't you turn into something? It will be faster!" Beast Boy idiotically nodded and morphed into a horse.

"Throw them on my back and I'll take them to the hospital." Cyborg laid Raven on the Beast Boy's back and Robin placed Star on him as well.

"I need Robin to get on so they don't fall. I can take the weight."

Robin jumped on and they took off, leaving Cyborg behind. Cyborg shook his head in misery. "I...I don't think they'll make it to the hospital."

A lone tear rolled down the metal teens face as he walked forward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Robin flew through the hospital doors. "Please, help!"

The nurse sitting behind the white cubical jumped up and ran to the two frantic teens. The nurse screamed for help and a team of doctors ran out of different room and gathered around Beast Boy and Robin. Before they could blink, or mutter a word, Raven and Star were snapped out of their hands and laid in stretchers.

One doctor tore Starfire's armor of her and examined her shoulder. "She lost too much blood. It's going to be a miracle if she survives." Robin's throat closed off as he watched them rush Star into a room, six doctors in white following the doctor who said Star wouldn't make it.

A bald doctor pressed a stethoscope to Raven's chest. "Hurry! Were losing her and fast!" That was the last Beast Boy saw of Raven before she was carted away into the operating room. Beast Boy hit his knees, his head bowed. "Robin...what if Raven and Star don't make it?"

Robin kneeled down and patted Beast Boy's shaking shoulders. "Don't worry...everything will be okay." But Beast Boy heard Robin's voice crack.

Cyborg busted in and froze, seeing his two male companions on the floor, heads bowed. "Are they...?" Cyborg couldn't finish.

"We don't know." Robin muttered.

Cyborg walked in and sat down, his head cradled in his palms. "Don't worry...everything will be fine. Star and Raven will fight to stay alive. You know they will." Robin and Beast Boy nodded and waited...and waited, hoping that maybe fate would be on their sides.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Apollo's dead and no one knows of Star and Raven will make it through the ordeal.


	30. Coma

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lost Starfire twice, but the doctors somehow managed to bring her back each time. She was now in a coma, and the doctors feared she would never wake up.

Raven died twice, as did Starfire, but the doctors told them that she might not make it through the night and it would be best to make funeral arrangement for them both, just in case.

The media found out about the two Titan's, and flooded the hospital in less than two hours after the attack. It took six policemen and twelve nurses to hold the photographers and reporters back. The male teens broke down in the middle of the hospital floor and most of the photographers didn't have the heart to take pictures of the heartbroken teens.

But, as there usually was, there was a woman reporter and cameramen that had no heart and only cared about their jobs. They somehow managed to push the policemen and nurses out of the way and shoved a microphone into Robin's face.

"How do you feel about the death of your teammates? How will this affect the Teen Titans? Is there still going to_ be_ a Teen Titans now that the other two are dying?"

Robin lunged at them. "They are not dead!" Cyborg had to hold him back from killing the reporter.

"Raven and Star aren't dead," Robin said quietly, tears welling up in his masked eyes and went limp in Cyborg's arms.

The reporter and cameraman were carted off to jail; kicking and screaming, ranting about how much money they were going to make with a scoop like this.

The rest of the reporters left one hour later. They couldn't stand to watch their hero's cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two months later_

Robin stretched his arms and sighed. Starfire was still in a coma as was Raven, and nothing had changed. The doctors were surprised that they had made it this long, and to sparked hope in everyone who knew about the incident. He came everyday to the hospital, from the time visiting hours started, to the time it ended.

He grabbed her limp hand and held it, stroking the palm lightly. He swallowed the tears that threatened to fall, and started to talk to her, like he did everyday.

"Hey Star." He gave a small smile. "I bet your getting tired of me, aren't you?"

He sighed. "Starfire...I know you can't hear me, but...there's something I've always wanted to tell you. I...I love you, Star, and it gets harder every time I come. I hate seeing you like this. I need you, Star. I need you to come back to me." He laid his head on the side of her bed and cried. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Crying. Before this happened, he had rarely shed a tear, thinking it made him weak, but now, it seemed as if he couldn't stop it. He could be watching T.V. or working out in the weight room, and he would just break down, because it reminded him of Star. But he wasn't the only one who cried. He would sometimes walk by Beast Boy's room or even Cyborg's, and he could hear them, crying. It was hard to believe, that the boy wonder could break down in a mere second because it reminded him of Star, or that the metal teen could start crying when he walked past the girls' room, or even the goofball of the titans could sit and cry for hours.

Robin sniffed and got up to leave. It was late and visiting hours were about to be over. He made it to the door, when he heard a soft, "Robin," from the bed and froze.

Beast Boy tapped a foot in annoyance, a stuffed animal under his arm. _Darn, I have no place to put it._ It was true. Every nook and cranny was piled high with stuffed animal, balloons, and flowers that were all from him.

He sighed, walking closer to her bed and pushing teddy bears off of the chair. He had to kick many out of the way just to get there.

With a little trouble, he sat down and threw the stuffed animal behind him. He scooted the chair closer. He looked like an idiot doing it, but he didn't care. He gave a satisfied sigh when he had it perfect and watched Raven, who had not moved a muscle in months. He fluffed her pillow, pulled the covers up, and moved a stray piece of hair from her face, letting his fingers linger. "I wish you would wake up. You should see what you and Star have done to us. We're actually crying, if can you believe it. Cyborg even breaks down now and then. By the way, Cyborg finally asked Caitlin out and she said yes. She practically lives with us and comforts us when we have out daily break down."

He stroked her forehead. "You've really got us worked up, Rae." He was about to say something else when Robin ran by, sliding on the wet floor that had just been mopped, and Beast Boy heard a crash. He laughed when Robin ran in with a bucket on his head, and his clothes sopping wet.

"Starfire's awake, Beast Boy! She's awake!" Robin ran back out, and Beast Boy could only stare at the space that Robin had left. He kissed Raven on the mouth and ran out, heading for Star's room at full speed.

Starfire tried not to laugh when Robin ran in with a bucket on his head. She was weak, and her back and shoulder still hurt. "Robin, why is there a bucket on your head?"

He blushed and pulled it off. "I ran into the janitor and he happened to put this on my head. He was mad that I messed his floor up. " Robin walked closer to her and sat down, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I though you would never wake up, Star." Before she could ask what he meant, Robin leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, she blinked in surprise. "What do you mean you thought I would never wake up?"

"Star, you were in a coma for two months." She blinked her green innocent eyes at him. "Oh...where is Raven? How is she? Is she okay?"

"Raven...is still in a coma, Star. The doctors don't think she'll ever wake up." Starfire's eyes watered, but Robin quickly added, "But they said the same about you, and your awake. So there's hope for Raven. They actually told us the both of you might not have made it through the first night but you did." And then he kissed her again, this time slowly, and it made her weaker than she already was.

Beast Boy ran in and wanted to run back out immediately when he saw Robin and Star. He gave an embarrassed laugh. "Oops, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I'll, uh, just go call, um, Cyborg, and uh, tell him, your, ah, awake." He ran back out faster than he had entered and Starfire and Robin's laugh followed him.

Beast Boy cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear, waiting for Cyborg to pick up his phone, which was built into his arm. He listened to Cyborg pick up the phone. He heard a giggle, and a deeper laugh and groaned inwardly.

"Yo, Cyborg here." There was the giggling again.

"Cyborg? It's Beast Boy."

The laughing instantly stopped and Cyborg became serious. "What's up?" He heard Caitlin in the background, asking what was wrong.

"Star's awake."

"What? Star's awake?" He heard fumbling, a curse, and then Cyborg said, "I'll be there as soon as I can." And the line went dead.

Beast Boy rolled his eye and hung up the hospital phone. Not even 5 minutes after the phone call, Cyborg busted in with Caitlin hot on his heels. Beast Boy held up a finger to tell them to watch out for Robin and Star, but they had already run passed him.

They walked back out blushing. Beast Boy grinned. "I tried to warn you."

"Yeah, right. I don't see how they can breath. Robin practically had his tongue down her throat, but Star wasn't any better." Cyborg sat down beside Beast Boy and gave a fake shudder. Caitlin laughed. Since there were not seats left, Caitlin shrugged and sat down on Cyborg lap, throwing her arm around his neck.

"When did she wake up?" Caitlin asked, tucking her short hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. I was in Raven's room when Robin ran in and told me that Star was awake." Beast Boy sighed and stared at his hand, which were lying in his lap.

"We all want Raven to come out of the coma, Beast Boy. It will happen sooner or later." Beast Boy nodded sadly.

Robin came out of Star's room, a stupid grin on his face that had everyone laughing.

"Anyone can go see her now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! Star's awake! But will Raven ever wake from her deep sleep? Read and find out.


	31. Memories

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I've said it about 30 times already. :)

This is the last chapter! Well, there will be one more but that's just the Epilogue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy lay down on his bed, his hand resting under his head. Robin had begged to stay with Starfire, saying that he would die if he couldn't, and since he was a Teen Titan, they allowed him. Robin had grinned and said he could sleep in the bed with Star so they didn't have to worry about getting him a bed, but the doctor drew the line there. Though the doctor had laughed at the statement, he would not allow Robin to share a bed with his patient. They left Robin with that stupid grin he had not lost since his make out session with Star.

Cyborg had come home with Caitlin and had shut the door. Beast Boy didn't even want to think about that. He shuddered, and turned on his side, staring at the wall. He wanted Raven here. He could picture her there, lying on her side and watching him, her eyes alight with amusement. He could imagine leaning forward and kissing her, or pulling her close to him so he knew he could never lose her again. He reached out, but her image disappeared. His hand dropped to the bed sheet limply. With a sad sigh, Beast Boy turned onto his back. He could still remember what she smelled like, the feel of her lips against his, her laughter that she could now let loose without blowing anything up.

Two hours later, he was in the same position; his only movement was the rise and fall of his chest. He could never sleep, memories of Raven being hit with the sword that had her in this condition haunting his dreams. Hell, it haunted him in the daytime. His eyes narrowed. _If Apollo were still alive, I would make sure he paid dearly for what he did to Raven. And Star. But he's dead, thank God. _

With a sigh, Beast Boy sat up, crossing his legs. He stared at his room and smiled when he remembered when Raven had been here. She had thrown an empty bottle at him and hit him dead on. He rubbed his forehead with a smile.

Then he wrinkled his nose at the smell. "I don't even want to know what that is. Maybe...it's time I clean this place up." He got up and started to pick up dirty clothes, Raven on his mind.

Robin growled, trying to find a comfortable position on the hospital bed. He hit the limp pillow with his fist, and glared when feathers started to fly around him. "Perfect. Now, I have no pillow. Stupid, cheap, no good—"

"Robin, are you having problems?"

He turned so fast he almost fell off the bed. Starfire gave a weak giggle as Robin tried to steady himself. "Oh, um, no. Just trying to get comfortable."

Even though it was dark, he knew she was smiling. "How's your shoulder and back?"

She sighed, and sat up slowly. "It hurts badly, but I'm starting to get used to it. It doesn't hurt as much as it did when it was applied...is Apollo dead?"

"Yeah. Raven killed him." Starfire gave a small smile. He watched her as she threw the covers off and stood up, taking out her I.V. "Where are you going, Star?"

She grinned. "To you." He gave a quite laugh and sat back against the wall. She crawled up on the bed, sat down between his legs, and leaned against him lightly, so not to hurt her back. When she was comfortable, Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her head.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?" He closed his eyes.

"When I was in a 'coma', as you call it...I could have sworn I heard you say that you loved me." Robin's eyes flew open. He coughed, as if choking. Starfire turned in his arms, watching him with worried eyes. "Robin, are you okay? "

He cleared his throat and blushed, thankful that the dark hid it. "Ye—yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. "Now, about what you said...is it true? Do you love me?"

He groaned. _I guess it's now or never._ "Yeah, Star, I do love you. More than anything in the world. And when I thought I lost you, I didn't think I could survive." She turned until she was face to face with him, her legs folded under her. He watched her eyes, then his eyes traveled down to her mouth and he cursed himself inwardly at the thoughts than ran through his mind. _God, I am such a pervert!_

Starfire lifted a hand, cupped his cheek, and leaned in slowly.

"Robin," she whispered against his mouth, "I love you, too." And she cut off the space between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a satisfied sigh, Beast Boy stood back and admired his clean room that no longer smelled like a dead animal. He had even made his bed, which he was extremely proud of. He stood there...and stood there, then plopped down on his clean floor, bored again. Since he couldn't, no _wouldn't_ sleep, he decided to go to the main room, but he never made it passed Raven's door. He paused, then shrugged and walked in. _Raven would kill me if she knew I was in here without her permission._ The first thing he noticed was the smell. It was completely Raven. It felt like she was still here, the sent was so strong. He made his way to her bed and laid down. Before he knew it, he was asleep, clutching onto the sheets as if it was his last lifeline, memories of Raven flowing through his mind.

_The next day_

She was so tired. And the pain, oh the pain was almost excruciating. Her chest hurt so badly. All she could concentrate on was the tiredness and pain. She heard voice and tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't move. None of her could move. Raven tried to move her fingers, but it was futile. She felt someone smooth her hair from her face, but she couldn't tell whom it was. Then she heard his voice. Oh God, how she missed that voice.

"Hey Rae, "Beast Boy said, and she wanted to scream out, to hold on to his hand that was clutching hers, to do anything to tell him she heard him. But nothing would work. She wanted to cry, but even that she couldn't do.

"Starfire's awake. She woke up yesterday and I've never seen Robin happier. I...I just wish you were here with me. I wish you would wake up. I even wish you could hit me, anything." She heard his voice crack, and wanted to sob.

"Raven...I want you to know that...even if you never feel the same...that I love you. I love you Raven." That did it. She fought to move anything. She tried so hard that everything hurt. And she did it. She moved her hand, though it was a small movement. Then, it felt like everything started to work. It was like magic. And she saw Rhea, with a man similar to Beast Boy holding her waist, a white light surrounding them both. Rhea smiled. "Thank you, Raven. You destroyed Apollo and now, I can go to Heaven and be with the ones I love. Thank you. For defeating Apollo, I will allow you to wake from your long slumber, to see Beast Boy and the rest of the ones you cherish. It's the least I can do for what you have done. Again, thank you Raven." And then she disappeared, only her laughter remaining.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy jumped out of his seat when Raven moved. Thinking it was his imagination playing tricks on him, he slapped himself hard. Maybe a little too hard, he though, rubbing his sore jaw. But he instantly sobered when Raven's hand moved again.

He held back a squeal. He leaned over her, and traced her lips with his finger. "Raven? Can you hear me? If you can, "he grabbed her hand and held it, "squeeze my hand." She gave a light squeeze that he barely felt. He grinned, leaning his forehead against hers. "Thank God," he whispered, blinking back tears.

And then she opened her eyes. "Beast Boy." His head snapped up.

He could barley breath. "Ra—Raven? Your...you awake." She gave a small smile.

"Beast Boy...I heard what you said...about you loving me."

He looked stricken, then embarrassed, red staining his cheeks. "I...uh...I...meant it Raven. I do love you."

She was quite and he took that as a rejection. He gave a sad smile. "I'll go tell the others you're up." He stood up and headed for the door, but Raven grabbed his hand lightly.

"You are such a baby." He turned to her, his green eyes full of pain.

"But you're my baby." And she pulled him closer so she could lean up and kiss him.

She pulled back to whisper, "I love you, Beast Boy, even if you are a wimp." He pulled back and glared, but she pulled his head closer, laughing against his mouth. He smiled and pulled her closer, vowing never to let her go.

Cyborg smiled, and pulled Caitlin against him. They had watched everything.

He glanced at Caitlin, who was on the brink of tears. She blinked them back and glared at Cyborg. "So, when are you going to tell me that you love me?" Cyborg gulped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I think that this is my favorite story that I have ever written. This is the last chapter, but don't worry, I'm doing an Epilogue so you know exactly what happens about two years later. I hope you've loved what I've done with that story. You know, I've only had _one_ bad review out of over 330. I feel so happy!


	32. Epilogue

This is it folks! The last of But I'm Only Human! I'm so sad! But, this is not going to be my last Teen Titan Fic, so you have nothing to worry about. This, as you can see, is really really short, and for that, I am truly sorry. I just might do a sequal about the kids and how they become the next Teen Titans.(Do you think I should?) Who knows!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years later Robin and the team finally conquered Slade. After the defeat, the crime life was brought down to mere muggings and minor robbing, giving the teens' time to live normal life's. And normal life's they did lead.

Robin proposed to Starfire two weeks after Slade was defeated. She said yes. They are now expecting a baby girl that they plan on naming Coriander, after her mother, Corrie for short.

Beast Boy took things a little faster. He asked Raven to marry him the night of the defeat and they are now the proud parents of a baby boy name Logan, who takes after his father in many ways.

Cyborg and Caitlin spent almost every waking hour together. He plans on proposing later tonight.

The changed the name to Titans, instead of Teen Titans, when Cyborg hit twenty, and are still living together as we speak, though Cyborg thinks that they should run a daycare because of all the kids running around. A pregnant Caitlin instantly slapped him on the back of the head for his comment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was short, but it summaries their life's. I hope you loved the story as much as I did! Goodbye, for now....


End file.
